Get That Chance
by IM08
Summary: AU. VERY loose canon. Kurt has abilities that he inherits from his mother, which makes life more interesting and challenging. Finn thinks its awesome. What will happen when he meets Blaine at Dalton? Klaine, with a supernatural twist. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I'm having a horrible writer block with Time so I started this. I'm still going to update Time but this started coming out, so, yeah. Anyway, I need to say a few things about this before you start reading. **

**First, obviously this is AU, seeing as Kurt has abilities. Second, like the summary said, it is VERY loosely based on cannon. I'm not going to have EVERYTHING exactly based on what happens on the show, it's just going to be used as a guiding point. I'm also kind of nervous to post this because I know where I want to go with this, but I'm not sure if it'll go over too well, so let me know what you think, eh? I know Blaine just shows up at the tail end but I promise, he'll be there in Ch2!**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel missed his mother. He missed her laugh, missed her touch, missed talking to her, he missed everything about her. Kurt's mother was taken from him too early and Kurt still ached when he thought about her.<p>

What he really missed was her guidance.

Kurt's mother was supposed to guide Kurt through this journey during his teenage years and now he had no one, no one to understand what he was going through. No one to help him sort out his complicated life. His dad tried, love help him, but he had no idea. Kurt needed his mom.

* * *

><p>His mom was one the one who passed on the abilities. She was the one who was supposed to teach him how to use them. Instead, she was dead. And now Kurt had to figure them out all on his own.<p>

"Kurt, can you grab the salt from the cabinet? The shaker is out."

Kurt sighed and didn't look up from his phone. The cabinet opened up on its own and the jar of salt slid off the shelf, slowly floating towards the table, landing on the table near Burt's hand. "I told you to stop using so much salt on your breakfast, it's bad for you."

Burt grabbed the jar and refilled the salt shaker. "And I told you to stop texting at the table," he said, shaking his head. "And would it kill you to get up and actually get it? You're freaking Finn out."

Kurt looked up at Finn who had his spoon half way up to his mouth and his jaw open, eyes focused on the jar of salt. Kurt sighed, "Finn, c'mon man. You've _seen_ me do that a million times now. Why does that still surprise you?"

"Dude!" Finn said, dropping his spoon. "It's so _cool_! Every time, man! If I could do that, I'd tell everyone!"

Kurt bristled and looked at Burt quickly, then back at Finn. "Finn, you know _why _you can't tell anyone, right? Not even Rachel or Puck?"

"Yes!" Finn said, arms up in exasperation. "Geez, dude. You warn me all the time. I get it. Now," he grinned. "Can you get me more cereal?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back down at his phone. "Get it yourself."

"Aw you're no fun."

* * *

><p>School was torture for Kurt. He had to act completely normal, take the locker shoves, the slushie facials, the harsh words, all with his head held high. All without using any of his abilities.<p>

It was difficult, keeping his temper down. He knew if he let it get out of control that something may happen that he couldn't explain.

That had happened a lot in his pre-teen years.

He was getting a lot better at control. Thankfully.

Today had, somehow, gone without incident. Could have been that he was constantly flanked by either Finn or Puck, but Kurt was pretty sure that Karofsky was out sick because he hadn't seen him all day. Not that it really mattered. Azimio could've picked up his slack, but Kurt hadn't seen him at all, either. Not with Finn and Puck steering him around the hallways quickly all day.

"You and Puck were acting strange all day," Kurt commented, as he stuck his keys in the ignition in his Navigator.

Finn shrugged and pulled on his seatbelt. "Just trying to keep you safe. Karofsky was in in-school because Miss Sylvester saw him shove you yesterday, you didn't hear that? Didn't want Azimio to try to make up for it. Dude, Kurt," he said when Kurt pulled out of the parking lot. "Why don't you—" he gestured at Kurt's hands at the steering wheel.

Kurt laughed and turned the corner. "Finn, this is my baby. I _love_ driving. I'm always going to actually drive. Besides, what if someone saw me? It'd be pretty suspicious if my hands weren't on the wheel." He slowed the car to a stop at a stop light and turned to Finn. "But, thanks, I guess. Today was the first day I haven't gotten shoved into a locker or slushied in a while."

"S'no problem," Finn said and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "It's a lot easier to keep you away from one guy than two. Azimio is easy to dodge." He tapped a few times on his phone and groaned. "Aw, man, Mom's working late."

"Oh, guess I'll cook then," Kurt said, pulling into the driveway. "I don't really have that much homework."

Finn's eyes lit up and he turned to Kurt, looking at him like he had just tossed the game winning touchdown. "Oh! Can I watch?"

Kurt laughed rustled Finn's hair. "Dork, yes you can watch."

* * *

><p>"Dad, can we talk?"<p>

Burt looked up at Kurt with surprised eyes and muted the TV. "Sure, kid. What's up?"

Kurt did one better and turned off the TV, moving the remote away from his dad's reach from where he was standing across the room, earning a raised eyebrow from his dad. "It's about school. I want to transfer. Well, I _need_ to transfer."

Burt sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, as if contemplating Kurt. "Transfer, where?"

Kurt sighed and went to sit next to his dad on the couch. "Dalton. Now, I know it's a private school, and I know it's expensive, but Dad, I can't go to McKinley anymore. I can't," he paused and bit his lip. "I can't control myself there anymore. Every time I get pushed into a locker or get slushied I feel like I'm going to toss them across the hallway or worse, something I may not know I can do. At Dalton, I won't get bullied, I won't have to worry about any of that."

"Dalton, the all boys school?" Burt asked, giving Kurt a knowing look.

"_Dad_," Kurt said, pushing his arm. "Give me a little more credit. I'm not going there because it's all boys. I want to go there because they have a strict no bullying policy. I want to go to school in peace and not have to use so much energy every day controlling myself."

Burt nodded and rubbed his face with one of his hands. "Look, Kurt. I know things at McKinley aren't easy for you. I've tried time and time again to get those kids suspended or expelled for what they do to you but they have a knack for having no proof. I'm not sure we can swing Dalton—"

"Dad please—"

Burt held up his hand, "Kurt, like I was saying, I'm not sure we can swing Dalton, but I'll talk to Carole and we'll see if we can work something out. I'm surprised it took you this long to suggest something like this."

Kurt shot up and flung his arms around his dad. "Oh, thank you! Dad, you have no idea."

* * *

><p>"Guess this'll have to do," Kurt sighed, looking in the mirror as he adjusted his Dalton tie. He looked up at his hair and smirked, as it started styling itself on its own. He stopped when he heard a knock. "C'mon in Finn."<p>

"How'd you know it was me? Can you see through doors now or something?" Finn said, opening the door and sitting down on Kurt's bed with a huff, holding a shirt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around. "No, Finn that's silly. You knock like a lumbering thug. Of course it was you. What's up?"

"Oh well," Finn looked down at his shirt with a slight flush, "I kinda snagged my shirt on something in the bathroom this morning—" He held up the shirt, a the tear now evident near the bottom seam.

"Oh Finn," Kurt said, shaking his head, taking the shirt. He focused on the tear, repairing it quickly. "Here," he said, handing the shirt back. "Good as new. You're impossible."

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed, touching the shirt where it had been just repaired. "Seriously, that's so cool. You can't even tell!" He looked up at Kurt, took in what he was wearing and his shoulders sagged. "Man, I'm seriously going to miss you at school. I know why you're going to Dalton but, still, Glee and everything is going to suck without you."

Kurt sat down next to Finn and rested one hand on his shoulder. "I know, I'm going to miss the hell out of you guys, but it's safer for me there. For many reasons. I'm pretty sure I almost strangled Karofsky with his letterman jacket the other day, there's no way I would've been able to explain that."

Finn barked out a laugh. "But that would've been hilarious! He definitely deserves it."

"Oh I agree," Kurt nodded. "But, I can't be around him or Azimio anymore, it's getting harder and harder to control myself and it takes a lot of energy to do that."

Finn clapped a hand on Kurt's leg. "I know, man, I know. I get it, we're just going to miss you. Well, I'll still see you every day, but that's not the point. Maybe you'll actually get a boyfriend over there!"

"Oh _screw_ you Finn!" Kurt laughed, pushing Finn. " I'm _not_ going there to look for a boyfriend. You know that I can't really let anyone into my life before I'm older and know how to control myself better. It was hard enough letting you and your mom know, and that had to happen since you live with me."

Finn's phone buzzed and he stood up, quickly throwing his repaired shirt on. "That's Puck, he wants to run before school. You better get going too, right? You've got a longer drive now."

"Yeah," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Too bad I can't teleport or anything." He winked at Finn.

Finn's eyes bugged out. "Dude! That would be _awesome!_ Can you, I mean, do you know? Are you going to learn that?"

Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Finn, _no_. That's impossible. I was _kidding_."

"Impossible? Kurt, you can _move things with your mind_. Don't talk to me about impossible," Finn laughed and left the room.

"Yeah, well," Kurt said to himself, "That's not all I can do." He stared down at his hands as he felt them warming. Yeah, he definitely needed to be at Dalton because he was pretty sure he could not handle a new ability coming through under all the stress at McKinley. He clenched his fists and the warm feeling went away.

He wanted his mom.

* * *

><p>Dalton was <em>ah-may-zing.<em>

Kurt clutched his bag and walked down the spiral staircase in a daze, not caring about the students that were rushing past him. He was too busy taking in the beautiful architecture. He was startled out of his gaze when someone almost knocked him down the stairs.

"Oh, sorry!"

Kurt looked up into who was holding his arm and had to make sure his eyes weren't going to betray him by doing something stupid like falling out of their sockets, or something equally embarassing.

Holy crap, this boy was beautiful.

"Oh, it's fine. What's the rush? Where's everyone running off to?"

The boy smiled. "Oh, an impromptu Warbler performance. It kinda shuts the school down for a while. You should come watch!"

_Jesus, I'd follow you anywhere._

Kurt returned the smile and shrugged. "Sure." He had to focus, hard. The boy had grabbed his hand, saying something about knowing a shortcut, or something. But Kurt was too busy grinning like an idiot and trying not to do anything stupid like making the chairs around them start flying around.

Control.

That's why he had come here.

Not even one day in he had already seemed to run into a boy that was making him flounder, and oh god, this wasn't supposed to happen. Definitely not. No way Kurt could fall for this boy, who was more than likely straight, anyway. Kurt needed to focus.

Well, hell.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on._

So, that idea was shot to hell. Gorgeous, and he had an amazing voice. Kurt was screwed.

Well, he smirked to himself. This would make for an interesting time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, guys. Just wow! Tons of alerts for the first chapter already. O.o I hope everyone enjoys this one, too :) I'm working Blaine in, and those warm hands? Yeah, you'll see what's up with those here. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned up against the wall and watched the sea of blue blazers flow out of the room. His eyes scanned for The Boy and he smiled when he saw that The Boy was lingering back by the piano, shuffling some sheet music around. Kurt pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked towards the piano. "That was pretty impressive," he said, a slight blush rising on his cheeks when The Boy turned to look at him.<p>

"Oh hey! Thanks!" The Boy held out his hand, "I'm Blaine."

Kurt took his hand and shook it. "Kurt."

"So, Kurt. New here I take it? When did you start?" Blaine asked, going back to shuffling through his sheet music.

"Today, actually," Kurt said, hitching his bag higher on his shoulder. He could feel his hands getting slightly warm and his eyes widened marginally. "Actually, I should head home, already had a lot of work piled on."

"Sure, yeah, maybe I'll see ya around?"

"Yeah, maybe," Kurt said, spinning around and heading towards the door. He stopped and turned back around when Blaine called his name. "Yeah?"

"Welcome to Dalton." Blaine said, flashing a grin.

Kurt's hands felt warmer.

* * *

><p>Kurt tossed his bag down on his floor, unbuttoned his blazer and after shrugging it off his shoulders he sent it to his closet while he crawled into bed, not bothering to take off the rest of his uniform. He held up his hands in front of his face, flipping them back and forth.<p>

New abilities were nerve wracking. He had an unspoken rule with his dad that unless he was absolutely overwhelmed he didn't ask about what possibly may be coming. Not that his dad would be a wealth of information, but he had been married to Kurt's mom for a number of years, so he did understand some things, to an extent.

Kurt flicked his forefinger and thumb together and grinned when he saw a small spark shoot from the end of his finger. He couldn't tell if it was fire or…electricity maybe? The warmth he was feeling felt more akin to fire. He had never seen his mom manipulate fire, but then again, he didn't remember much from his youth, especially when it came to his mom using her abilities.

He flicked his fingers together again and saw a larger spark and yeah, that was definitely fire.

He looked around and found what he was looking for. A candle made its way across the room and Kurt grabbed it. "Hmm," he breathed. He flicked his fingers at the wick and nothing happened. He tried again and there was a spark, but it didn't take hold on the wick.

"Kurt!"

"In my room, Finn!" Kurt called, still flicking his fingers at the candle. He looked up when Finn opened his door. "Hey."

"Kurt you'll never guess—" Finn started and stopped when he saw what Kurt was doing. "Hey, what, holy crap! Are you… is that… ohmygod is that _fire_?"

Kurt laughed and continued flicking at the wick on the candle, still not successfully lighting it. "Yeah, I can't figure out how to light this though."

Finn crashed down on Kurt's bed, jostling Kurt a little. "When did this start? Kurt, dude, _socool_."

"I just started this," Kurt said, flicking his fingers, showing Finn the spark, "today. But I've noticed something was starting the last few weeks. My hands would just start getting warm out of nowhere." He sighed and sent the candle back to its place on his shelf, still unlit. "So, how was McKinley's first day without Kurt Hummel?"

"Eh, nothing really exciting. Tell me about Dalton!"

Kurt smiled, unable to help himself. "Finn, it's amazing. Seriously. I love it already. No one pushed the gay kid into any lockers and they don't even _have_ a slushie machine. Also, their glee club, the Warblers? They're actually cool. Actually, more than cool. They're more like some kinda rock stars at that school."

"Awesome, man," Finn grinned. "Think you'll join them? You'd be our competition! Man, that'd kinda suck."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, I don't know how to get in, I did meet their lead singer, though. He seems pretty nice." Not to mention absolutely beautiful, but Kurt wasn't about to share that bit of information with Finn.

"Well, if you do join, you know we'll all support you, even if we'd have to sing against you," Finn said, patting Kurt's leg. "I should probably go call Rachel, I told her I'd call her when I got home."

"Have fun," Kurt said, waving Finn off. He eyed the candle again and decided against it. He knew better than to push himself too hard.

* * *

><p>Kurt was heading to his French class when he saw Blaine heading towards him, talking with a couple other guys. He tried to suppress his grin but <em>damn<em> Blaine was so good looking that he couldn't help but smile in spite of himself. Didn't help that Blaine's face lit up when he noticed Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine called, crossing the hallway.

"Blaine," Kurt nodded. He saw the two guys that Blaine had been talking with follow Blaine over.

"Oh, hey. These are my friends, and fellow Warblers, Wes and David. Guys, this is Kurt, he just started at Dalton." Blaine gestured at the two guys that had come over. "Where are you heading, Kurt?"

Kurt checked his watch quickly. "French III, but I'm not entirely sure where I'm going, to be honest. I got pretty lost yesterday."

"I'll walk you," Blaine shrugged. "I'm heading that way, anyway. I have Italian II next, it's in the same hallway. Guys, I'll see you at practice," he said, nodding at Wes and David. "So Kurt," Blaine started, as they headed down the hallway together, "what school did you transfer from?"

"McKinley," Kurt answered, following Blaine. "It's a, well. It's a long story. Let's just say, I like it here already."

Blaine turned and grinned at Kurt. "I know the feeling." He pointed at a classroom. "Here's your French class. If you need help getting to your next one, I can meet you afterwards, if you want?"

Kurt shrugged. "Sure, why not? Beats getting lost again."

Blaine smiled again. "See ya in an hour, then."

Blaine turned to head to his own class and Kurt took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to calm his frayed nerves. Blaine was already getting to him, and that was _not_ in the plan. He was just so _damn_ gorgeous. Last thing Kurt needed was to fall for the straight guy, again. Or anyone, for that matter. Luckily his hands hadn't heated up like they did the last time Blaine had smiled at him like that.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew he'd probably regret this later. But, how on earth could he possibly have turned down a request for coffee at the Lima Bean?<p>

From Blaine?

Blaine had asked him after walking to him to his last class, letting him know that a handful of the Warblers often met there after school and if Kurt wanted, he could join them. Of course, Kurt had said yes, because, well. It was coffee. And, it was _Blaine. _

He was sitting next to Blaine with Wes and David across from them, sipping on his drink, listening to Blaine, Wes, and David talk about Warbler business.

"Oh I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said apologetically, " this must be terribly boring for you. We'll talk about something else. We can bring this stuff up next practice. Wes just always seems to have an imaginary gavel with him."

"Oh, no, I don't mind," Kurt shrugged. "I was in Glee at McKinley, I understand." He sipped his drink again.

"Really?" Blaine asked, eyebrows raised. "What's your range?"

Kurt shifted in his chair so he could give Blaine a _'Really?'_ look. "You can't tell? Countertenor. I figured it was pretty obvious," he laughed.

Wes started coughing and David patted him on his back. "Are you okay, man?" Blaine asked, reaching over to rub Wes' arm.

Wes nodded, clearing his throat. "A countertenor, are you serious? I need to hear that. Shoot, we need you, just join, screw auditioning."

"Wes!" Blaine laughed, "calm down. Kurt hasn't even said anything about wanting to join us."

"Actually," Kurt started. "I was going to ask how to, but I figured that was something you guys did at the beginning of the year."

David nodded. "It usually is, but we do make exceptions. And from Wes' little example right there, it looks like he'd make an exception for a countertenor."

"You guys don't even know if I'm good! I could be terrible," Kurt said, smirking.

"So how about you sing something for us tomorrow?" Blaine asked, smiling over his coffee cup.

"Oh I guess," Kurt sighed dramatically. "If you _insist_."

"Oh we do, we do!" Wes exclaimed.

David rolled his eyes. "Dude, calm down."

"You'll have to excuse my friends, they're insane," Blaine said. "But, they're pretty awesome."

Kurt shrugged and rolled his eyes. He was glad his hands were behaving themselves. He was worried that being so close to Blaine for an extended period of time would cause problems but he was easily keeping himself in control. A good sign, Kurt thought. The new ability was progressing by the day.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Carole I'll do dishes tonight," Kurt said, standing up from the table. "It's my turn, anyway."<p>

"You should do it every night, dude, you don't even have to _do_ anything," Finn said, pushing his chair out from the table.

"Finn!" Carole scolded. "You know that's not true. We all take turns because it's everyone's responsibility, and you know that it still takes energy for Kurt to do it, just the same."

Kurt shrugged and started sending the dishes into the kitchen. "Nah, it's okay, Carole, he's fine. Finn, I don't do it every night because your mom wants you to do chores too," he grinned. His smile faded when he saw the scowl on Finn's face. "Hey, c'mon in the kitchen and help me."

Finn followed Kurt into the kitchen and leaned up against the refrigerator. "I really don't feel like watching you _mind power_ the dishes around tonight, Kurt," he sighed.

Kurt walked in front of Finn and rested his hands on Finn's arms. "Then we can do them the normal way, and you can tell me what is bothering you. You only get like this when something is really wrong."

Finn hung his head and sighed. "It's Rachel. She…she," he groaned. " Man, she doesn't know what she wants. I think she may have made out with Puck."

"Really?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "That's uh," he hummed. "That's surprising. What makes you think that?" He rubbed his hands up and down Finn's arms trying to calm him down.

"I don't know," Finn said, banging his head back against the fridge. "I can just…tell. You know what, I don't really want to think about it right now. I actually don't mind if you do the dishes your way, I'm just frustrated, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, bro."

Kurt smiled and pulled away from Finn. "I know, it's okay. How about I quick do the dishes and I can tell you about how I'm going to audition for the Warblers tomorrow?"

"That's great, dude! How'd that happen?"

Kurt told Finn about what happened at the Lima Bean. He had to consciously hold himself back from gushing about Blaine because Finn would, oblivious as the big oaf was, start making a big fuss if he knew that Kurt even had the slightest of a crush on a guy.

"Well, I know you're awesome, you know you're awesome, so you should definitely get in, bro," Finn grinned, as he watched the plates make their way into the cabinet, seemingly on their own volition.

"Yes, clearly I am awesome, thanks," Kurt laughed. "Too bad Mr. Shue never really realized my true potential." He sent the glasses into their cabinet. "We'll see if these guys do. Anyway, are you feeling better? I can smack some sense into Rachel for you if you want."

Finn's eyes widened in horror. "Kurt—you—you can't—" he sputtered.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "God, Finn. _No_. Not anything like _that. _Seriously. Are you kidding? I'd never do anything like that, you know that. Nevermind the fact that no one _knows_. Anyway, I meant I'd _talk_ to her, you big oaf."

Finn visibly relaxed and shook his head. "No," he breathed. "No, I'll figure something out. You just focus on what you're going to sing for tomorrow."

"Oh," Kurt smiled and closed all the open cabinets simultaneously. "I've already got something planned."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Seriously, guys. I'm blown away by the amount of alerts/favorites I've gotten on this so far. (I love reviews too, but I know you're probably waiting for something to actually HAPPEN.. hah, give it time!) I wanted to keep going with this chapter but it kinda ended on its own. I'm hoping writing this will get me out of my block I have for Time, but I'm really falling in love with this. (Hope you are too!)**

**Also, I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on this. I don't own any of it, as if that weren't painfully obvious. **

* * *

><p>Kurt spun his pen around on his desk aimlessly while trying to read through his text, thankful for the seclusion of the library stacks. Sometimes he just needed to do <em>little<em> things to relieve some tension, and he was definitely risking doing anything outside of his house, but there wasn't anyone around.

He quickly stopped the pen when he heard the _click clack_ of shoes coming toward his general direction. He looked up and smiled when he saw a familiar face. "Hey, Blaine."

Blaine gestured at the other chair at the table. "This seat taken?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nah, just trying to get some of this done before I head home. Finn doesn't seem to grasp the concept of the fact that I have a lot more homework now… he likes to hang out in my room even though he has his own, now."

"Finn?" Blaine asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Oh," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Finn's my brother. Well, step brother. Another long story!"

Blaine smiled and started pulling a notebook out of his bag. "You seem to have a lot of long stories."

"Yeah well," Kurt shrugged. "It's been interesting so far, to say the least."

"Well I'm an _excellent_ listener, if you ever want to talk," Blaine said. "I never did get a chance to really talk to you yesterday, after your audition. You were _amazing. _Seriously, Kurt. Did I hear a high F? I think Wes may have almost passed out."

Kurt felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and he ducked his head slightly. He knew he had rocked the audition but Blaine was looking at him with such…reverence. "Yeah, thanks. A high F is the very end of my range—" he stopped when he heard his phone buzzing. "Sorry, could be my dad, let me check that." He leaned over and grabbed the phone out of his bag, looking at the screen and smiling.

"Go ahead and take it, I don't mind," Blaine shrugged, and bent his head down to look at his notebook.

"Hey 'Cedes," Kurt said, softly. "No, I'm in the library. I'm good, how are you? Oh, you _know_ I got in, hush you," he paused and laughed. "Yeah, Finn said the same thing. Yes, yes, I can stay over this weekend…oh I don't care if Rachel joins us, I need to talk with that girl, anyway." He nodded to himself and shook his head. "Mercedes, calm down, I'll tell you everything this weekend, stop it. I'm in a library! I'm ignoring Blaine, so I'm going to let you go, yes, I love you too. _Bye._" He ended the call and finally looked up at Blaine who had a very unreadable look on his face. "Sorry, that's my girl, Mercedes. She can really get going sometimes."

"Girlfriend?" Blaine asked, eyes unfocused and he was chewing on his pen cap.

Kurt's eyes widened and he barked out a laugh, looking around quickly when he realized that was probably too loud for a library. "Oh, _god_ no. Mercedes is my best friend. Oh, I can totally see how you got that from my side of the conversation. Blaine, I'm gay," he shook his head. "My dad would _definitely_ not let me have sleepovers at a girl's house if I was straight."

"Oh!" Blaine said, eyes widening and finally focusing back on Kurt. "Oh, I mean, I kinda figured, but then with the sleepover and the I love you, that kinda threw me for a loop…" he trailed off.

Kurt waved him off. "Nah, s'no big deal. I don't really make it a point to hide it, I guess, I just figured most people could… tell. It's not like I go around wearing a shirt that says LIKES BOYS on it every day," he laughed.

"Well I'm just glad my gaydar wasn't totally off base," Blaine grinned and winked.

Kurt's jaw felt like it _unhinged_ and he had to curl his hands into fists to control the sudden feeling of warmth creeping into his palms. "You're—" he started, almost unable to find his voice. This would be bad, _very_ bad, if Blaine was saying what Kurt was thinking he was saying.

"Yeah," Blaine said, smirking. "I'm gay, too. Why, does that surprise you?"

_Oh, holy crap._

"Actually, yes," Kurt said, trying to recover from the shock. He kept his fingers curled into fists and focused on controlling himself. "I was the only out kid at McKinley, needless to say, you're the first other gay guy I've met."

"Kurt," Blaine said, cocking his head to the side. "You look like you're going to punch me." He pointed at Kurt's closed fists and cocked his head back upright. "I figured this would be a _good_ thing."

Kurt took a deep breath and unfurled his fingers, feeling the warmth fade. "It is, I'm sorry. You just caught me by surprise. I should head home, anyway. It's my turn to cook."

Blaine wrote something quickly down on the corner of a piece of paper in his notebook and tore it out. He handed it to Kurt. "Here's my number, if you'd like it. You're a Warbler now! So, that means you're part of the gang."

Kurt took the piece of paper and nodded. He shoved it in his pocket and started gathering his things. "Thanks, Blaine. See you tomorrow at practice?"

"You know it! Gotta start getting ready for Sectionals."

At that thought, Kurt was eternally grateful that their Sectionals weren't the same as McKinley's. He wasn't sure that he could compete against his best friends and his brother so soon after transferring. He'd deal with Regionals if they made it that far, later.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Kurt breathed. He brought five candles from around his room in front of him and stared at them. "I can do this," he said, setting his shoulders straight. He flicked his forefinger against his thumb near a wick and rolled his eyes when a spark shot out but didn't catch on the wick.<p>

"You have to control the fire."

"Holy _shit_, Dad!" Kurt yelled, jumping up and holding his chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Language, Kurt," Burt said, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "You didn't tell me you started noticing your fire ability."

Kurt flicked his fingers together, showing his dad the small spark that he could produce. "It's not really much of anything—I really don't know what I'm doing, or what I'm _supposed_ to be able to do. I haven't been able to do anything with it, yet."

Burt slid his hat off and rubbed his head. "Your mother never really said too much about this one to me, but it's like anything else, you have to control it, just like you control anything that you can move around."

"But all I get is this spark that does nothing," Kurt said, flicking his fingers again.

"You know as well as I do that as you work on it, you'll be able to produce it on demand. You used to drop almost everything you moved, remember? Now you can do it without looking." Burt walked over and clasped a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I know this is a rough period for you, trying to hone a new ability, just let me know if you need anything, yeah?"

Kurt gave his dad a grateful smile and nodded. "Thanks, Dad. I think I'll keep working a bit more and then come down and start dinner."

Burt shook his head. "Don't worry about dinner, Carole already started it."

"Dad! It's my turn tonight."

"Don't worry about it, she's already started it, you can have tonight off," Burt said, and turned to exit the room. "I'll send Finn up when it's ready."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt said, and turned to sit back down in front of the row of candles. He held out his hand in front of him and looked at it quizzically.

_Control_.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of anything but the fire. Of what he wanted it to do. He flicked his fingers once again and concentrated on holding a steady flame. He slowly opened his eyes and almost stopped breathing.

_Holy SHIT!_

There, from the tip of his forefinger was a steady flame, much like from a lighter but stronger, brighter and bigger. He waved his finger around and the flame stayed. He took his finger and held it to the first candle's wick and it took hold immediately.

"Finally," Kurt breathed. He quickly lit the other four candles. He cocked his head to the side and quickly flicked his wrist, effectively putting the fire out on his finger. "Huh," he said. He flicked his fingers again and the flame came back.

Well, _that_ was pretty neat.

He put the fire out on his finger and sent the candles, still lit, back to their places. He could feel a wave of exhaustion coming over him, as it often did when conquering new abilities, so he crawled into bed to nap until Finn woke him up for dinner.

* * *

><p>"So, how did you like your first official Warbler practice?"<p>

Kurt looked up from his phone, and smiled at Blaine. "Different," he shrugged. "It's definitely different from New Directions, that's for sure. Not having a director is very strange. You seem to get a lot of love."

"Oh, I'm just along for the ride," Blaine said, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. "The council chooses who gets the solos."

"Right," Kurt nodded, checking his phone again. He laughed when he saw the screen.

_Boy, you better have pictures of all those cute boys you're going to school with now, I needs new eye candy. _

"Someone texting you?" Blaine asked, trying to sneak a peek at the screen.

Kurt held his phone up to his chest. "Oh, no. My phone, not for your eyes. It's just Santana, anyway. She's a bit crazy."

"Aw," Blaine pouted. His eyebrows crinkled together. "You seem to have a lot of girlfriends."

Kurt laughed and nodded. "Yeah, they all kinda latched onto me when I came out. I have guy friends, too. New Directions is one big family, really." He smiled sadly and sent off a quick reply to Santana.

_I'm not sending you pictures of anyone. Besides, I haven't taken any. I'm not a creep!_

"I can tell you miss them," Blaine said softly. "But the Warblers are one big family, too! I love all the guys, they're quite insane, but you'll learn to love them, I hope."

"Oh I'm sure," Kurt said, smirking. "Nick and Jeff were already making me feel welcome today during practice."

"Oh god, those two, don't even get me started," Blaine groaned. "Anyway," Blaine said, checking his watch. "I gotta head out. Did you maybe want to grab a coffee tomorrow after school?"

Kurt felt his heart stutter a bit and he nodded, forcing himself to smile. "Sure, sounds great."

Kurt waited till Blaine was well out of earshot and let out a loud groan. What he _really_ wanted to do was send a few pieces of furniture around the room but that'd be a little obvious. He had to get a grasp on this… crush, or whatever it was, he seemed to be developing for Blaine. There was no _way_ he could let himself develop feelings for Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt finished buttoning up his coveralls and walked into the garage. "Dad?" he called.<p>

"I'm under this Chevy," Burt called.

Kurt walked over to the car and kicked his Dad's foot that was sticking out from under the car lightly. "Hey, mind if I help out for a bit today?"

"How much do you need?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I don't need any money, Dad. I just need to… de-stress for a bit. I have a lot on my mind right now." He heard a _clank_ from under the car and bent down to peer under the car. "Everything okay under there?"

"Yeah," Burt huffed. "I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine, just adjusting to the new school and all," Kurt said. Well, that wasn't a _complete_ lie, and he hoped his dad bought it.

"Alright, yeah, that Ford over there, the tranny is shot to hell, see if you can start on that, or just change the oil in the Toyota in the next block."

Kurt started walking over to the Ford and stopped when his dad called out his name. "Dad, I _know_, manual labor until the doors close. That's why I came here." He shook his head and kept walking, rolling up his sleeves and looked up at the raised car.

Well, this was going to take a while.

Exactly what Kurt needed to keep his mind off Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh my _god_, you guys! I'm flailing with how many alerts/favorites this is getting, seriously. That's most of the reason why I was able to get this one out today, too. I just had to follow up to Ch3. I think you can tell how much I love Darren with this chapter (hah!). I really hope y'all like it, because I really loved writing this one. I also love hearing what you think, because this concept is literally just completely coming from my crazy imagination. **

**It's painfully obvious that I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stayed very focused to make sure he looked calm and collected on the outside, but inside he was absolutely <em>freaking<em> out. He had just sat down across from Blaine at the Lima Bean and not two minutes ago, Blaine had paid for his coffee.

_Blaine had remembered his freaking coffee order!_

This was _so_ not a date, Kurt told himself. Warblers met at the Lima Bean for coffee all the time. Nevermind the fact that currently there were only two Warblers in the coffee shop.

Himself and Blaine.

_Oy. _

"Kurt, hello, space cadet!" Blaine laughed, waving his hand in front of Kurt's face.

Oh, _god_, how embarrassing.

"Sorry," Kurt blushed, shaking his head. "It's been a _long_ week." He hoped that was a quick recovery, there's no way he wanted to let on that he was very, very distracted by the whole situation.

Blaine rested his elbow on the table and propped his chin on his hand, tilting his head a little. "Feel like talking about it? I know the first few weeks at Dalton can be rough, especially coming from a public school."

Kurt had to take a deep breath to calm his quivering insides. Seriously, how was it possible for someone to be so damn_ gorgeous_? Kurt knew he was in big, _big_ trouble here. "Oh, it's just more work, ya know. Nothing I can't handle, really."

"Well," Blaine said, pausing to take a sip of his drink. "If you ever need any help with anything, you still have my number, right?"

Kurt had put it in his phone the second he had gotten out to his car that day, but he certainly wasn't going to tell Blaine _that. _"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "So, do you think we'll win Sectionals?"

"Oh yeah," Blaine said, nodding and swallowing. "Definitely. I'm almost worried to start thinking about Regionals, though, with how good _you_ are—the rest of New Directions must be equally amazing."

"We're—er, I mean, _they're_ awesome," Kurt corrected himself, blushing slightly. "I won't lie, Regionals will be rough, not just for the Warblers competing against New Directions, because _that_ will be some tough competition. But, I'll be competing against my _family_." Kurt sighed and had to look away because seriously, Blaine's eyes were _not_ helping his problem right now. There would be no way he could turn these feelings off, he knew. He was pretty much screwed. _Ugh._

Blaine nodded, understanding. "It'll be awkward, definitely. But if they love you, and you love them, you'll both cheer each other on nonetheless, I'd assume? There's obviously a reason you transferred, since it was mid-year, so they must understand."

If Blaine got any more perfect, Kurt may scream. He was so grateful that he had started to gain control over his fire ability because otherwise he knew his hands would be positively _burning_ with heat right now. He did _not_ go to Dalton to fall for a boy, but there he was, right in front of him, and Kurt knew he was lost. "Yeah," a small smile started on Kurt's lips. "I'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He didn't want to tell Blaine about why he had transferred, the public reason –obviously – just yet because he wasn't sure his heart could handle Blaine's reaction. He did _not_ need to fall even harder for this boy than he already was.

Blaine pushed his chair out and grabbed his bag from where it was hooked on the back of his chair, standing up. "Thanks for coming, Kurt. I'll see you Monday? Text me if you get bored this weekend," he said, smiling. "Oh, have fun at your sleepover!"

Kurt followed suit and hooked his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, see you Monday. I'm sure I'll have plenty of fun with the girls," he rolled his eyes. "Although I have to lay into Rach a bit, but hey, that's another long story!"

"One of these days you'll tell me your long stories," Blaine smiled, reaching out to touch Kurt's arm. "See ya Kurt," he said and turned to leave.

Kurt stood still, grounded to the spot where he had been standing for a moment. He felt like he could still _feel_ Blaine's hand on him. His heart was beating rather erratically and he had to take a deep breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth to _calm himself the heck down_ because, whoa.

This was _not_ good.

He had fallen for Blaine.

Hard.

Now he wished his mom was here more than ever.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran up to his room, ignoring the yell from Finn, closing the door behind him and stood ramrod straight in the middle of his room. He stared at the closet doors on the other end of the room, and flung both doors open at the same time.<p>

"Time to reorganize," he sighed.

He shot his arms up, mostly for effect, but partly out of frustration, and everything _flew_ out of his closet—his entire wardrobe landing haphazardly around his room. He started breathing heavier from the large amount of effort exerted all at once but it felt _great_. He glanced around, trying to decide what to start dealing with first when Finn knocked on his door.

"It's open, Finn."

"How'd you know it was me? Oh, the knock," Finn said, opening the door. His eyes bugged when he saw the mess. "Dude! Are you okay? Do you need me to get your dad?"

"No," Kurt sighed and started sending dress pants, sorted by cut, into his closet. "I just had a bad day. I'm fine."

"Kurt," Finn admonished, slowly trying to make his way into the room, which was extremely difficult because there was very little open floor space. "You don't do this for just a," he held up his fingers in air quotes, "bad day. Something _serious_ must've happened. Can I help?"

Kurt smiled at Finn, and cleared a path on the floor so Finn could walk over to him. He started sending skinny jeans to the closet. He started to feel more and more relaxed as the mess cleared. "I, well. You know how I told you I didn't go to Dalton to meet guys? I _didn't_, but Finn, ugh—" he groaned and rubbed his face with one hand. He sent a couple bondage shirts to the closet, next. "I think I like someone."

"What's wrong with that, bro?" Finn asked, watching Kurt's sweaters float towards the closet. "Oh, wait. Sorry, he's straight, isn't he? That sucks, dude."

"No, that's half the problem! He's actually gay this time!" Kurt exclaimed. Out of frustration, he shot the sweaters back out of the closet, not happy with how he had arranged them.

Finn startled a bit at the sudden outburst and flying sweaters and pulled Kurt into a one armed hug. "Kurt, what's wrong if you like someone? Especially if he's gay?"

Kurt gestured wildly at his room, sending the sweaters back to the closet in a different order this time. "Seriously, Finn? I can't be in a relationship anytime soon. I'm still _learning_. I still have to physically concentrate to control myself sometimes, and I know there are still abilities that haven't even _started_ to present themselves."

"Hey, calm down," Finn said, watching Kurt's button downs flying at the closet at an alarming speed. "Kurt stop for a sec," he pulled Kurt completely to him and wrapped his other arm around him. "Who says you can't like someone? It's normal, obviously."

"Finn," Kurt sighed, relaxing in Finn's arms, returning the hug. He smiled a bit and leaned back just enough to look up at Finn. "You never would've hugged me like this last year."

Finn shrugged and pulled Kurt close again. "Yeah, well, you're my brother now. And, clearly you're upset, _really_ upset."

"It's just," Kurt gestured helplessly with his hands behind Finn's back. "How would I even be in a relationship—not that I even have a _shot_ with Blaine—that's his name, by the way. But, there's _no_ way I could keep," he sighed and started sending his scarves into the closet. "_This_ from anyone I got really close to. It's _part_ of me."

"Dude, I have _no_ idea how to give you relationship advice, because obviously I'm pretty sucky with my own, but you can always just play it by ear? I obviously know, and I think it's pretty freaking cool," Finn grinned and dropped his arms, stepping back a little.

"Yeah I guess," Kurt said, shrugging. He sent his hats back to their rack. "I don't know, I really don't know why I'm so upset, it's not like Blaine would ever see me in _that_ way."

Finn looked around the room and let out and impressed _hmm_. "You're not going to blow your closet up again, are you?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm better now. Thank you, Finn. Honestly, I think you actually helped."

"Hey!" Finn said, eyes lighting up. "I'm good for something!"

"Finn Hudson," Kurt said, reaching up to tousle Finn's hair. "You're amazing. Now, want to see what I learned how to do?"

"_Duh_!" Finn laughed, crashing down on the bed. "Does it have to do with the fire? Please tell me it does, because seriously. Fire, Kurt, _fire!_"

* * *

><p>"Dad, I'm leaving!" Kurt called, grabbing his keys off the counter.<p>

"Whoa hey, kid, c'mere for a second," Burt called from the living room.

Kurt sighed and dropped his overnight bag. "Yes?" he asked, after he entered the living room, eyebrows raised.

"Finn told me he walked into your room and you had blown up your closet last night," Burt said, folding his arms over his chest. "Anything you care to talk to me about?"

"_Finn_," Kurt hissed. He was going tohave a serious talk with him, later. "Dad, I'm fine. I was overreacting. Finn calmed me down, everything is okay."

Burt's eyes softened and he gestured at the couch next to where he was seated. "Hey, Finn was just worried. He said that you may need to talk to me about something."

Kurt shook his head and looked at his watch. "Look Dad, I'm okay, really. I need to head out, Mercedes is expecting me. I'll be home tomorrow."

Burt looked at Kurt like he was trying to figure out what to say and then shrugged. "Okay, fine. But if you decide you want to talk about whatever upset you so much, we can talk over a carburetor down at the shop. I need your help cleaning it, anyway."

"Yeah Dad," Kurt nodded. He saw the bag of potato chips by his dad's side and rolled his eyes. He sent the bag to the kitchen. "I _told_ you, you can't eat stuff like that! Carole's going to be mad when she hears you were cheating."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat with his legs crossed and tucked underneath him, braiding Rachel's hair. "Rachel, you're avoiding the question. Did you or did you not make out with Puck?"<p>

Rachel huffed and shook her head. "No, not _exactly_."

"Girl, what do you mean, not exactly?" Mercedes asked, looking up from painting her toenails.

"Well, I didn't make out with Puck," Rachel said softly. "But," she sighed and reached behind her to bat Kurt's hand away. "Kurt, you have to _promise_ not to tell Finn this."

Kurt bristled and shook his head. "No, no way. If you did something that would hurt him you _have_ to tell him, Rach. Do _not_ put me in the middle of this. You know what? No, I don't want to know. Don't tell me. Tell _him_. He deserves to know if you did something stupid. He's already torn up about something."

"I know," Rachel moaned, dropping her head. "Just—I'll tell him, after Sectionals. We can't afford to have him lose focus."

"Oh hey!" Kurt raised his hand. "No Glee club talk, remember?"

"I know what we can talk about," Mercedes started, closing the nail polish bottle and putting it on the nightstand. "We can talk about why Kurt has had a stupid grin on his face all night."

"Ooh, yes!" Rachel cooed, turning around with a jump, pretzel-ing her legs in front of her. "Is it a boy? Tell me it's a boy."

"Oh my _god_ you guys are terrible!" Kurt laughed, pushing Rachel's shoulders. "I have _not_ had a grin on my face all night!"

Mercedes nodded, looking at Rachel who also nodded. "Yes, you have, boy. So, spill. Who is he? Is he hot? He better be hot."

"Oh man," Kurt groaned, rubbing his face with both of his hands. "You two _suck,_ you know that, right? Fine, his name is Blaine. And yes, he's hot."

Rachel squealed and launched herself into Kurt's arms, knocking him back. "Do you love him? Does he love you? Are you dating?"

"Ok, _chill_, Rachel," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes and pulling Rachel off Kurt. "Please tell me he's gay this time, Kurt. At least for your sake."

Kurt laughed and nodded. "Yes, unbelievably, he's gay. But just because he's gay does not mean he has any feelings for me, it'll _neve_r happen, trust me. But, ohmygod," he sighed. "He's so drop dead gorgeous you wouldn't believe it."

Rachel clapped and smiled. "Kurt, you have to get a picture of him so we can see! And, don't be like that, you never know! He could totally like you back, you're quite the catch, you know."

"Oh, he's way out of my league," Kurt shook his head. "But," he said, shrugging, "he's sure nice to look at!"

"Now I _have_ to see a picture of him!" Mercedes said, bouncing a little. "Seriously, Kurt. That's the third time you've mentioned something about how good the boy looks, he must be smokin'"

Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes. "You have _no_ idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A reminder, remember I am only taking fleeting ideas from the show, and basically creating my own timeline. So don't go on about how "this and this" didn't happen then! :D Again, thank you so much to everyone who has alerted/favorite/reviewed this so far... I'm just blown away. **

**This chapter makes me kinda nervous, it's a bit angsty and I feel like I kept rewriting everything. Oy. Although, I think we're finally making progress... that's good, right? I'd really appreciate it if you let me know what you think of this one, I'm kinda sitting here biting my lip. For those of you who love Finn (I do, I know, he should be back in 6, I would think.)**

* * *

><p>Kurt was one of the last ones to exit his class, the last one of the day. He looked up and saw Blaine standing across the hallway, almost bouncing with energy. Kurt shook his head and laughed. "What has you so wound up? You look like you're ready to jump your way to practice, which, to be honest, wouldn't be that odd for you."<p>

Blaine took a deep, calming breath and looked Kurt straight in the eyes. "I'm going to make a huge announcement at practice today. And, holy crap, I'm nervous. I've been going crazy all day. Kurt, you have _no_ idea. I'm freaking out!"

Kurt's eyes widened with shock and his heart started to race, just slightly. Blaine couldn't… could he? There's no way. "Oh? What's this announcement?" He tried really, really hard to act casual. Blaine's announcement could be anything, Kurt knew. There's no reason why Kurt should think it would have anything to do with him. No reason at all.

Grinning, Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and started dragging him towards the choir room. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Kurt had to try really, really hard to sit straight and not stare at Blaine while they waited for Wes to drone through the opening minutes. He was starting to get extremely nervous about Blaine's announcement. What on earth had Blaine so worked up? He didn't want to get his hopes up, but Blaine had been sorta kinda flirty lately, and he _had_ paid for his coffee that one time, and had remembered his coffee order! Kurt closed his eyes briefly and worked to control himself. He was nowhere near an outburst, but he didn't want to have to go through another closet incident anytime soon.

"The council recognizes junior Warbler Blaine Anderson," Wes called, smacking his gavel once.

Blaine nodded and stood. "Thanks Wes, fellow Warblers," he said, looking around. "To put it bluntly, I'm in love."

With that, Kurt's heart, _exploded._ He whipped his head around to look at Blaine, who wasn't looking at him. This was _not happening_. There was no _way_—

A round of applause went out and Blaine raised his hand to quiet everyone. "Guys, guys. I'd like to express my feelings for this person in the only way I know how, through song."

Kurt could feel himself start to get lightheaded. Blaine was… in love? He had to blink a few times to regain his focus, Blaine still wasn't looking at him. That was weird. Wasn't Blaine talking about him?

"So," Blaine continued. "I know this is highly unusual for us, and I _know_ it's really close to Sectionals, but I'd like to suggest that we make a trip to the mall and do a number there. Now before you freak out Wes, think about how good it'd be for us. It'd be performing in front of other people, instead of each other and other classmates; we'd be able to get a feel of how we sound right before competition."

"Blaine, why do you want to sing at a mall, of all places?" David asked, cutting in before Wes could open his mouth.

Blaine smiled and folded his arms over his chest. "The guy I want to sing to works at the Gap, so we'd be singing there specifically."

Kurt's lungs felt like they had been squeezed, depriving him of all the oxygen they contained. He coughed, and stood. He ignored the concerned look that Blaine gave him and started heading towards the door. "Excuse me, I'll be right back," he said, continuing coughing. It felt so hard to _breathe_. "I just need to use the restroom."

After he closed the choir door behind him, Kurt took off towards the bathroom, thankful that the hallway was empty. As soon as he entered the bathroom, he slammed the door shut and went over to the sink, leaning on it with both hands. He closed his eyes and locked the door in and afterthought, head sagging when he heard the lock _click_.

He needed to _do_ something. His eyes flew open and he shot his head up, staring himself in the mirror. He watched his own chest rise and fall heavily, and tightening his grip on the sink, he untied his tie, sending it into the sink.

"Idiot," he whispered to his reflection. He knew, _knew_ he had no chance with Blaine. There was no reason to get so worked up like this.

It just really sucked to hear Blaine talk about someone _else_ like that.

Kurt pushed off from the sink and watched his blazer unbutton and quickly flung it off, sending it to hang over a bathroom stall. He really didn't care about it, at this point. He held out his arms to his sides and let his sleeves roll up, untucked his shirt and unbuttoned the first few buttons.

His dad would be so pissed if he knew he was doing this at school but if he didn't do this now, didn't have this release, he wasn't sure how much control he would have when he went back out there and faced Blaine.

He closed his eyes, fisted both hands in front of his body and flicked all his fingers against his palms. When he opened his eyes he let out a gasp.

"Ohmygod," he squeaked, staring wide-eyed at his hands, not able to move from the shock.

There, in each of his palms, were balls of fire, just hovering over his hands.

He hadn't been sure what to expect when he went for all his fingers at once, but it certainly wasn't _this_.

This was… this was.

"Holy shit," Kurt breathed, finally able to move his hands. He cocked his head to the side and slowly moved his arms up and down, the fire following him. He suddenly remembered exactly where he quickly shook his wrists, the fire going out as quickly as it appeared. "Wow," he said, biting his lip. This discovery almost had him forgetting why he had locked himself in the bathroom in the first place, until there was a knock on the door.

"Kurt? Are you okay in there? Why is the door locked?"

_Blaine_.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his eyes with the base of both palms. "I'm fine, Blaine. I just don't feel well. I'll be back in a minute, okay? Go back to practice."

"Are you _sure?_ You've been gone for a while, everyone is starting to get worried."

Kurt huffed, definitely noticing how Blaine said everyone, not just himself. "Yeah, Blaine. Just must've eaten something that didn't agree with me. I'll be there in a minute, seriously. Go. I'm okay."

Kurt waited to hear Blaine start to walk away, which admittedly took half a beat, and sighed. He felt drained, not so much physically but emotionally, which was uncommon. _This_ is why he didn't want to fall for Blaine. He knew that he had absolutely _no_ chance with him.

For once, he didn't care what he looked like, so he just slung his tie around his neck and grabbed his blazer, folding it over his arm. After a fleeting glance in the mirror and shifting his hair a bit, he unlocked the door and made his way back into the choir room.

* * *

><p>Kurt just lay there, watching the oil slowly drain out of the car. He sighed and tapped his feet together, thinking about what he was now calling <em>Blaine's Epic Embarrassment<em>.

Kurt really felt bad for Blaine, really, he did. Blaine had put himself out there, in front of a whole store full of shoppers and employees and one really, really embarrassed guy. Who, unfortunately had gotten fired from the display.

Oops.

Oh, well. He had really bad hair, anyway. Kurt would've figured that Blaine had better taste.

Of course, Kurt had been there for Blaine. Of course, Kurt had been there to tell Blaine that if he ever needed him, he'd be there. And, of course, Blaine was so blind, that Blaine didn't notice a _thing_. Kurt rolled his eyes and started pushing himself back and forth on the cart with his heels, waiting for the oil to finish draining.

"Hey, kid, you have a visitor."

"What, Dad?" Kurt called. Because, what? None of his friends ever stopped by when he was working at the shop.

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened and he pushed himself out from under the car quickly, looking up at Blaine. "Blaine, what—what are you doing here? How did you even know that I was here?"

Blaine crouched down and folded his arms over his knees. "Nick and Jeff mentioned that you said you were going to work in your dad's shop a bit, I can't believe you've never mentioned you work on cars. That's," he swallowed hard, "that's pretty awesome, Kurt."

Kurt sat up and looked down at himself. His coveralls were tied at the waist and all he had on for a shirt was a white tank top. It got really warm in his dad's shop sometimes. Oy, that was rather embarrassing. He started untying the knot around his waist and pulled the sleeves of his coveralls back on. "Yeah, well when your dad owns a repair shop, you kinda grow up learning these things. Anyway, what brings you here?" Kurt watched Blaine glance towards his dad, who was busy talking to a customer. He tried not to eye Blaine too obviously, but this was the first time he had seen him without his Dalton uniform on.

And, _holyshit_.

Blaine could seriously work tight fitted jeans, cuffed at the ankle, and a very tight button down shirt t-shirt. Kurt was having a hard time _not_ looking.

"Can we," Blaine started, "is there somewhere where we can talk, in private?"

"Uh, sure," Kurt said, confused. He pushed himself up off the cart and brushed his hands off on his sides. "Hey dad, I'm taking five. I'll be in the office. This one was just about done draining a minute ago if you want to cap it off and start filling it."

"Sure, Kurt," Burt said, nodding.

"Over here," Kurt said, heading to the office. He walked ahead of Blaine, mind going a million miles an hour because Blaine was acting very odd. He entered the office, letting Blaine follow him before he closed the door. He gestured towards a chair, "Have a seat, if you want."

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine blurted out, as soon Kurt finished speaking.

Kurt spun on his heels quickly so he could face Blaine directly, a confused look falling over his face. "Did you… did you what? What are you _talking_ about, Blaine?"

Blaine tugged at his hair which Kurt thought was incredibly sexy undone and loose, but that was beside the point, because Blaine was clearly upset about something. "Did I do something wrong? You've been acting really different the lately, distant."

"Blaine," Kurt laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Although, he probably did. Ever since Blaine's big announcement in front of all the Warblers, Kurt had been trying to busy himself with other things, other people. It really didn't hurt to have other Warblers as friends, too. Especially with Sectionals right around the corner, literally.

"Are you mad at me for the whole Jeremiah thing? Because I already feel seriously stupid about that, you know that," Blaine said, sighing.

Kurt bit his lip and his arms ached to pull Blaine into a hug, but he knew that would definitely give him away. "I'm not mad at you, Blaine," he breathed. Far from it, actually. "And I'm sorry if I made it seem that way, I didn't do it intentionally. Everything has just been really crazy with Sectionals this weekend and you're always off on your own learning your part, while I'm trying to settle in with the other guys learning our parts."

He hoped that was enough. From the look on Blaine's face, it looked as if it was.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense, I guess," Blaine shrugged and smiled. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit stressed out, too, and I overreacted. I just didn't want to go into Sectionals with you upset."

"Nah," Kurt grinned. "I'm not upset. I should get back to work though. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Blaine nodded and walked over to the office door. "Yeah, sorry for barging in on you like this, sometimes I do crazy things," he smiled. "See you tomorrow Kurt."

Kurt watched Blaine leave the shop and sat down hard on the desk. He had not expected anything like that to happen, at all.

"So is he why you blew up your closet?"

Kurt jumped at the sound of his dad's voice. "What?"

Burt entered the office and closed the door behind him. He jerked his head in the direction of the exit. "That kid, I take it he's the reason you had a breakdown and had to reorganize your closet with Finn?"

"Dad," Kurt sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Kurt," Burt said softly. "It's okay for you to have feelings for someone. You know that, right? Especially since it looks like he may return them."

Kurt's eyes bugged out and he shook his head wildly. "Dad, no way. A. There's no way Blaine likes me back," he stopped, blushing when he realized he just admitted his feelings for Blaine to his _dad_. "B. I _can't_ date anyone! Not like this!"

"Who says? Your mother had boyfriends at your age," Burt said, glancing out at the shop.

"What, really? How? You never told me that!"

"Kurt," Burt laughed. "You can date just like any normal teenager can. Just because you have abilities doesn't mean you have to keep to yourself all the time. You are able to keep control of yourself just fine around all your close friends, what makes you think you can't have a relationship?"

Kurt let out a puff of air and worried his lip in between his teeth. "I just… I never thought—I never thought I'd be able to."

Burt walked over and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, I don't know how we've never managed to have_ this_ conversation, but I guess it's because you've never been open with me about having…feelings for anyone. It's _okay_ for you to date. Trust me, your mom dated before me."

"Did she," Kurt closed his eyes. "Did she tell any of those guys? You know, about her?"

Burt nodded. "I think she told one other one, one she thought she may marry. It's a personal decision, Kurt. When you feel it's right, you'll know. Ah, Mrs. Meyers is back to pick up her car. We can finish talking about this later, if you'd like." Burt turned to exit the office and turned back around when he got to the door. "Oh, and Kurt? Blaine definitely cares about you, he was a nervous wreck when he asked me where you were."

"That's just because he thought I was mad at him," Kurt said, shaking his head.

Burt cocked an eyebrow. "And he drove all the way out here because of that? Kurt, the kid may not realize it, but he likes you."

Kurt watched his dad leave the office and go deal with the customer that had walked in to pick up her car. His mind was swimming with everything that his dad had just told him. He almost couldn't process it all. He needed to…think.

His way.

He walked out of the office and tried to wait for his dad to finish talking to the lady, but they were taking forever. He sighed, "Dad? I gotta—"

Burt looked away from Mrs. Meyers, glancing at Kurt. He nodded. "It's okay, Kurt. Go. I'm fine here."

Kurt sighed with relief and mouthed _thank you_ to his dad, before jogging to his Navigator. He didn't even care about still being in his coveralls, just grabbed a towel and threw it over the seat before hopping in the driver's seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the cemetery.

He needed his mom.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hmm. Just going to say, y'all are probably going to like this one ;) Let me know! **

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up to his house and smiled when he saw Finn lying out in the grass, tossing a football up in the air. He parked in the driveway and checked his reflection in the rearview mirror quickly. Sighing, he opened the door and left the car, walking over to Finn.<p>

Finn caught the ball and looked up at Kurt. "Hey, Kurt what's –" he sat up quickly. "You've been crying! What's wrong?"

"I went to go see my mom," Kurt said, holding his hand out so he could help Finn stand up. "C'mon, let's go to the backyard. I'll even let you toss me the football and I'll send it back to you."

Finn's eyes widened as he let Kurt help pull him up. "Wow, must've been a heck of a day if you're willing to do _that_ for me." He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "You okay?"

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I am now. I'll tell you about it when we get in the backyard."

Kurt had insisted on a large privacy fence in their backyard so he could do things exactly like this—letting Finn toss the football toward him—he'd stop it when it got in his general direction—and he'd send it back to Finn. He told Finn about Blaine's visit to the shop, and then what Burt had said.

"So you _are_ able to date? See, I told you, man," Finn said, smiling and tossed the football at Kurt again.

Kurt stopped the football right before it hit the ground and sent it back with a spiral, laughing when Finn had to dive to catch it. "It can't all be easy for you, quarterback. I just," he let out puff of breath, "Even _if_, and that's a huge if, Blaine has any feelings for me like my dad seems to think he does… which that alone is so wrong on so many levels, by the way… I wouldn't know the first thing about," he scrunched up his face, "dating."

"I've been on plenty of dates!" Finn grinned, catching the ball again easily. "I can finally give _you_ brotherly advice!"

"Oh man, dating advice from _you_?" Kurt groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Besides, he just had that disaster with Jeramiah. There'd be no _way_ he'd like me. I don't even want to get my hopes up. I just need to get over him."

Finn shrugged and tossed the ball back to Kurt. "You can like two people at once, bro. Sometimes you can't help it. It just creeps up on you."

Kurt let the ball fall to the ground, letting Finn know he was done. "I don't want to think about how many times you've gone back and forth between Quinn and Rachel. I think I'm done thinking about it for right now."

"Hey," Finn said, jogging up to Kurt. He clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It'll be fine, you'll date, now that you know it's perfectly okay. Whether it's Blaine or some other guy, you'll find someone."

Kurt turned to Finn and looked at him with an odd expression. "When did you get so concerned with my dating life? Especially since it's _nonexistent_?"

Finn shrugged and shook Kurt a little. "I dunno, man. I just want you to be happy. I don't want to walk into another closet explosion anytime soon! That was kinda scary, dude."

Leaning into Finn, Kurt sighed. "Thanks Finn, for everything. It's nice to be able to have someone other than my dad to talk to about this stuff."

"Hey," Finn said, grinning. "What are brothers for?"

* * *

><p><em>We won ours! How about you, boo? Did you find out yet?<em>

Kurt turned his body so he could hide his phone while they waited to hear the results. He was tucked behind Nick and Jeff so he was sure no one could see him secretly texting Mercedes. He quickly tapped out a message back.

_Congrats! They're just about to announce here. Let you know soon!_

Soon Kurt saw all his fellow Warbler's arms shoot up in the air, he had completely missed hearing the announcement, having been so focused on trying to text in secret. Oh, hey. They had won first place.

Just like Blaine had predicted.

Kurt quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and looked around, everyone was hugging each other. He smiled and looked for Blaine, who was currently holding their first place trophy in one hand and had his other arm around Wes, grinning like an idiot.

Kurt knew Blaine pretty much had won it for them, so he deserved all the praise he was getting. Blaine had _rocked_ it. He felt a hand clap on his shoulder and he looked over at Jeff, nodding. He still didn't feel the way about the Warblers like he did about the New Directions, and couldn't help feeling a little pang of sadness that he wasn't sharing this victory with _them_.

"Hey," Blaine said, and Kurt wondered how he had gotten in front of him so abruptly without him noticing.

"Hey yourself," Kurt answered, smiling.

"So most of the guys are all going to head over to David's to celebrate, he has a huge TV, care to join us?" Blaine asked, smiling and still clutching the trophy.

Kurt _had_ been planning on meeting the New Directions gang over at Rachel's to celebrate, but those plans got pushed to the side quickly when Blaine's eyes turned pleading. "Sure, yeah. I'll come." He _was_ a Warbler, now. Might as well celebrate the victory with them.

And, if he was completely honest with himself, there was _no way_ he could've turned down a request from Blaine.

"Great!" Blaine said. "I'll text you the address, or you can follow me. That'd probably be easier, his subdivision gets a little crazy."

Kurt watched Blaine turn around, and Nick immediately jumped on Blaine's back, causing Blaine to almost drop the trophy but an ear to ear smile formed on Blaine's face, nonetheless. Kurt's heart ached a little bit; wishing he could be that carefree with Blaine, but there would be absolutely no _way_. That would be pretty out of character for himself, and would _definitely_ give his feelings away. He bit his lip and pulled his phone back out of his pocket.

_Sorry won't make it to Rach's – going to celebrate our WIN with the rest of the Warblers :D_

Kurt barely had put his phone back in his pocket before it vibrated.

_Yay! See you at REGIONALS! Will Blaine be at this celebration? ;) _

Kurt rolled his eyes and quick checked that no one was paying attention to him. Everyone had started to leave, most heading to David's house.

_Yes, he will. He invited me out with them. It's a group thing. Don't start. _

Kurt put his phone away—for good—ignoring it when it vibrated, knowing exactly what it said. He looked up and it was just him and Blaine standing there, now. Wow, everyone had emptied out fast.

"Ready to head out?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Kurt said, and followed Blaine out to the parking lot.

David's house was pretty big, and Blaine hadn't been kidding about the huge TV. Most everyone that had come over had dumped their blazers and ties in their cars and were now crashed around the various pieces of furniture in David's entertainment room, arguing about what video game to play.

"Hey, Kurt, want anything to drink?" Blaine called from the stairway.

"Hey, you didn't offer the rest of us anything!" Jeff called.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That's because all of you have been here before, Kurt hasn't, he doesn't know where anything is."

Kurt craned his neck around and looked at Blaine from his seat in an oversized recliner. "Diet anything, is fine. Thanks."

"Sure," Blaine said, running up the stairs.

Kurt listened to the guys, still arguing, not really caring to join in because honestly, he didn't care about video games, at _all_. That was Finn's thing. He looked up when a can of Diet Coke suddenly appeared in front of his face and his breath caught in his throat.

_Ohmygod_.

Blaine had unbuttoned his shirt completely, rolled up his sleeves, and his undershirt was very tight. Kurt could see how well defined his chest and abs were. He had to quickly dart his eyes away and cough, grabbing the can. "Thanks."

"Hey, scoot," Blaine said, gesturing at the chair.

"Hmm?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine made another gesture at him. "Scoot over, there's more than enough room for the two of us in that chair."

"Oh, okay," Kurt said softly, and moved over. He forced himself to control his breathing when he felt Blaine slide in next to him; his entire right side against Blaine's left. This was the most contact he'd _ever_ had with Blaine and _wow_, Blaine was warm. He swallowed hard and stared at his soda can. Right. Not opening it would look weird.

He wasn't sure he could move right this second, even if he tried. Of course he _could_ open the soda can, but there's no way he would risk anyone seeing that. Especially Blaine. He was startled out of his trance when he heard Nick's voice.

"Blaine! Madden?"

"Nah," Blaine said, "I'll pass this round and just watch." He shifted slightly and rested his hand on Kurt's knee. "So, what did you think of today?"

Kurt had to put the can down on the end table beside the chair because otherwise he might end up crushing it, or something equally horrible and obvious. He was having a hard time even seeing straight and could hardly focus on anything but _Blaine's hand on his knee_. Seriously, Kurt swallowed hard. Blaine had _no_ idea what he was doing to him right now. "It was fun," Kurt said in the most controlled voice he could muster. "It was nice to win, that's for sure. Clearly that was all you."

Blaine quickly squeezed his hand and let go, and Kurt was almost thankful for the loss of contact, he could _think_ again. "It definitely wasn't just me, you guys sounded _amazing_—Jeff, that was a horrible play! Do you even know what you're doing? C'mon!" Blaine called, pointing at the TV. "Anyways," he laughed.

"Anyways," Kurt sighed, keeping his hands locked together in his lap. He couldn't even look at Blaine right now, afraid that if he did, his eyes would give everything away. He just stared straight ahead, everything out of focus.

If Kurt had been paying attention, he would've noticed Blaine fidgeting and flexing his fingers in his left hand a few times before he did something that Kurt didn't expect.

At all.

Blaine had grabbed Kurt's right hand, pulled it away from where it was locked together with his other hand and intertwined their fingers.

_That_ got Kurt to focus.

His eyes widened and he turned his head sharply to look at Blaine, who was looking at the TV, but with a smile on his face. Kurt could barely hear anything over his erratic heartbeat. "B-Blaine?" he managed to get out, but Blaine just shook his head, still not turning to look at Kurt.

"Shh," he said, and squeezed Kurt's hand.

Kurt glanced down at their hands, and back up at Blaine, wishing now more than ever that somehow mind reading was one of his abilities. What the _hell_ was Blaine doing? What on earth did this mean? Nothing? Everything? Why wasn't Blaine_ saying anything?_ It was becoming infuriating. He needed a distraction.

Glancing around, he knew he couldn't just… move something. That wouldn't do. His eyes landed on the TV and he sighed. He'd have to do it. He turned the TV off, which was met by a loud uproar.

"What!"

"I was just about to score!"

"Who sat on the remote?"

Even Blaine was a little distracted, so that gave Kurt the chance to pull his hand away and stand up. He quickly left the room and went up the stairs. He was at the front door when Blaine called his name. He turned around and sighed. "Yes?"

"Kurt why were you—" Blaine started, looking at Kurt's hand on the front door. "You were just going to leave? Why?"

Kurt let go of the door and rubbed the front of his right hand across his forehead, closing his eyes tightly. "I think you know why, Blaine." When he opened his eyes he was almost shocked at the amount of hurt he saw in Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine, stepping forward. "I'm sorry if I—I'm sorry if I was too forward, or if I was way off base, there. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Kurt worried his bottom lip between his teeth and stared at his feet. He couldn't believe it. He must've been hearing things. This was _impossible_. "You weren't off base," he mumbled. Might as well get that out in the open, once and for all, he figured.

"Then why—" Blaine started, stepping closer to Kurt so he was directly in front of him. "Why'd you run away like that?"

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, finally looking up and meeting Blaine's eyes. He had to square his shoulders just a tiny amount to regain some control of the war that was going inside his body. "What about Jeramiah? You _just_ said you were all in love with him and you did that crazy performance for him? There's no way you're over him already."

"Oh god," Blaine moaned, covering his face with a hand_. "Please_ don't ever remind me of that, ever again. You'd be surprised how fast one can get over someone when something like that happens. Anyway, Kurt," he said, reaching out and grabbing one of Kurt's hands. "This is okay, isn't it?"

Kurt let his fingers intertwine with Blaine's and nodded ever so slightly. "Yeah, it's okay." Definitely okay. Kurt's heart was going to beat out of his _chest_. Holy _crap_.

"C'mon," Blaine said, tugging on Kurt's hand. "Let's go rejoin the guys. You're not going anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: First of, THANK YOU to everyone who has come aboard with this little story. You all blow me away, seriously. **

**I have to say, I think the end of this one is a tad awkward, I apologize if it seems like it. But! WE'RE FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE! Anyway, I have a dilemma, and I'll leave it at the end. It's up to you if you'll help me out or not :)**

* * *

><p>"—and then he sat back down next to me and just spent most of the night with his arm around my shoulders, " Kurt gushed, holding his phone to his ear while he easily spun the deck chair in front of him around. "I don't know what it means, Mercedes! He just walked me to my car, said goodnight and left. I haven't heard from him yet today. Oh wait, holy crap speak of the devil," Kurt laughed, pulling his phone back when a notification sounded, "he just texted me. I <em>will<em>, okay! I'll text you what he said, ohmygod, good_bye_ Mercedes." He ended the call and pulled up the text message, still spinning the chair in front of him.

_Goodmorning! :D Busy today? _

Kurt stopped the chair and smiled at his phone for a beat. He couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of excitement that rushed over him at seeing Blaine's text. He tried to be as casual as possible with his response.

_Morning :) No, not really. You?_

He barely had to close the text message screen before Blaine responded, and his heart skipped a beat thinking about how maybe, possibly Blaine had been anxiously waiting his response.

_No plans yet, want to do something? I can come pick you up. Text me your address!_

Kurt honestly couldn't believe this was happening. He had no idea what Blaine meant by any of this, but he sure as hell wasn't going to waste an opportunity to find out. He fired off an affirmative answer, along with his address and suddenly dropped his phone.

What was he going to _wear_?

_Okay I should be there in about an hour. _

Kurt's heart leapt into his throat and he grabbed his phone, heading inside and raced to his room. He had his closet doors open before he was even all the way in his bedroom. He sat down, hard, on his bed and started pulling various items out of his closet, letting them hover momentarily before groaning and sending them back.

Kurt swallowed hard; realizing that the only time Blaine had seen him without his Dalton uniform was when he was in his coveralls. He had _no_ idea how Kurt dressed. "Finn!" he yelled. "Get _in_ here!"

"What's wrong?" Finn called, running into Kurt's room. He saw the clothes going in and out of Kurt's closet. "Oh, _no_ please tell me you're not blowing up your closet again."

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, exasperated. "Blaine's coming over to pick me up in an hour and I have no _idea what to wear_!" He continued to bring different combinations of shirts and pants out, nothing looking right.

Finn scrunched up his face. "Hold up, okay. First, what's going on with Blaine? And second, there's no freakin way you'd ask me for help on what to wear. You scoff almost every time I walk out the door."

Kurt flung a scarf at Finn's face. "That's because you have a horrid sense of style. If you'd just _let_ me—" he paused and rolled his eyes when Finn narrowed his eyes at him. "Right, fine. I have no idea what is going on with Blaine, it's like he did a complete one eighty on me yesterday. I'll explain later, right now I'm freaking out because he's never seen me in normal clothes! What if he takes one look at me and runs the other way? Should I tone it down?"

Finn held up his hand and shook his head, laughing. "Dude, _calm_ down! Just dress like you, man. You'll be fine. And cut it out," he said, dodging a hat, this time seeing it coming, "it's normal to be nervous on the first date. You remember how I was when I first took Quinn out, I puked!"

"This isn't a date, Finn!" Kurt sighed, and flopped back on his bed. "He just asked me if I was busy and if I wanted to do something. He's coming to pick me up, that's all." He pulled a pair of skinny jeans and a button down out of his closet, turning his head to look at Finn. "Think that'll be okay? Look like I'm trying too hard?"

"Kurt, I'm the _last_ person you want to ask for clothes advice, but I'm sure you'll look fine, text a picture of yourself to Mercedes or something if you're that worried," Finn said and walked over to Kurt, holding his hand out. "C'mon, get changed. I know you're going to spend a crazy amount of time worrying over your hair, too."

Kurt groaned and let Finn help him up off the bed. "Oh _god_, don't remind me, my hair!"

Kurt was busy trying to get his hair to stay just _right_ when he heard the doorbell. "Finn, don't you _dare_ go downstairs," he called, and took a deep, calming breath as he stood and left his room. He was at the top of the stairs when Finn stuck his head out of his bedroom.

"Good luck on your date!" he grinned.

"It's not a date, Finn! And don't tell dad and Carole if you see them before I get back! Just tell them," Kurt said, already heading down the stairs, "just tell them I went out with the girls." He made it to the front door and bit the inside of his cheek to try to stop the smile that was starting as he opened the door. "Hey, Blaine," he breathed.

Blaine smiled and cocked his head to the side a tiny bit. "Hey, Kurt. You look great."

"Oh," Kurt said, feeling his cheeks betray him. "Thanks." He sidestepped Blaine to get out of the doorway and closed the door behind him. "So, shall we?"

"We shall," Blaine said, grinning, and Kurt felt his heart trip a little. He didn't think he could ever get over that smile. And, the curls. Kurt was so thankful that Blaine hadn't gelled his hair today, because ever since that day in the shop, he was dying to see Blaine's hair free again.

Kurt had barely closed the car door when Blaine turned and looked at him, his calm demeanor that he had at the door lost, now looking at Kurt with nervous eyes.

"Kurt, I'm just going to come out and say this, okay? Because if I don't do it now, I'm going to lose my nerve and then it's just going to drive me nuts all day," Blaine said quickly, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Kurt's eyes widened and he nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Okay," Blaine breathed and reached over to grab one of Kurt's hands. "I think I like you—er, well. I know I like you."

Kurt suddenly remembered they were still in his driveway and he darted his eyes to the front window, where he saw Finn peeking out at them. He smirked a little and closed the drapes, knowing Blaine would have thought it was Finn, if he had been paying any attention. He looked back at Blaine, who looked like he was holding his breath. He squeezed Blaine's hand. "You uh," he paused, taking a deep breath. "Wow, okay. Blaine. I like you, too."

Blaine exhaled, looking relieved. "Oh, phew." He pulled his hand away and started the car. "We probably better get going before your brother comes out and murders me or something."

"Oh, Finn?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow. "He's harmless," he laughed and tried to push away the feelings that were threatening to overcome him. Yes, Finn was harmless. _Kurt_ wasn't. He had no idea how to handle a…dating relationship. Is that what this was? Or, what it would turn into? Honestly, he was scared to death. A hand covering his own shook him out of his trance.

"Hey," Blaine said calmly, navigating through Kurt's neighborhood with one hand on the wheel. "I'm nervous, too. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing," he squeezed Kurt's hand quickly and flipped his own over so he could interlink their fingers.

Oh, Blaine had_ no_ idea. Kurt just smiled and concentrated on the fact that Blaine was rubbing his thumb back and forth across Kurt's hand. It was a small gesture, intimate gesture, and it was making Kurt's chest feel like it was having its own firework display inside.

* * *

><p>Kurt closed the front door behind him and leaned up against it, suddenly breathing heavily. He heard voices in the living room, so he pushed himself off the door and as soon as he was in eyesight of the living room he flung the curtains closed, turned the TV off along with sending the remote across the room - well away from his dad's reach - and turned his dad's recliner so he was facing him.<p>

"Kurt!" Burt exclaimed, "What on earth makes you think it's okay to walk in here and do all that? We've talked about this, you can't just barge in and start—" he stopped and leaned forward in his chair. "Kid, come, sit."

Kurt glanced around, noticing the slightly shocked expressions of both Finn and Carole, both of whom he hadn't even noticed were in the room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle everyone, I just—"

Finn stood up and rested both of his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Was it that bad?" he asked softly. "Do we need to go blow up your closet again?"

Kurt shook his head and his eyes darted to his dad, who was watching the exchange with interest. "No, it was fine, great, even," he said to Finn. He sighed, exasperated. He _hated_ sometimes that Mercedes didn't know, and he had to relate parts of his life, however embarrassing, to his stepbrother and his _dad_. He pushed Finn's arms off of him and went to sit down next to Carole. "I just got back from hanging out with Blaine."

Burt let out a huff and nodded. "I take it something happened and that's why you came in here, all guns ablazin?"

Carole patted Kurt's knee. "Honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Kurt sighed and glanced at Finn, who was still standing in the entranceway to the living room. "Are you in or out? Because if you're in, you better come in now otherwise you won't be able to."

Finn looked confused but shrugged and sat down on the other side of Kurt. He understood when he saw all the magazines that were on the coffee table falling to the floor.

Kurt lifted the coffee table up and moved it so it was square in the middle of the room, near the ceiling, and sent it spinning in a perfect circle. "Sorry," he sighed, motioning at the coffee table, "I just need something to focus on, something heavy."

Burt seemed hardly phased by the flying furniture that was only a few feet away from him. "You're obviously upset, Kurt. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Kurt's eyes focused on the coffee table, really not wanting to have this conversation in front of his entire family. "So, Blaine likes me."

"Well, that's good news, isn't it?" Carole asked softly.

Kurt's eyes darted to her briefly and he nodded, before returning to look at the coffee table. He slumped just barely against Finn, knowing Finn wouldn't mind. "I have _no_ idea what to do," he groaned. "We went for coffee, then walked around outside a bit, did some window shopping, then he dropped me off."

"Kurt," Burt started, scratching his head. "I know this is difficult for you, but if you two date, it's perfectly okay. We went over this."

"Yeah," Finn started, and shrugged. "Dating isn't that bad. So that _was_ a date? See, I told you, I was _so_ right!"

"Finn," Kurt said, shoving against him. "Cut it out, it wasn't. I'm just, I'm scared," he said softly.

Carole tilted her head to the side slightly and looked at him with concerned eyes. "Scared of what?"

"Of this!" Kurt exclaimed, gesturing at the coffee table. He had it slow to a stop, and sent it spinning in the opposite direction. "How do I keep that from someone I'm a relationship with?"

"Kurt, your mother did just fine in high school with her boyfriends without ever telling them," Burt said, and started glancing around the room. "I'm sure you'll be just fine, you're just nervous, _that's_ normal. Now, bring the table down and let me have my remote back, the game is about to start."

Kurt took a deep breath and brought the coffee table back down, and put all the magazines back. He sent the remote to his dad and stood, "Thanks guys, sorry I freaked out on everyone. It's not exactly something I can call and freak about to 'Cedes."

Carole reached up and grasped Kurt's hand, causing him to turn and smile at her. "Kurt, you know your dad loves you, and I do, too. We'll always be here if you need to talk, and I understand that this isn't the most comfortable conversation to have, but your dad _does_ understand some of what you're going through."

"Right, I know," Kurt breathed and he was almost out of the living room when his phone buzzed.

_Had a great day today :D Coffee early tomorrow before school? _

He couldn't contain the smile that split across his face, if he tried. Screw being scared, Blaine _liked him back!_ He quickly ran up to his room and fell back on his bed before he tapped out a response.

_Of course. Oh, and I had a great day too, btw. _

Letting his phone fall to his side, Kurt spread out his limbs so he was spread eagle on his bed. A feeling of giddiness rose up in him and he had to fight back a squeal of laughter. He didn't want to think about what his dad had said, about how his mom kept her abilities from her high school boyfriends. About how she had only told one other man besides his dad, and she thought she was going to marry that man.

Kurt was just going to be happy for right now, because Blaine wasn't even his…boyfriend yet. He smiled at the thought of that word.

Yeah, he definitely wanted to be Blaine's boyfriend.

And he was pretty sure that Blaine felt the same way, after today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN part 2: Geeze, will they kiss already? Sorry for the awkward family interaction, I really don't know how to write Carole in here, so you probably won't see much of her. Anyway, my dilemma! I've been thinking ahead (way ahead) and teenage boys being teenage boys have sexual feelings (I've already established this Kurt is not completely cannon Kurt...) so how does everyone feel about a possible rating change to M? It wouldn't be smut for just the sake of writing it, it'd have a lot to do with Kurt's ability to control himself. (Think Clark Kent, lol). Let me know!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, this is super short. But, I think you'll probably like what happens :D I had to cut it off here because I want the weekend to have it's own chapter. Also, general consensus is that a bump up to an 'M' rating is a-okay with everyone, so when the boys get to that point, I'll go ahead and do that ;) Let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>Kurt was startled by a voice tickling his ear.<p>

"Staying away from Finn again?"

Kurt smiled and turned to see Blaine standing behind him, suddenly thankful that he hadn't been _doing_ anything because he hadn't heard Blaine approach him. "I just wanted to finish some of this before I headed home," he said, gesturing towards his textbook.

"Well I'll walk you out to your car if you're about done," Blaine said, rocking back on his heels.

Kurt shrugged. "Sure, I can always finish this later." He hadn't really seen Blaine all day, except for their brief few minutes at the Lima Bean before school, and even then they hadn't really had time to talk because it had been so busy and loud. He packed up his stuff quickly and walked beside Blaine towards the exit of the library. He glanced sideways towards Blaine, who looked off in his own little world, and down at their hands, which were soclose, but not close enough. Blaine, so far, had been the one to initiate contact every time. But, Kurt was allowed to do it too, right? There was no one else in the hallway, so with a surge of adrenaline before he lost his nerve, he quickly clasped his hand into Blaine's.

Blaine quickly turned his head toward Kurt and smiled, squeezing his hand. "So, how about I take you out to dinner Friday night?"

Kurt almost tripped over his feet. "L-like on a date?"

Blaine stopped walking right before the door that lead to the parking lot and turned towards Kurt, still holding Kurt's hand. "Yes, on a date. I'd like to do this right, Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath before looking into Blaine's eyes. _Control_. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he felt like he did the very first day he met Blaine, except his hands were behaving themselves, thank _god_. He smiled and nodded. "Friday sounds great." He blushed when Blaine jumped a little. "You're a goof."

"Yeah well," Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Part of my charm."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt reached out to push the door open. He stopped suddenly and turned, biting his lip. "Oh, crap," he dropped Blaine's hand and rubbed his forehead, "McKinley's football team has a home game this Friday and I promised Finn I'd go this time."

Blaine's eyes sparkled and he shrugged. "I love football, we can go to the game together, if that's okay with you, and I'll take you out on Saturday."

Kurt wondered right then and there what it would be like to kiss Blaine, because it would've been the perfect moment for it. He wondered if he could handle it, because he was already having an urge to send a fireball down the hallway, or something equally crazy. Blaine was just so…_perfect_. "Of course you'd like football," Kurt smirked, "I'm just going to support Finn and a couple of the guys that are in glee are on the team, too. At least I won't be too lost anymore, from being on the team last year."

"Y-you were on the _football_ team?" Blaine asked, eyes huge.

"Briefly," Kurt said, waving it off. He pushed himself through the door and waited for Blaine to follow him. "Long story."

"Kurt," Blaine laughed, bumping his hip against Kurt's as they walked out to the parking lot. "You and your long stories. So, you never answered me about Friday and Saturday."

Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He rattled them in his hand and let out a puff of air. "Saturday sounds great," he tried, not looking straight at Blaine.

"But not Friday?"

Kurt could hear the slight hurt in Blaine's voice and he sighed, leaning up against his Navigator. Might as well get this out in the open. "Blaine, if you come with me to the game, all my friends will be there, and they'll go a bit crazy. You're not even my boyfriend yet—" his eyes widened when he said that. _Oops_, he hadn't meant to talk about_ that_ yet.

Blaine laughed and stepped right in front of Kurt, placing a hand on Kurt's right forearm. "Kurt, I can handle your friends. Plus, I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Kurt's eyes lit up and he met Blaine's gaze, almost slumping against his car with how intense Blaine was looking at him in that moment. Good _lord_ he loved Blaine's eyes. "I—yeah. I'd love that too."

"Great, I—" Blaine paused, leaning forward and kissing Kurt on his cheek quickly, a blush already forming on his own cheeks, "I'll see you tomorrow." He squeezed Kurt's arm, dropped his hand, and started heading towards his own car.

Kurt's eyes followed Blaine and his hand was dying to do something really cheesy like reach up to his cheek to touch where _Blaine's lips had just been_.

_Holy crap_.

Blaine had just kissed him!

Kurt bit his lip to try to hide his smile and yeah, it was just a kiss on his cheek, but still. Blaine –his boyfriend—which, Kurt couldn't _believe_ he was saying, had just kissed him on the cheek. And was taking him out on two dates this weekend.

He rolled his eyes skyward and unlocked his car, dragging himself into the driver's seat. He had to go home.

And do _something_.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into his driveway and was a little disappointed when he didn't see Finn's car. He checked the clock on the dash and sighed, he still had some time till Finn would be home from football practice. Oh, well. Kurt was positively <em>thrumming<em> with energy—he needed a release. Finn would just miss out on the display.

He quickly made his way up to his room and tossed his bag on his bed. He stood in the middle of the room, leaned his head back with a huge grin on his face, unable to keep it contained, let his tie come off and sent it onto his bed. His blazer unbuttoned, slid off his arms, and he shot it into his closet. He untucked his shirt and unbuttoned every button at the same time, rolling his neck when he sent the shirt to the closet.

Kurt glanced at his dresser that was along the opposite wall, opened a drawer, and pulled a shirt from the top. As soon as the shirt was in reach he grabbed it and pulled it on.

_Now_ he was comfortable. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Finn a quick text.

_You're going to miss your favorite show if you're not home soon_.

He had made it halfway down the stairs his phone beeped at him.

_Dude! We just finished, I won't even shower. I'll be home in 10. _

Kurt laughed, pocketed his phone, and went out the backdoor. He started on the chairs, spinning each one of them, one right after the other. He could feel himself relaxing by the second. He glanced towards the end of the yard, at the cement wall that already had a few scorch marks on it and smiled.

He'd had his dad put _that_ up after the fireball discovery in the bathroom. His fingers started flexing instinctively, but he shook his head and relaxed his hands.

He'd wait for Finn.

He knew how much Finn loved to watch him throw fireballs around.

Kurt stopped one of the chairs and sat down, debating whether texting Blaine would be a good idea. They had _just_ seen each other. But, he was his boyfriend now, right? He could text him whenever he wanted, right? Just as he was about to pull his phone from his pocket, he heard a crash from inside the house.

Well, Finn was home.

He stood up and peeked his head in the door. "Finn, I'm already out here."

Finn came running through the house and met Kurt at the patio door, panting. "Holy crap, Kurt. Don't tease me with fire balls when I'm still at practice, I almost knocked Puck over trying to get out to my car. He thought I was finally going to get somewhere with Rachel."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Finn through the doorway. "All Puck thinks about is sex," he stopped all the chairs so Finn wouldn't run into any of them. "I hope you didn't kill yourself getting home."

"Nah," Finn said, jumping back and forth on each foot. "So, what did Blaine do now that you want to throw fire balls?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "why do you think this has anything to do with Blaine?"

"Because," Finn dragged out the word a little. "_Everything_ lately has had to do with Blaine, man. And that's totally cool!"

"Well," Kurt said, and he smiled, turning away from Finn, facing the cement barrier. "My _boyfriend_ is taking me out on a _date_ on Saturday and taking me to your football game on Friday." He yelped when he was suddenly picked up by Finn. "Oh my _god_ Finn you put me down right _now_," he yelled, laughing.

"Or you'll what?" Finn grinned, spinning Kurt around. "You wouldn't dare get out of this yourself, even though I know you can." He put Kurt down and pulled him in a one armed hug. "Seriously, though. That's awesome. I can't wait to meet him."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're lucky I like you. I could've easily gotten out of that."

Finn nodded and sat down on one of the chairs. "Now, bring on the fiya!"

"You, my dear brother," Kurt sighed, flicking his fingers against his hand, producing a fireball, "are far too obsessed with this." He sent it flying towards the cement wall, feeling the nervous energy draining from him immediately when the flame hit the wall and dissipated.

"Maybe," Finn grinned, watching another fireball fly towards the wall. "But, it's awesome, bro. You have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>I just have to say, I love Finn. 3 Chapter 9! Football game and Saturday night! Oh, and how do you think Kurt scored the winning point for that one game he was in? Hmmm...<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay, so you know how I said this chapter would be the football game and the Saturday night date? Well, I lied. The football game got a little out of hand. I'll get to the date in chapter 10! After that, we'll really get moving and it'll stop being told through a daily basis. As for all the fluff, oy. I know, I know. It's very fluffy right now. Angst and smut will make its way in, I promise ;) Kurt can't always control himself ;) This one kinda feels like a filler chapter, but, eh. It's cute. I think. Let me know what you think! I'm forever grateful for EVERYONE who has put this story on alert/favorite/and reviewed (especially the reviews! I love you all!)**

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned up against the side of his Navigator, waiting for Blaine, having already sent his dad and Carole in to get seats. His eyes scanned the parking lot and he jumped a little when he saw Blaine's car come in the entrance. He had already sent him a text saying he was parked by the lamppost that had a <em>3A<em> sign on it, so he was hoping Blaine had gotten the message.

Obviously Blaine had, because Blaine steered clear across the parking lot, right to where Kurt was. He pulled into the spot next to Kurt and got out of his car. Smiling, he pulled Kurt into a hug. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I haven't been to McKinley before."

Kurt returned the hug, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Not a problem, we were early, anyway."

Blaine ran one hand up and down Kurt's back a couple of times. "Wow, how have we not hugged yet?"

Kurt laughed, a deep rumbling laugh that shook his whole body. "No idea." He really didn't have any idea, because hugging Blaine felt _amazing_. He didn't want to let go. Blaine's arms were so strong and sure, he felt so…safe in the embrace.

"Okay, so how bad of an onslaught am I facing here?" Blaine asked, reluctantly leaning back out of the embrace.

Kurt dropped his arms, and started heading towards the entrance of the football field. "Uh, well. Once everyone heard you were coming, they decided it'd be a good idea to show some school pride," he said, ducking his head and blushing.

"Oh boy," Blaine laughed. He reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand. Once he looked up, his eyes widened. "Uh, Kurt there's a cheerleader running at you."

Kurt glanced up at what Blaine was looking at and dropped Blaine's hand, the smile that was already on his face got bigger. "Brit!" he called, holding out his arms.

Brittany squealed and launched herself into Kurt's arms, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Kurt's waist. "Kurt, you came!" She snuggled her head into Kurt's neck.

Kurt laughed and pretended to stagger from the force of the impact. "Well hello to you too, Brit," he looked over at Blaine, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "We're very close," he explained.

"Let me guess, long story?"

Kurt nodded and tapped Brittany's hip. "Brit, you can let go, now. You have to say hi to Blaine." He winced when she flung her head around and her ponytail hit him in the face. "Geeze, Brit. Watch it."

"Sorry!" Brittany said, hopping back down on the ground. She turned to Blaine and held out her hand. "So, I'm Brittany and if you hurt my Kurt here, my cat knows kung fu."

"Your, what?" Blaine coughed, looking at Kurt.

Kurt laughed. "Just go with it, Blaine. Brit, you better head back in. I'll see you after the game."

Brittany leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek before running back in through the gate. Kurt just smiled and followed in that direction, motioning for Blaine to follow him.

"Am I going to get a lot of threats like that from your friends?" Blaine asked, as he paid for their tickets.

"Oh, probably," Kurt said and froze when Blaine grasped his hand. "Uh, Blaine. McKinley's not exactly the most friendly place to be doing—" he cut himself off when his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hang on," he said, dropping Blaine's hand and pulling his phone out.

_911. Need you. Locker room._

Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. He glanced over to where he could see most of the McKinley football team already out on the field, so at least the locker room would be empty. He bit his lip and looked up at Blaine. "Finn is having some sort of disaster, I have to go help him really quick."

"Oh," Blaine said, looking around. "Do you want me to—" he cut off, unsure.

Kurt knew he couldn't send him to sit with his parents, seeing as they hadn't even met yet. "Come with me, it'll be fine. He's probably just nervous or something. He gets like that sometimes."

"Okay," Blaine said, following Kurt to the locker room entrance. "I'll wait out here, I guess."

"No!" Kurt said quickly. "No, just…just come in. It'll be fine. If I see Coach I'll explain. I don't want you to run into Karofsky or Azimio." He pulled Blaine into the locker room with him, his heart beating faster at just the thought of Karofsky or Azimio seeing Blaine. He really, really hoped neither of them were still in the locker room because that would just be _terrible_. "Finn?" he called. He heard a sniffle and he made his way to the back corner of the locker room, where Finn was leaning up against the lockers in the corner. "Finn, what happened?"

Finn opened his eyes and rubbed his face. "Oh, you brought him with you?"

Blaine took a step back and turned away. "I'll just give you guys a minute."

Kurt backed up and touched Blaine's hand. "Just give me a minute with him. Stay here, okay? Don't leave the locker room," he knew he sounded a bit pleading, but he really didn't care. He relaxed a little when Blaine nodded and went over to sit on a nearby bench. Kurt moved to crouch in front of Finn, reaching up to brush away a few stray tears. "Finn, tell me what's wrong."

Finn took a deep, shuddering breath. "R-Rachel. She, she just told me that she made out with Jesse. It was never Puck, man. And, it was before Sectionals, she was just waiting to tell me so I wouldn't screw it up. She's been lying to me this whole time!"

"Hey," Kurt said softly, and pulled Finn into a hug, "I can't believe she'd do this right before a game, but she had to tell you, it wasn't fair to either of you for her to continue to keep it a secret. The team still needs you, quarterback. Can you pull yourself together to get out there and focus?"

Finn sighed against Kurt's shoulder and nodded. "I may need your help," he mumbled.

Kurt laughed and pushed Finn back a little. "No, absolutely not. You know the rules. That's cheating." He rested his hand on Finn's knee, pushing himself up. "Now, c'mon, you're going to be late."

"Fine," Finn groaned, grabbing his helmet that was on the floor beside him. He looked past Kurt. "Nice to meet you, Blaine. I promise, I'm not disaster like this normally. I'll see you after the game."

Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt and Finn. "Good luck." He watched Finn run out of the locker room. "He going to be okay?" he asked Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "Girl problems."

"Ah," Blaine nodded. "You two seem close."

Kurt nodded. "We are. Never used to be, but ever since our parents got married last year, he's been pretty awesome." He motioned towards the door. "Ready to go watch the game?"

"Wow," Blaine's eyes widened, "you've only been step brothers for a year?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, smiling. "That's uh, well. I'm going to sound like a broken record here, but that's another long story."

"One of these days," Blaine said, eyes twinkling. "So who are Karofsky and Azimio and why did you not want me to run into them?" Blaine asked as they exited the locker room.

"Let's just say they're a big part of why I'm at Dalton," Kurt started, heading towards the bleachers. He turned when he realized Blaine wasn't following him. "What?" he asked.

Blaine's eyes softened and he reached out to grab Kurt's hand. "Kurt, I've had my fair share of bullies, too. But, we've got each other, now. Let's go find your dad and step mom."

Kurt let his fingers intertwine with Blaine's and he had to bite his lip to force his smile from splitting his face wide open. Blaine just made him ridiculously _happy_. He glanced up in the stands and saw his dad immediately. "C'mon, there they are." He led Blaine up the stairs and introduced Blaine to Carole. He had barely sat down before he had two hands covering his eyes.

"Kurt!"

He laughed, bringing the hands down from his eyes and pulling the arms those hands belonged to down into an awkward hug. "Hey Tina."

"So, this is Blaine?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yes," Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. "This is Blaine. Blaine," he said, looking over at Blaine, "the monkey on my back is Tina. Tina, this is Blaine."

Blaine extended his hand and shook Tina's. "Nice to meet you."

Kurt twisted his head to look at Tina. "So, where is everyone else?"

Tina leaned back and rested her hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Mercedes went down to get snacks, Rachel showed up but left, and Artie couldn't make it tonight."

Kurt huffed and nodded. "Yeah, well. I'm glad Rachel went back home. Not sure I could be in her general vicinity right now." He smiled when Blaine gave his leg a comforting squeeze. He glanced over towards his dad, thankful that Carole seemed to be keeping him engaged in conversation.

"So, Blaine," Tina started.

"Oh no," Kurt interrupted, holding up his hand. "No interrogation, Tina. Leave Blaine alone." Kurt looked up and saw Finn walking out on the field. "Besides, they're just about to do the coin toss."

"I haven't been to a high school football game in ages," Blaine said, leaning into Kurt a little.

Kurt grinned and rested his hand on top of Blaine's. He looked down at the field and saw that the opposing team had control of the ball, first. "Careful," he warned Blaine when he heard his name being yelled. He stood up and greeted Mercedes. "Be nice, Mercedes."

Blaine stood and smiled. "Hey, Mercedes. Kurt's told me all about you."

Mercedes smiled and looked Blaine up and down. "Damn, boy. Kurt, you weren't lying when you said he was hot."

"Oh my god, Mercedes," Kurt said, covering his face with his hand, blushing. He turned away from Blaine and shook his head. "I'm just going to go die, now."

Blaine laughed and turned Kurt back around. "Oh, stop it," he leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear, "I think you're pretty hot too."

That made Kurt blush even harder and his heart started _pounding_. His eyes darted down to the field and the quarterback may or may not have fumbled the snap just then. He saw Finn jump up from his seat on the bench and look for him in stands. He just looked back at Mercedes and sighed. "I'm never telling you anything, ever again. Go sit next to Tina."

Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him back down into his seat. "You can think your boyfriend is hot, Kurt. It's fine. Let's watch the game."

Kurt felt something hit him in the back of his head and quick turned around, glaring at Mercedes and Tina. "Quit it, you two."

Tina giggled and held up her hands. "I didn't do anything!"

Mercedes leaned in, so just both Blaine and Kurt could hear her. "You two are super cute, by the way."

Blaine turned and grinned. "Thanks!"

Kurt groaned and turned back around, facing the field. "They're impossible."

"Aw, it's nice to have friends that love you," Blaine said, nudging Kurt's shoulder softly. "Finn's up," he said, gesturing at the field.

Carole clapped excitedly, cheering Finn's name. Burt looked over at Kurt, eyebrow raised. "What's up with Finn? He doesn't look like he has as much energy as normal."

Kurt glanced at Blaine and then back over at his dad, shrugging. "It's not really my place to tell you, Dad, I don't think."

Burt nodded. "Well, let's hope he has a good game, anyway," giving Kurt a look that Kurt knew meant a _normal_ game.

Kurt scoffed. "Dad, he will," and he shifted his body so he was facing more towards Blaine again. He certainly wasn't going to mention anything about the possible fumble earlier. That was definitely Blaine's fault.

Kurt sat through the rest of the game, amused at just how much Blaine seemed to enjoy football. In the end, McKinley had won by three points. Finn had definitely been distracted, but had thrown a fairly decent game, anyway.

Kurt hadn't helped, at all.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Date night tomorrow night! How's Kurt going to handle that? Will they FINALLY kiss? Good lord, I hope so...<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: First off, /flails. Oh my gosh, you guys. I cannot believe how many alerts/favorites popped up after I posted chapter 9! You guys are the Mickey to my Minnie, the Tigger to my Winnie... :D I tried to post this yesterday, but the boys were being difficult at dinner and then, this came out... ;) I hope you all enjoy, and please, let me know! I love hearing from you! **

* * *

><p>"Finn, can I come in?" Kurt called, knocking on Finn's door.<p>

"Yeah," Kurt heard Finn sigh. "It's locked but its fine, c'mon in."

Kurt unlocked the door and opened it; tilting his head sadly when he saw Finn sprawled out, belly down on his bed. "Anything I can do to help?"

Finn shook his head against the pillow. "No, I'll be fine. I'm just kinda pissed at myself for not putting everything together earlier, and letting myself get cheated on _again_. This sucks, dude."

"I know," Kurt said softly, and walked over to the bed, crouching by Finn's head. "At least you pulled yourself together enough to win the game last night."

"Don't think I didn't miss what you did to the second play, er—that was you, wasn't it?" Finn asked, raising his head a little.

Kurt groaned and slammed his head against the mattress. "I didn't really mean to do that. Blaine—" he cut himself off, blushing. He was close with Finn, but not _that_ close. "Nevermind. Sorry, I promise, I didn't interfere at all the rest of the game."

Finn sat up, shrugging. "Not like I would've minded. I played like crap. Speaking of Blaine, big date tonight, eh?"

Kurt nodded against the mattress. He lifted his head up and took a deep breath. "I think I'm freaking out. I mean, last night… last night was almost easy. I mean, my _dad_ was sitting right next to us. And Tina and Mercedes kept throwing popcorn at my head. But tonight is actually a _date_."

"Well," Finn started, rolling off the bed. "Just be yourself, without all the ah, ya know—" he waved his hand around, "extra stuff." He grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt stood up. "Gee, thanks Finn. You're a huge help."

"Anytime!"

"Actually, what I came in here for, before I saw you looking like a beaten puppy, was to see if you wanted to head outside so I can work out some," Kurt paused, rolling his neck, "tension. If I have any chance at controlling myself tonight I'm going to have to exhaust myself beforehand."

Finn smirked. "You really have it bad for Blaine, bro."

"Oh shut it," Kurt laughed, sending a sock from Finn's floor to his face, earning a yelp from Finn. "I just want everything to go smoothly tonight. C'mon, fire and football. Your two favorite things."

* * *

><p>Kurt fell onto his bed, feeling pleasantly drained. He hadn't worked himself like that in a while. He had tried to work out all his pent up nervousness and had ended up giving both himself and Finn a hell of a workout. He had just started to drift off to sleep when his phone buzzed. Groaning he opened his hand and his phone moved from its spot on his desk across the room to his palm.<p>

_See you tonight! I'm excited :D Had fun last night_

Oh, well. He'd wake up for Blaine. His _boyfriend_. He smiled and shook his head. He still couldn't believe it. Even though they'd only been together a few days, he was still in shock that Blaine actually returned his feelings. That pretty much blew his mind.

_Even with my crazy friends? Oh, and I'm excited too. Where are we going?_

Kurt rested his phone on his chest, yawned and had almost fallen back asleep when it buzzed again, startling him back awake.

_Your friends seem pretty cool. It's a surprise! _

Kurt's eyes darted towards his closet and he frowned. Surprises weren't good. Not good at all.

_No, you have to tell me. I have to know what to wear._

He smiled when his phone buzzed almost immediately. He imagined Blaine laying in his own room, whatever it looked like, not doing anything but texting him.

_Not telling ;) Just dress nice. Nothing fancy. See you in a few hours._

Kurt shook his head and sighed. Well, he would just have to take extra time planning his outfit. He yawned again and stared at the time on his phone for a moment, contemplating. He really did need to at least take a power nap, so he quick set an alarm to wake him up in forty five minutes and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Blaine's here, are you ready?"<p>

Kurt's eyes flew open and he sat straight up, heart pounding in his chest. His head jerked towards the door when he heard Finn knock again.

_Ohholyshit_.

He scrambled out of bed and ran to the door. "Finn!" He swung the door open, eyes darting down the hallway. "What? What time is it?"

Finn laughed and glanced down at Kurt's clothes. "Dude, Blaine's here. You don't _look_ like you just spent the last three hours getting ready."

Kurt's heart _stopped_. His hand flew over his mouth and he let out a muffled cry. "Ohmygod. I set my alarm! How'd I sleep through that! _Stall_ him, Finn! I'll be down in—" he turned and glanced at his closet, already opening the doors, "uh, shit, five minutes."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Five minutes? I've never seen you get ready in five minutes for anything, bro."

Kurt just pushed Finn out of the doorway. "Just, seriously, Finn. Stall him, talk about football or something. I'll be right down." He slammed the door in Finn's face and turned around.

_Oh._

_Hell._

He started frantically pulling various outfits out of his closet, having them land on his bed. He cocked his head to the side when one landed together that immediately stood out, thankfully, so he quickly started changing. After he was dressed he stood in front of the mirror and styled his hair faster than he had ever done it before, hoping a crazy bedhead look didn't look too bad. He smiled at himself, pulled his phone, keys and wallet towards him and nodded. "You got this," he whispered at his reflection.

Kurt could hear Finn and Blaine talking as he walked down the staircase. They both looked up when Kurt entered the room. "Hey, sorry I was just finishing getting ready," he said, glaring at Finn when Finn snorted.

Blaine smiled and shrugged. "Not a problem, I was just going over college football with Finn." He held out his hand for Kurt to take. "Ready to go?"

Kurt nodded, taking Blaine's hand. "Yeah," he glanced at Finn. "See ya Finn."

Finn waved. "I won't wait up!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and led Blaine out the front door. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

Blaine smiled and shook his head, dropping Kurt's hand so he could walk around to the driver's side of his car. "Nope, you'll see."

Kurt got in the passenger seat after Blaine unlocked the car. He watched Blaine pull on his seatbelt and start the car and just let himself smile. Blaine looked up at him with an amused expression and Kurt just shook his head. "Sorry, you just look really good tonight. I really like when you don't gel your hair." He blushed, and turned his head away. Wow, he really had no idea how to talk to Blaine as a boyfriend. Brain to mouth filter, what?

"You look really good too, Kurt," Blaine said softly, and put the car in reverse. He eased out of Kurt's driveway and smiled when he shifted gears. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not really good at this whole dating thing, seeing as I've never done it before, so bear with me."

Kurt's eyes widened and he turned to face Blaine. "Oh, well. That makes two of us," he visibly relaxed and laughed. "It's not like we haven't been out together before, I mean, you _have_ paid for my coffee before." Hearing Blaine say that made him feel possibly a thousand times better and less awkward. He could do this, they'd learn together. He just had a bit more learning to do than Blaine, and a few more secrets to keep.

"Right," Blaine nodded. "So, this will be no big deal." He glanced at Kurt and winked.

Kurt's heart fluttered when Blaine winked at him and he had to fight to contain a sigh. The things that boy _did_ to him were just unreal. Blaine was already making him feel slightly weak in the knees and they hadn't even really started their date yet.

At least, Kurt knew, that Blaine was his. _That_ thought made him want to do something insane like shout from the rooftops. This beautiful, gorgeous boy sitting beside him in the car was his _boyfriend_.

He was so busy thinking about Blaine that he hadn't noticed the car stopping. Blaine announced that they were there and he looked out, his jaw dropping slightly. "Are you serious?" he asked, turning to Blaine, eyes wide.

Blaine grinned and nodded, leaning over to kiss Kurt on his cheek. "Yep, c'mon, I have reservations."

Kurt was almost too stunned recognize the fact that Blaine had just kissed him again. He was at one of the most expensive restaurants in the area, and holy crap, was Blaine rich? He was startled when his door opened, and he looked up at Blaine. "How'd you get there so fast?"

Blaine laughed and extended his hand. "You spaced out, c'mon."

Kurt let himself be pulled from the car and shook his head. He should've figured Blaine had money. Blaine _was_ driving a pretty nice car, and if Blaine's house was anything like David's, then yeah, Blaine had money. Kurt was pretty sure he was in the minority of guys at Dalton who didn't come from a rich family.

"Reservation under Anderson," Blaine told the hostess, once they made it in the restaurant.

Kurt noticed that the hostess didn't even look up at them as she scanned her computer screen. "Yep, right this way," she said, grabbing two menus. They were led to the back of the restaurant, to a more secluded table. "Is this okay, Mr. Anderson?"

Kurt had to stifle his laughter at the formality, but Blaine just nodded and thanked her. After they were seated and the hostess was gone, Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine. "Mr. Anderson, eh?"

Blaine shrugged and opened his menu. "You get used to it."

"Blaine—" Kurt started, and paused. How did you ask anyone, not just your boyfriend, such an awkward question? Luckily, Blaine already sensed what Kurt was curious about and held up his hand.

"Kurt, I'll explain _my_ long story, if you tell me some of yours," he smiled and reached over to cover Kurt's hand with his own, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. "Oh, and order whatever you'd like," he said, motioning at the menu with his other hand.

Kurt's eyes widened when he saw the prices of the meals, but he sure as hell wasn't going to mention anything. Obviously Blaine knew what he was doing by taking him here. He looked up when a waitress appeared at their table.

"Can I get you two something to drink to start? Maybe an appetizer?"

Kurt shrugged when Blaine's eyes flashed to him. He just ordered a Diet Coke while Blaine ordered a water, for now. "So," Kurt started, when the waitress had left. "Which long story would you like to hear about first?"

"Oh I dunno," Blaine smiled and shrugged. "I kinda already gathered why you transferred to Dalton, and if you don't want to talk about that, that's okay. Let's see," he tapped his chin, "there's Finn, you being a football player, and hmm, a cat that knows kung fu?"

Kurt smirked and recounted the story for Blaine about his brief stint on the football team, only pausing for a moment when the waitress returned to take their orders. He was pretty impressed with himself at how well he was staying in control the whole time, so far, especially since Blaine was making it a point to keep in constant physical contact with him, whether it was holding hands, or Blaine's hand on his knee.

"So let me get this straight—" Blaine paused, taking a bite of food –their meals having just arrived—and swallowed, "you got Finn to convince your football coach to let you join the team, just to prove something to your dad, and it turns out you're an amazing kicker?"

Kurt coughed to cover his smile, because, well. Yeah, everyone _thought _he was an amazing kicker. Truth was, if he hadn't uh, _helped_ things along, the ball would have barely made it off the ground. "Yeah, well. It was silly, I was going through a…phase, I guess you could say. That's where Brittany comes in, too. My dad is actually amazing, I'm surprised he doesn't have his own chapter of PFLAG or something."

"Oh, now I have _got_ to hear the Brittany story," Blaine said, smiling, his eyes shining gold against the shimmering lights of the restaurant. "And," his voice dropped, deep and rumbling like Kurt had never heard it before and it shot thrills down Kurt's spine, "I bet you looked _amazing_ in a football uniform."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and tried to fight the blush he just _knew_ was going to start creeping up on his cheeks. Two could play at this game. He was allowed to playfully flirt, right? "Well, then just think how I looked in my cheerleading uniform." He covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile when Blaine sputtered at that, almost spitting out the water he had just sipped.

"Y-you were a cheerleader, too?" Blaine asked, wide eyed. "Holy crap, Kurt. Wow."

"Yeah," Kurt smirked. "That was short lived and silly, too."

Before Kurt knew it, they had both finished eating and Blaine was being handed the check, and Blaine gave the waitress a credit card without even blinking. After Blaine got his card back he looked at Kurt expectantly. "Mind if we go for a walk somewhere? We can talk without being interrupted that way."

Kurt's heart started to speed up and he nodded. He was doing so well at keeping himself in control so far—thanks to his workout with Finn, he knew—and he hoped he would be able to stay that way for the rest of the evening.

The car ride was silent, save for the soft music Blaine had playing on the radio, and Kurt was almost thankful for the lapse in conversation. He was able to watch Blaine out of the corner of his eye and notice…little things. How there was a stray curl sitting against his temple, how Blaine seemed to be biting his lip in thought—which Kurt hoped Blaine was thinking about him, because that look was incredibly sexy—and oh, how he wished he knew what Blaine's lips felt against his own.

Sure, Blaine had kissed him on the cheek, twice. But Kurt wanted a real kiss. A real _first_ kiss. He looked out when he noticed the car stopping and turned to Blaine, smiling. "Nice place for a walk."

Blaine returned his smile and pulled his key from the ignition. "I thought so."

Kurt got out of the car and looked around, the path in front of them lit by enough lamps to provide a safe walking environment. He turned and Blaine was standing in front of him, holding his hand out. Kurt slid his hand into Blaine's, intertwining their fingers. His eyes widened when Blaine moved directly in front of him, still holding his hand.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine said, taking a deep breath. His eyes searched Kurt's and he took his other hand and cupped Kurt's cheek. "I've been wanting to do this all night, and last night, but I didn't want to wait and have it be all clichéd and wait till I was dropping you off—" he paused and closed his eyes briefly, taking another deep breath, before opening them. "Can I—can I kiss you, Kurt?"

_Oh._

_Holy._

_Shit._

Kurt was glad he was still leaning up against Blaine's car because otherwise he was pretty sure he would've collapsed under Blaine's gaze. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and oh_ god_ Blaine was going to kiss him. He started to see some uncertainty in Blaine's eyes and he quickly nodded. "Y-yeah." And before he knew it, Blaine's lips were on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, that sure took long enough, eh? So, now things will start going by quicker, won't have to write in a daily-basis. Also, I think I sense a new ability coming up soon... Any ideas? What do you think? ;) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Get ready for a beast of an AN. I need to clear a few things up! First off, I want to thank everyone (especially my regular reviewers, you know who you are!) for sticking with me in this craziness! Secondly, I feel the need to say that the Kurt in this story (as I see it) is Kurt in the "Born This Way" episode when they perform BTW. Spiky hair, and all. Because, yes. As far as the timeline for this story goes, I've got it sort of figured out. If you haven't figured it out, yes, Blaine is a year younger. (As much as I HATE that Glee did that, I'm going to keep it that way). Kurt is a junior, Blaine is a sophomore, and yes, Blaine can drive. We're about... sometime close to Thanksgiving/Christmas, I'd say. Regionals will be after Christmas break. **

**Okay, as for what happens here... I'll let you read this, and then I have a bit more to say afterwards ;)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt can you—" Finn stopped in the doorway and held something behind his back. "Oh, nevermind. Hi Blaine, forgot you were coming over."<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes and tapped his pen against his notebook. "Finn, I reminded you at breakfast," he glanced at Blaine, who was propped up against the foot of his bed, with a textbook in his lap, "sorry, he has no manners."

Blaine grinned and waved at Finn. "No problem, did you need something, Finn?"

Finn shifted awkwardly and bit his lip. "Er, well. Kurt? Can you come to my room really quick?"

"Finn, I'm busy, and I have company," Kurt sighed, looking back down at his homework. He looked back up when Finn cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll be right there." He pushed himself out from his desk chair and smiled at Blaine, "he's hopeless, I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," Blaine returned the smile and started erasing something from his notebook.

Kurt followed Finn into Finn's room and immediately had a shirt shoved in his face. He laughed and closed the door behind him. "Let me guess, you tore your favorite shirt."

Finn shrugged and sat down on his bed. "Man, I don't even know how I did it this time, I just grabbed it out of the closet, and I heard a noise and bam, there it was."

Kurt unfurled the wrinkly mess of shirt to inspect the shirt and yeah, it was a pretty nasty tear. His eyes followed the tear line as he fixed it slowly and tossed the shirt back to Finn. "That was your emergency? A tear in your shirt? What do you even need it for, anyway?"

Finn mumbled something that Kurt didn't quite catch and Kurt stepped closer to Finn, bending over to be closer to Finn's head. "What, I didn't quite hear that?" Kurt asked.

"I said I'm taking Quinn out tonight," Finn repeated, a little louder this time.

Kurt's jaw dropped slightly and he straightened his back. "Well, that didn't take long. You know what, I'm going to go back to Blaine, you—you just, you do what you want. You better figure out how to iron or have your mom iron that before you leave, though. It's a disaster, and don't even think about coming back to me and asking. Have fun tonight, I guess." He turned to leave and stopped when he felt Finn's hand on his wrist.

"Thanks, bro. Are you doing, ya know—okay, with Blaine?"

Kurt twisted back around and shook Finn's hand off his wrist. "So far, yeah. Anyway, he's going to wonder what's taking me so long. I hope you know what you're doing, Finn."

Finn shrugged and leaned back so he was lying on his bed. "I hope I do, too."

Kurt went back to his room and shot Blaine an apologetic look. "Sorry, he was having a wardrobe crisis." He went to go sit back down at his desk when Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to him.

"S'ok," Blaine smiled and pushed his book off his lap, wrapping his arm around Kurt. "He looked nervous, everything okay?"

Kurt nodded and leaned into Blaine. "Yeah, he's fine." Kurt hadn't lied when he told Finn that he was doing okay, so far, with Blaine. Even when Blaine had kissed him for the first time a week ago, by some miracle, he had managed to control himself and been able to focus enough to actually kiss him back.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked, shifting slightly so he was facing more towards Kurt.

"Oh," Kurt shook his head, blushing. He felt his stomach tighten when he saw Blaine's hand come up and rest on his cheek, and he leaned into the touch, just barely. His eyes darted towards the door, open per his dad's orders—who was currently sitting downstairs—and he would've loved to slam it shut right then. He looked back at Blaine and Blaine was rightthere, and, oh my. Kurt let his eyelids droop when he watched Blaine's tongue dart out to lick his own lips quickly before Blaine's hand moved to his neck and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together. And, whoa.

Kurt almost froze for a second because, well. _This_ was new. This was so much different than the short kiss they had shared outside Blaine's car a week ago. They hadn't kissed all week at school because, well. It was _school_ and they had been pretty busy. He felt Blaine's fingers curling against his hair on the nape of his neck ever so slightly and he let himself relax, parting his lips just barely and he could've _sworn_ he heard Blaine moan.

What—what was he supposed to do with his hands? His hands shook a little and he settled with keeping one in his lap and moving one up to Blaine's chest—

As soon as Kurt's hand rested in the general vicinity of Blaine's heart, he could feel how fast Blaine's heart was beating, which almost made him smile, because his heart was beating just as fast, but then he heard it—

_I wonder if Kurt thinks I'm a good kisser_

Kurt's eyes flew open and he pushed Blaine back, ignoring the shocked look from Blaine because _holy shit_ his head was suddenly absolutely killing him. He leaned back until he felt his back against the floor and covered his eyes with his hands and tried to block out everything, including Blaine's worried voice asking him what the heck just happened.

He knew, _knew_ Blaine hadn't said that out loud. There was no way, seeing as Blaine's mouth had been attached to his own at the time. Oh, _god_. This was a horrible time for this to be happening. He tried to open his eyes and couldn't, it just hurt so _much_. His head felt like it was going to _explode._ He felt Blaine touching his shoulder, and he could hear that Blaine was near tears. _Shit_, that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Kurt, please, tell me what's going on," Blaine whispered.

"Dad," Kurt grunted, and _ow_, that hurt. "Please, go get my dad." He heard Blaine scramble to stand and run downstairs. Well, _this_ was going to be embarrassing. How was he going to explain that he somehow got a new ability while _making out_ with his boyfriend?

"Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt felt his dad kneel beside him and he couldn't even bear to move, it hurt so bad. He just grunted and tried to shake his head, but _ohmygod_, that was a mistake, he felt his stomach roll.

"Mr. Hummel, we were just—er, well. He just all of a sudden fell back and covered his eyes and—"

Kurt heard his dad stand. "He gets really bad sudden migraines, kid. I think it's best if you just head home, now. I'll have him call you when he starts feeling better. It may not be for a day or so, though."

"O-oh, okay. Well," Kurt heard Blaine move around, picking up books, all of which was way too _loud_, but he couldn't even say anything. He wanted to comfort Blaine, to tell him everything was okay, that it wasn't his fault, but nothing was working right now. He felt someone kneel by him and when a pair of lips met his forehead, he reached out to set his hand on Blaine's chest again, just to check.

_Pleasedonthateme pleasedonthateme_

A searing pain shot through his head again and he withdrew his hand with a groan, returning his hand to cover his eyes.

"Okay, well, bye, Kurt," Blaine whispered, and then stood to leave.

Kurt heard Blaine walk out of his room and he tried to move, but _jesus_ that hurt.

"Hang on, I'll get Finn to haul you into bed, I think you're in for a rough couple of hours," Burt said softly.

He soon felt two strong arms lift him up and gently lay him on his bed, and even that movement made his stomach roll again. He swallowed hard to fight back the nausea, and tried to find a comfortable position that make his head feel even worse than it already did.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up, he tried to roll over but ran into something. He brought a hand up to his eyes, rubbing them to clear the blurriness and saw Finn sitting there, looking at him with more concern than he'd ever seen. "Finn, what on earth are you doing in my bed?"<p>

"Er, well. Your dad said someone needed to keep an eye on you till you woke up, so here I am," Finn said, shrugging.

Kurt pushed himself up on an elbow, groaning slightly at the slight twinge of pain that his head made at the movement. "So you decided my bed was the best place?"

"I wanted to be right here in case you needed something," Finn said, and picked at his shirt. "You were really, really out of it, dude."

Suddenly everything that had happened started coming back to Kurt and his eyes widened. "Finn, go get my dad, _now_."

Finn laughed and rolled off the bed. "Yeah, he said you may want to talk to him right after you woke up. Oh, and you may want to call or text Blaine. He looked kinda… freaked out when he left."

Kurt fell back against the bed and sighed. He couldn't believe it. Of all things. _Of all things!_ And, seriously. Why now, why right at that moment. He just _had_ to freak his boyfriend out. If he even had a boyfriend anymore. He probably scared him away for good. He glanced around the room and saw his phone at its usual place on his desk, so he sent it towards his open hand. He opted for a text message because he was too nervous to actually hear Blaine's voice, just in case Blaine didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

_I'm sorry about earlier. Migraines can get really out of hand. I didn't mean to freak you out. Are you okay?_

He set his phone down when his dad walked into his room, luckily without Finn. He moved to sit up against his headboard and cross his arms over his chest. "So, mind telling me when you were going to casually mention that I was going to learn to _read minds_?"

Burt's eyes widened and he moved to sit down in Kurt's desk chair. "Oh, so that's what that was. Hmm. Well, first, you know we don't talk about what's coming—"

"Dad, this one is kind of a big deal!"

Burt held up his hand. "Second, I didn't think that this one would show itself so early."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean, so early?"

Burt sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Kurt. You were touching Blaine when it happened, I'm guessing?"

Kurt blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I uh," he coughed and his eyes darted to his phone when it buzzed.

_Am I okay? I'm fine! Are YOU okay? I've been so worried!_

Kurt smiled and looked up at his dad, who motioned to continue with his phone, so he returned Blaine's text.

_I'm feeling better. Sorry you had to see that. _

"Kurt," Burt sighed. "For right now, avoid touching Blaine wherever you touched him. It's far too early for you to be starting this."

Kurt tilted his head, even more confused. He flicked one finger against his thumb, lighting it, just for something to do. "What do you _mean_, it's too early, Dad? You've never not explained things to me when it comes to my abilities."

"No fire in the house," Burt said sternly, and shook his head. He rested his hands on his thighs and pushed himself up off the chair. "Just, trust me, kid."

Kurt sighed and shook his wrist, putting out the flame. "Dad, so you're telling me not to go anywhere near Blaine's heart—that's where it was, by the way, where I touched him—so I don't read his mind, which in turn, gave me the worst headache of my _life_. And, is that going to happen every time? Am I supposed to stay away from touching everyone in the chest?"

Burt scratched his head and sat back down, sighing. "No, kid. It'll only happen with Blaine, at first. That's," he breathed deeply, " that's why I'm surprised it started so early. And, the headaches won't be so bad after the first one, and after a while, they won't happen at all. Your head just has to get used to the effect."

Kurt tugged at his hair, frustrated. "Dad, you're not making any _sense_. Just tell me what's going on. Tell me everything." His eyes darted to his phone when it buzzed again.

_I'm just glad you hear you're okay. Maybe meet for coffee tomorrow if you're up to it?_

"Okay," Burt said after a long pause. He stood and shook his head. "I'll be right back."

Kurt watched his dad leave his room, extremely confused. His head still ached just enough that it was mildly annoying and everything his dad was telling him was just making it worse. He looked up when his dad came back, holding an envelope. "What's that?"

"This," Burt said, letting out a long breath, "your mother wrote to you a long time ago, and I didn't think I'd have to give it to you for a long time. But, apparently you found—er, well. I'll just let you read it." He dropped the envelope on Kurt's bed and sighed. "Kurt, just—just read it, and don't get too worked up about it, okay? I'll leave you to it."

Kurt watched his dad leave his room and he stared at the envelope on his bed for a beat, before looking up at his door, and shutting it. He reached for the envelope with shaky hands and took a deep breath before opening it, and unfolding the letter that it contained. His eyes pricked with tears when he saw her handwriting.

_My dearest Kurt-_

_By reading this, I'm guessing you've found your ability to hear someone's thoughts. Not just anyone's thoughts, though. Someone very special. It starts with a touch (their chest near their heart, their head, their hand) and yes, there is pain, baby. The pain goes away, I promise. _

_Whoever you start this connection with, my son, is no doubt someone you'll be with for a long time, for you've cared for them for a long while. I'm so happy for you, baby. You will learn to control it, just like everything else. Soon you won't need to touch, and you'll be able to do it with others, too. It always starts with your first love, my darling. _

_Don't let this ability control you, my son. I hardly ever used it, after I learned to control it. _

_With all my love,_

_Mom_

* * *

><p><strong>So, yes. Kurt has a new ability! I hinted to it before, I know ;) I'm sneaky like that. Never fret, the letter will make much more sense, soon. Let me know what you think! (And yes, I know they've only been together about a week, I'm NOT saying they're in love yet!)<strong>_  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS EVERYTHING IS KLAINE AND NOTHING HURTS. **

**OMG, I cannot wait till next Tuesday. I'm going to die. That promo, holy shit. I won't make it. Uh, more coherent AN about the actual chapter below. **

* * *

><p>Kurt was…distracted, to say the least. He sat on the couch next to Nick, waiting for practice to officially start, and he couldn't focus on anything. Hadn't really been able to since Saturday. He hadn't met Blaine for coffee yesterday; instead he had spent the entire day in his dad's shop, underneath a car that had so many issues it would probably no longer run. But, Kurt had needed the grease and grime to help him focus on something other than his mom's letter.<p>

He wasn't trying to avoid Blaine. It's just that even the idea of Blaine made him lose every coherent thought and that wasn't promising—because that sent his sense of control flying out the window.

_It always starts with your first love, my darling._

His mother's words were burned into his mind and he couldn't shake them. His first _love_?

Kurt couldn't finish that thought process because Blaine had chosen that exact moment to burst into the room, throw papers everywhere and –

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, so scared of breakin' it that you won't let it bend…_

Kurt huffed and tried to mumble along with his part of the song but he just couldn't _focus_. Even when Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into the hallway to continue the song, he just faked a smile and tried to act like nothing was wrong but really, he was mostly freaked out.

Love?

Blaine?

A banging noise startled him and he looked at a mass of Warblers still singing, all pounding along to the rhythm of the song on a couple of tables and Kurt briefly wondered what they'd all think if the tables suddenly shot down the hallway. At least that would help him focus for a _second_.

He knew he wasn't in love with Blaine. He couldn't be, not…yet, at least. He leaned up against the wall and watched Blaine finish the song and sighed. Blaine was so gorgeous and carefree when he sang. Kurt definitely _could _fall in love with Blaine, he knew.

And that's a lot of what's had him so out of…focus. He felt on the edge of control, struggling to contain himself,_ especially_ around Blaine all day. Blaine had met him between classes, and at lunch, and Kurt was so on edge by the time practice had rolled around he felt like his world was going to tip on its axis.

It was one thing to find out you could read minds.

It was a completely different thing to learn that it started with one person. Your first _love_.

And for Kurt, apparently that was Blaine.

Kurt needed to get home, before he completely lost control of everything. He was fading, and fast. He heard Blaine yell something about an opening number, but it all sounded fuzzy and far away. He started walking down the hallway and stopped when he felt a hand on his arm—he quickly turned on his heel and blinked when he saw Blaine.

"Hey, where are you going? Are you feeling okay?" Blaine asked, concern flashing in his eyes.

Kurt cleared his throat and shook his head, "No uh," his eyes darted to Blaine's chest and he had to force himself not to reach out to touch and what the hell—he could feel his hands heating up—oh _god_ he was losing it. He looked at Blaine, eyes frantic. "I gotta go home. Migraine."

"Still?" Blaine reached up and lightly brushed his fingers against Kurt's forehead, and Kurt couldn't help himself from leaning into the touch. Blaine was completely missing how dire this situation was for Kurt, though. "Let me go grab my stuff, I'll drive you home. You can't drive like this—you look like you're going to collapse."

Well, Kurt couldn't argue with Blaine there, but his heart started to bang against his chest at the thought of Blaine driving him in this state. Sure, he probably wouldn't have been able to physically drive himself home but he could've _done_ it. His hands still felt warm and that was really worrying him because he had had control over his fire ability for a while now and the fact that he _wasn't_ in control right now was making matters worse.

He looked up when Blaine appeared in front of him again, bag slung over his shoulder and worry all over his face. "I—yeah, my car?"

Blaine shook his head and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him close. "It'll be fine, here. Let's go."

Kurt shook his wrists, trying to will away the warmth and took a deep breath as Blaine walked him out to the parking lot. He hadn't felt this on edge in ages and it was so _draining_ holding everything in. And now, having Blaine drive him home, he knew he'd have to contain himself at home, too.

Otherwise Blaine would definitely find out.

And Kurt was so not ready for that.

* * *

><p>Kurt barely registered the drive to his house, and his head fell against Blaine's shoulder when Blaine helped him get out of his car. His heart fluttered a little when he felt Blaine's lips press against his forehead as they walked to his house.<p>

If it was actually just a migraine, he could've dealt with it. But this was something so different, and it was taking everything, absolutely everything he had to keep control. And it was _exhausting_.

It was too early for anyone else to be home, yet. He fumbled in his pocket for his keys and handed them to Blaine, letting Blaine open the front door for the both of them.

"Want me to help you up to your room?" Blaine whispered. "Do you need any medicine?"

"No, just upstairs," Kurt nodded and almost wished he could explain what was happening to Blaine, so he could do _something_. But, he thought, as he fell onto his bed, maybe he was past the point of an outburst because his hands had returned to normal and just needed to sleep. He felt Blaine nudging him and turned his head towards Blaine, though he could barely keep his eyes open.

"You need to at least get out of your blazer, hun," Blaine said softly.

"Mm, yeah," Kurt acknowledged and tried to sit up. He felt his bed dip when Blaine kneeled beside him on the mattress and helped him sit up—and he wasn't even shocked when Blaine unbuttoned his blazer for him, and helped him slide it off his arms. Blaine was just that amazing. He fell back against his pillows and whispered "stay" when Blaine started crawling off the bed.

"I was planning on it, just let me hang your blazer up and take my shoes and blazer off."

Okay, well. If Blaine wanted to be perfect ,then farbeit from Kurt to stop him. He felt Blaine start pulling off his shoes and he had to smile. "Thanks, Blaine," he said softly.

"Oh, hey, what kinda boyfriend would I be, if I didn't take care of you when you're feeling terrible?" Blaine said softly, and came around to the side of the bed. "Do you want me to sit up there by you?"

Kurt nodded, and tucked himself up under Blaine's right arm and rested his head against Blaine's chest after Blaine crawled up next to him. Before he could stop himself, his arm reached up to rest on Blaine's chest, over his heart.

_Man, if I'm not careful I'm really going to fall hard for him, fast. Wow, I hope he doesn't feel how fast my heart is beating. He's not feeling well!_

Kurt bit his lip to hide his smile and slowly slid his hand off Blaine's chest, wincing at the pain that shot through his skull. It wasn't nearly as bad as what he experienced last time, thankfully. He felt Blaine lean down and press a kiss into his hair and he sighed contently.

"I'll stay here till your dad or Carole gets home, okay?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair.

Kurt nodded and let the overwhelming exhaustion finally overcome him—he fell sound asleep on Blaine's chest.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up feeling completely better, and completely confused. He stretched his arm out to the other side of his bed and it was empty. Groaning, he pushed himself up, blinking rapidly to try to focus his eyesight.<p>

There Blaine was, at his desk, dressed in Dalton sweatpants and a, Kurt swallowed hard, very tight Dalton t-shirt, typing away at his laptop. "Blaine?"

Blaine looked up from his laptop and smiled. "Oh you're up, good. I was beginning to think you were just going to sleep straight through the night."

Kurt blinked again and just couldn't take his eyes off Blaine's torso. "Why are you—" he gestured helplessly. Because, wow.

"Oh, I talked to your dad when he got home, I'm just going to stay here tonight since we left your car at school, that way I can drive you back in the morning," Blaine closed his laptop and pushed himself up from the desk chair. He came around to the side of the bed and reached out to brush his fingers over Kurt's forehead. "Are you feeling any better? You look better."

"Yeah, I uh, sorry," Kurt shrugged. "I'm not usually like this. I should be okay, now."

Blaine shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I get migraines sometimes too, definitely not as bad as yours, but I know they suck, that's for sure. Did you want any dinner? You kinda slept through it."

Kurt shook his head and looked down at himself. "Oh, man," he groaned. "I slept in my uniform."

"Yeah, well," Blaine laughed and reached over to grab Kurt's hand. "I don't think we're quite there yet where I can change your clothes for you. You were pretty out of it."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. "Yeah, I'll just go get changed." He shuffled out of bed, still holding Blaine's hand and raised an eyebrow when Blaine pulled him in between his legs, his own legs hitting the bedframe. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand when Blaine wrapped his arms around his back and Kurt brought his arms up to settle on Blaine's shoulders.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better," Blaine said softly, looking up at Kurt, eyes searching.

Kurt turned his head slightly and for the first time, noticed that the door was closed and he looked at back at Blaine, eyebrows furrowed in mild confusion. "How'd you get my dad to agree to that?"

Blaine shrugged. "He told me to do it once I told him you had a migraine again, so that you could sleep. He seemed really understanding about you not feeling well."

Kurt nodded and yeah, if Blaine told his dad about the migraine he knew that his dad would know it wasn't just a migraine. Blaine's thumbs started moving in circles on his lower back, and that started sending shivers up Kurt's spine. He started playing with the hair on the back of Blaine's head, which was slowly losing its hold, and Kurt licked his lips.

"Kurt I—"

Kurt just surged forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's, earning a surprised noise from Blaine. Blaine recovered quickly, tightening his grip on Kurt's back, and moving his lips against Kurt's. Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine's tongue lick against his lips and he let his own tongue slowly come out to meet Blaine's. Blaine groaned and Kurt felt slightly dizzy after a while, he had to pull back and lean his forehead against Blaine's, slightly out of breath.

"Wow," Blaine said softly.

"Yeah I'd say," Kurt smirked and pulled back. "I'm actually going to get changed now." He licked his lips and didn't miss how Blaine's eyes darted immediately to his mouth, and oh yeah, Blaine enjoyed that kiss just as much as he did. He wasn't sure where this newfound confidence had come from but he was glad he felt in control again. He quickly grabbed something that would be suitable to sleep in and closed himself in his bathroom.

After he changed, he came back in his room to find Blaine still seated on the side of his bed. "So, where did my dad order you to sleep?"

Blaine laughed and pushed himself up off the bed. "Actually, he said I could sleep on an air mattress on the floor in here, he was pretty concerned for your wellbeing, but," Blaine paused and scratched the back of his neck, "if you're not comfortable with that, I can sleep downstairs on the couch, that's fine."

Wow, what on earth had gotten into his dad? "No, uh. That's fine, you can stay in here," Kurt said, and he felt surprisingly comfortable with the idea, even though their relationship was still so new—they had been friends beforehand.

"Well, okay then," Blaine nodded and looked around, a little lost.

Kurt took in Blaine's outfit again and had to bite his lip to contain a groan because ohmy_god_, Blaine looked incredibly sexy in sweats. "What, did you just happen to have a change of clothes handy?"

"Oh," Blaine shrugged, looking down at himself. "I keep these in my trunk in case I crash over at Wes or David's on a whim." He looked up and smiled. "I don't stay in their bedrooms and make out with them, though."

Man, could he get any cuter? Kurt shook his head, walked over to where Blaine was standing and raised his arms so they rested on Blaine's shoulders. "Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that." He leaned in and placed a light kiss on Blaine's lips, pulling back before it got any more intense. He _loved_ how Blaine's eyelids drooped at just the slightest kiss.

"So," Blaine cleared his throat, raising his eyes to meet Kurt's, "should I venture out to find the air mattress or are you going to go get it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and let his arms fall from Blaine's shoulders, squeezing Blaine's hands on the way down. "Nah, I'll go get it, and some sheets. If you want we can watch a movie or something, just pick it out," he gestured over at his shelf. He couldn't believe how… different he felt around Blaine suddenly. Not that he was going to complain, but still. He had gone from being almost completely out of control to confident and totally in control, even when they kissed.

He could get used to that.

* * *

><p><strong>This took forever to write, and I have no idea if I like the direction I went with it. Let me know, okay? I swear, these boys will be the death of me. Oh, sleepover fun coming up in 13. I wouldn't skip out on that! (Oh, and WOW you guys... over 50 reviews? Thank you, thank you!)<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry this took so long. Every time I sat down to write, I just couldn't figure out what exactly I wanted to happen. Now, I need to take this moment to again, thank EVERYONE who has alerted/favorite/and reviewed this story. I'm continually blown away and it's almost at 70 reviews which BLOWS my mind. Seriously, I'm honored, guys. Thank you. **

**If I never update this story again, here's why: Tomorrow is my Starkid concert and then there's the Klaine sex. So, yeah. I may die tomorrow. But, I'll die a happy woman so huzzah! **

* * *

><p>There was definitely something going on with his dad and Carole, Kurt knew. Finn was never, ever allowed to have the door closed when Rachel or Quinn came over and—not that the subject ever came up, because they were both pretty much prudes—but they would've <em>never<em> been able to sleep in his room. Sure, Puck and Mike slept in Finn's room, but, that was pretty obviously okay. Kurt also slept over at Rachel and Mercedes' all the time–but _Blaine_… in his room?

Surely, his dad had gone insane.

So, he made a slight detour to getting the air mattress to find his dad. _Just_ to make sure Blaine had heard him correctly. He wasn't in the living room which only meant one thing, he was in the garage—Kurt sighed.

That was his thinking spot.

_Great_.

He pushed the door to the garage open and wasn't surprised at _all_ to see his dad hunched under the hood of Blaine's car. "How's Blaine's car look, Dad?" he smirked, closing the door behind him.

"Pretty fancy car for a high school kid," Burt said, his voice muffled from being under the hood.

Kurt made an affirmative noise, he was well aware. He still wasn't sure how or why, but it was pretty obvious by now that Blaine had money. He made his way over to the car and leaned against the side. "Care to fill me in on what's on your mind, Dad?"

Burt sighed, and rubbed the back of one hand against his forehead. "How are you feeling? Blaine said you were in pretty bad shape with a migraine," he tilted his head towards Kurt, "I know you didn't have a migraine, kid."

"No, no I didn't," Kurt sighed. He couldn't exactly lie to his dad about this because it was pretty obvious what had happened. "I'm feeling fine, now. I just… mom's letter kinda threw me for a loop and I almost lost control today. Around Blaine."

Burt raised an eyebrow and turned his head back to the engine of Blaine's car after a beat. "Something like that isn't going to be easy for you, Kurt. I know that. That's why I'm going to trust your judgment with your relationship with him. I told him he could stay up there with you, but don't let me regret that decision."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dad, we've only been dating for a couple of weeks."

"I understand that, I also understand that you just had a huge bomb dropped on you, and you're going to need him to help you sort everything out," Burt said, and pulled back, standing up straight. He shut the hood of the car and looked at Kurt, "I can't say I'm exactly…happy about this, because you both are so young—"

"Dad," Kurt interrupted, holding his hand up. "You know what mom's letter said, don't you?"

Burt took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I do."

Kurt scratched the back of his head and started aimlessly spinning a wrench just in front of him. "I'm going to have to tell him, aren't I?"

"Son", Burt said, and clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I've said that it's a personal choice, and it is. You're the only one who can decide that."

Before Kurt could respond, the door opened—he immediately stopped the wrench and grabbed it in his hand—and Finn popped his head in.

"Hey, heads up, Blaine's looking for you, so I figured I'd give you a warning so you'd have a chance to ya know, stop whatever it was you were probably just doing."

Kurt smiled at Finn and pushed himself up off the car. "Thanks. I should head back in, anyway," he turned to Burt, "thanks, Dad."

Burt nodded and went to wipe his hands down on a towel. "I meant what I said, don't let me regret this decision. "

Kurt just waved his dad off and followed Finn back into the house. As soon as they were in the kitchen, he let out a very unpleasant squawk when Finn suddenly picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "What the _hell_, Finn? Put me down!"

Finn just laughed and shook his head. "Nope, bro. Now, what is this about Blaine staying in your room? I helped him find the air mattress."

Kurt pursed his lips together and tried very hard to not do anything _drastic_ that could very easily break the hold Finn had on him. "Finn, put me _down_. I… I'll explain _every_thing, later, okay?"

Finn, for being as dense as he was sometimes, seemed to be able to cue into Kurt's tone of voice rather well these days. "Oh…oh! Okay, cool, dude. I hope it's something awesome." He started walking towards the staircase, still holding Kurt over his shoulder.

"Finn, you are not going to—seriously, put me DOWN!"

"Is everything okay?"

Kurt craned his neck around Finn's body to see Blaine standing at the top of the stairs looking amused and confused. "My brother," he gestured helplessly at Finn, as well as he could from his upside-down position, "doesn't have a concept of personal. space." He accented the last few words by lightly punching Finn in the side.

"Just helping you out in your weakened state, bro," Finn smirked and hauled Kurt up the stairs. He dodged Blaine and, ignoring Kurt's ongoing protests, brought Kurt into his room and dropped him unceremoniously down onto his bed.

Kurt glared at Finn. "You, me, backyard, tomorrow. You are going _down._"

Finn quick glanced at Blaine, who still looked a bit confused, then back at Kurt. "Okay," he coughed, and turned to leave the room, "night guys." Kurt didn't say anything when Finn grabbed the doorknob and closed the door behind him, seemingly out of habit. Finn probably didn't even notice what he just did.

Blaine watched Finn leave the room and gave Kurt an incredulous look. "What was that all about?"

Kurt shook his head and pushed himself up so he was sitting up against the headboard. "Nothing, just Finn being… well, Finn." He gestured to the empty space on the bed next to him, "going to join me up here while we watch the movie?"

Blaine still looked slightly dazed from what had just happened and shook his head quickly to regain his composure. "Oh, yeah. _Rent_ okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. Trust his perfect boyfriend to pick a perfect movie that would have him _melting_ in his arms, and maybe tearing up a bit by the end.

Blaine nodded, moved to put the DVD in the player and then crawled up on the bed. "I was really worried about you today," he said softly, eyes soft, as he leaned against the headboard and turned his head towards Kurt.

Kurt tilted his head so it rested on Blaine's shoulder—he didn't bother turning on the TV yet. He grabbed Blaine's closest hand and intertwined their fingers and squeezed. "I'm okay now, though. Sorry about Finn," he rolled his eyes.

"No need to be sorry. You two are definitely close," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "You never did tell me that story."

Kurt blushed slightly at the memory, slid down to his head was resting in Blaine's lap and he looked up at his boyfriend. "Are you sure you'd rather hear this? We can just play the movie." This wasn't exactly the best story to tell your new boyfriend, oy. Maybe he'd just give the abridged version and if he ever really felt like it, he'd tell the really embarrassing parts later. _Much_ later.

Blaine shrugged and started playing with the hair on Kurt's forehead, something Kurt would've cringed at if it was anyone else. "I like hearing your stories, I like getting to know more about you. I know we've only been…together for a few weeks but I," he bit his lip—which Kurt thought was unbearably sexy— "I really care about you, Kurt."

Oh, if Blaine only _knew_, Kurt smiled. "Same here. Well, Finn and I weren't exactly what you'd call…friends before all this happened with our parents. He joined New Directions pretty early after Shue took over…" Kurt continued the story, leaving out the part where he lusted after Finn, deciding that Blaine didn't need to know that _tiny_ detail.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt and started massaging his scalp with one hand. "Finn sang to you at your parent's wedding? That's pretty awesome, actually. That kinda makes up for all that awful stuff, I don't have to try to go beat him up now. Although you two look like you're well past all of that."

"Yeah," Kurt said, almost in a moan, and let his eyes slip shut. "You're really good at that." He sighed when Blaine's fingers danced behind his ear, applying barely there pressure that felt _so_ good.

"Here," Blaine whispered, cupping his hands under Kurt's shoulders and pushing him up. He tugged at Kurt's torso till Kurt was sitting in between his legs. "I'm also really good at backrubs, and you're probably getting those migraines from all the stress of Dalton, so let me help you relax a bit."

Kurt's chin immediately fell to his chest when Blaine's hands started kneading at his shoulders and he let out a soft groan. "I may have to keep you," he sighed.

Blaine laughed behind him. "Well I wouldn't mind that too terribly."

Kurt let his hands fall to Blaine's thighs and rolled his head back and forth slightly as Blaine continued to work on his shoulders. He felt Blaine's fingers push his shirt down a little and he let out a gasp when Blaine's lips met the skin on the back of his neck.

"Is this okay?" Blaine whispered, his mouth still pressed against Kurt's neck, and the movement sent chills down Kurt's spine.

Kurt nodded, and tightened his grip on Blaine's thighs ever so slightly. Blaine continued to place feather light kisses along the side of his neck and Kurt let his head fall back, landing on Blaine's shoulder. A soft sigh left his lips when Blaine started kissing on his pulse point. He brought a hand up to cup Blaine's cheek, and turned his head so he could meet Blaine's lips with his own, needing more. The kiss started off slow, Kurt let his eyes close and gently worked his lips against Blaine's.

He didn't know what it was—whether it was the knowledge of the connection he knew he had with Blaine, or the feelings he had been harboring for Blaine that he could finally, finally act on, or the control he finally had after having a disaster of a day—but Kurt felt an overwhelming amount of _want_ for Blaine right in that moment. He wasn't sure how or if he should act on it because their relationship was still brand new but ohmy_god_, Blaine was an amazing kisser and literally driving him crazy.

"Blaine I," Kurt said, pulling back. "Can I turn around? Or would that be moving too fast?"

Blaine opened his mouth like he was going to answer, but paused for a brief second and Kurt wished he could just reach behind him and place his hand over Blaine's chest, but now would _not_ be the time to give himself a headache. He was worried that he had pushed things a little too far when Blaine nodded. "Y-yeah, that'd be okay."

Kurt slowly worked his body around, shifting up so he was on his knees, and placed one knee on either side of Blaine's legs. He could feel his own heart pounding against his chest, and the rhythm sped up even more when Blaine curled his arms around his lower back, tugging him closer. He curled a hand behind Blaine's neck and placed the other hand on the headboard to steady himself before he leaned in and closed his mouth over Blaine's.

_This_ kiss felt like fireworks. The slow glide of their lips together, inhaling the faint smell of Blaine's cologne, and everything _Blaine. _Kurt hitched his body up even a little more, just trying to get closer to Blaine and curled his fingers in Blaine's hair on the back of his head. He felt Blaine fist his hands in his shirt as their lips moved together a little more roughly, and oh, there was Blaine's tongue again, licking at his lips. Kurt let out a low moan when Blaine's tongue met his own, which Blaine must've really liked, because he felt Blaine's hips shift – and_ that_ caused them both to freeze.

_Oh._

Kurt was the first one to pull back and he swallowed, hard. He let go of the headboard and ran his hand down his face, "we should probably slow down," he said softly, not being able to take his eyes off of Blaine's kiss bruised lips. There was something _very_ appealing knowing that _he_ was the one who had done that.

Blaine nodded swiftly and slowly removed his hands from Kurt's waist. "Yeah, good idea."

"I'll uh," Kurt started and swung his leg over so he wasn't straddling Blaine anymore, "I'll start the movie now, how's that sound?"

Blaine's eyes darted to the clock and he frowned. "I should probably set up the air mattress; I didn't realize how late it was getting."

"Okay," Kurt nodded. He crawled off the bed and walked to the closet to pull out a set of sheets. "You can use these," he said, turning towards Blaine. "I'll be right back while you set that up," he dropped the set of sheets on his own bed and went into the bathroom. After he closed the door behind him he leaned up against the counter and closed his eyes, waiting to hear the sound of the air pump. As soon as he heard it, he sent every object in the room –toothbrush, shampoos, conditioners, moisturizers, hairbrush—whirling around him in a circle.

He needed to calm down.

_Holy CRAP. _

He wouldn't have gone any further than that, of course not. But, wow. That kiss… Kurt was just blown away with how amazing it felt, and yeah, they had both gotten a little turned on—that was bound to happen—but Kurt knew, with that kiss that his mom's letter was right.

He was going to fall in love with Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so. My Kurt isn't exactly a baby penguin, if you hadn't already figured that out. Obviously. He has <em>powers<em>, ffs. ;) Let me know what you think! I'm pretty sure I rewrote this at least five times, oy. Next up... possibly coming towards Thanksgiving break, maybe?  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I survived! 3x05 definitely was amazing, and beautiful, and probably my favorite episode. (Also, my Starkid concert was Totally Awesome!) But, anyways...that probably inspired me to do this: **

**THIS STORY IS NOW RATED 'M' **

**It's pretty light in this chapter, but I bumped up the rating, anyway. Needless to say, that's where this is going ;) **

* * *

><p>Kurt felt like he was buried in homework. And he almost literally was, as he sat against the wall in between the last stacks of the library. He had open books surrounding him on the floor, a huge notebook in his lap, and had decided to sit in the darkest, most deserted corner of the library – which no one <em>ever<em> ventured to –so he could do exactly what he was doing.

It was, after all, a lot easier to do a ton of research out of multiple books when you could flip the pages of all the books at the same time.

He had a huge history paper due before break, which was what he was working on now, and he also had to find time to cram for three more exams. The week before Thanksgiving break at Dalton was hell on earth, Kurt decided. It was never this hectic at McKinley. Not to mention Wes had decided to ramp up their Warblers practice time, adding another session each week from now until Regionals.

_And_ they were going to practice through Thanksgiving break. Regionals wasn't even until after the first of the year, and Wes was already starting to lose it. Kurt feared for his life when it came closer to the actual competition.

Right now, the only thing Kurt could focus on was this _damn_ paper. Even his time with Blaine the past week or so had been pretty limited—they both had a ton of work to do and could barely see each other outside of school, if at all.

They hadn't even been able to celebrate their one month anniversary because they both had had huge exams to study for. Kurt would've been more disappointed, had he not had so much school work to focus on—and Blaine had promised to make it up to him once they were on break.

Kurt was bent over, mindlessly flipping through a huge book, his fingertips barely touching the edges of the pages as they turned, when he saw a pair of feet appear in front of him. He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up to see Blaine standing in front of him.

"I'm pretty sure I've had a long day and my eyes are playing tricks on me because it looks like those pages were flipping on their own," Blaine said, and moved to sit beside Kurt.

Kurt coughed and smiled uncomfortably. "Oh, well. I was just flipping through them really fast." He felt slightly dazed, he hadn't heard Blaine approach him at all and Blaine had _seen_ him. Oy. He really needed to be more careful.

"Must've been," Blaine said, and set his bag and blazer off to the side. He grabbed Kurt's notebook off his lap and placed it on top of one of the many books surrounding him. "You look like you need a break."

Kurt nodded and leaned into Blaine, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "This paper is a killer," he sighed. His eyes glanced at Blaine's chest and he had the same urge to put his hand to Blaine's heart that he did every time they were alone together. He barely had any time to…work on this new ability and he knew he needed to use it—because using it was the only way he would learn how to control it. To be able to do it without touch and with others.

"I just finished my English paper, but now I have to start studying for exams," Blaine groaned.

"Mmm," Kurt managed, and started playing with Blaine's tie. He let his hand work his way up Blaine's chest until—

…_wonder if Kurt realizes how hot he looks in his uniform. Okay, now's not the time to be thinking about that, especially when we're this far back in the library where no one would see us. Calm down, you really don't need to be thinking about pressing Kurt up against the bookshelves and –_

Kurt's jaw dropped slightly and he moved his hand to break the connection. He only felt a slight twinge of pain, but now he was definitely not concerned with that. He was more concerned with the fact that now _he_ was thinking of Blaine pressing him up against the bookshelves and his uniform slacks were becoming slightly confining.

He lifted his head to met Blaine's eyes, which were not hiding his desire very well—not that Kurt really minded because that look was _incredibly_ sexy—and immediately surged forward to kiss Blaine. He felt Blaine bring his hand up and cup his cheek and Kurt let his lips part to easily move against Blaine's. It was a little exhilarating, making out with his boyfriend in the library, and that gave him the urge to throw his leg over Blaine's lap so he was straddling him. Blaine let out a surprised gasp but didn't break the kiss—in fact he threw his arms around Kurt, buried one hand in Kurt's hair and wrapped the other around his back, holding him tight.

Kurt's tongue met Blaine's and he sighed into Blaine's mouth as their tongues started to duel against each other—warm, wet and _needy_. He spread his legs a bit so his hips were flush against Blaine's and _oh_, that definitely felt good. He pulled back slightly to gauge Blaine's reaction, his eyes searching Blaine's lust blown pupils.

"You have to be quiet," Blaine whispered and brought his knees up so he had Kurt caught against him.

Kurt nodded and let Blaine pull his head forward so they were kissing again, this time a little more sloppy and heated. Kurt shifted his hips a tiny bit and groaned into Blaine's mouth at the feeling of _ohwow_ friction. He couldn't help but think of where they were, and what would happen if they were caught—especially in the position they were in. "Blaine," he whispered, breaking off their kiss and starting to kiss down Blaine's jaw, "are you sure we should be doing this?"

Blaine moaned softly and let his head fall back. "No one ever comes back here, and I don't think I could stop right now, honestly," he gasped and Kurt couldn't tell if that was from him biting Blaine's earlobe or from Blaine sharply raising his hips. Maybe a bit of both.

"I've never done anything like this before," Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear, licking the shell and squeezing his eyes tight as he pushed his hips back down against Blaine's. He dropped a hand to Blaine's waist and fisted it in his shirt.

"God, me neither," Blaine whispered brokenly and pushed his hips up again.

Kurt leaned his head back a little and seeing Blaine's dazed expression nearly made him lose it right then and there. He captured Blaine's lips with his own again; closing his eyes and freely let his hips grind against Blaine's. "Oh,_ god_, Blaine," he moaned against Blaine's mouth.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's back and even that pressure made Kurt thrust a little more frantically. He could feel the heat coiling in his stomach and _this_ was new. Of course he knew what was coming but never before had it been with someone else. He could feel himself on the edge of control, his world tilting and ohmy_god_ he had to focus through this. Now would not be the time to have books falling on them, or something.

"Mm, Kurt, I'm gonna—" Blaine gasped against Kurt's mouth and his whole body stiffened underneath Kurt, which sent Kurt over the edge, too. He dropped his head to Blaine's shoulder and panted, his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"Um," Kurt started, and placed a light kiss on Blaine's neck, "so, we clearly didn't think the _after_ effect of this when we started." He cringed when he shifted slightly, feeling the dampness already against his skin. _Gross_.

Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt tight with both arms. "No, but I'm not really going to complain. Our blazers can just cover us up for the walk to our cars."

Kurt shook his head and leaned back a little, so he could face Blaine. "I can't believe we just did…_that_, for the first time, in the _library_ of all places."

"Well," Blaine shrugged, and reached up to brush a stray hair off Kurt's forehead, "do you regret it? I mean, were you not ready—?"

Kurt cut him off by kissing him quickly and pulled back again. " No, I don't regret it. I should just—" he grimaced when he climbed off Blaine's lap and returned to his spot beside him. "We should both head home so we can uh, change."

"I've missed you lately," Blaine said softly, turning his head towards Kurt. He reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, interlacing their fingers. "I can't wait till next week and we have a whole week to just do nothing."

"Not exactly nothing, we do have Warbler practice," Kurt rolled his eyes and started closing the books around him with his free hand. His pants were starting to get rather uncomfortable and he just wanted to head home. But, a few more minutes with Blaine couldn't really hurt.

"Yeah well, that's more time I get to spend with you, too," Blaine grinned and leaned over to kiss Kurt's cheek. He grimaced when he went to stand up and grabbed his blazer and bag. "Yeah, how about next time we do that we're somewhere where we can change right away?"

Kurt tilted his head slightly and looked up at Blaine. "So, there's going to be a next time?" he asked, with a playful hint to his voice.

Blaine smiled and leaned down press a kiss against Kurt's lips, lingering there almost a beat too long—any longer and Kurt was going to grab his tie and pull Blaine into his lap. "I'm sure there's going to be a next time," Blaine whispered, leaning back and licking his lips.

"Call me tonight?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer. He started shoving his things into his bag, not really caring about neatness and order right in that moment.

"Of course," Blaine said and folded his blazer over his arm so it was conveniently draped over his crotch. "Do you want to walk with me out to the parking lot? I still have to stop by my locker and get my coat."

Kurt glanced around at the handful of books that still surrounded him and bit his lip. "Sure, I'll just leave these here; don't really care if the librarian gets pissed about them. I need to grab my coat, too."

Blaine shrugged and held his hand out to help bring Kurt to a standing position. "Honestly, they'll probably still be here tomorrow. Like I said, _no_ one comes back here."

"Well, _we_ do now," Kurt smirked and yelped when Blaine swatted his ass. "Hey, cut that out."

Blaine held his hands up in mock innocence. "What?"

Kurt sighed and picked up his own blazer and back, mirroring the way Blaine held his. "You're just lucky I like you." He bumped his hip against Blaine's and grinned. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>"You're up early, bro."<p>

Kurt looked up and smiled at Finn. "Morning to you, too. Yeah, I couldn't really sleep. First day of break and I'm so used to waking up early, anyway."

Finn shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him. "Aren't you cold? It's freezing out here."

"Nah," Kurt shook his head and opened up the blanket he was wrapped in. "C'mon, it's big enough for you, too."

Finn took a seat next to Kurt on the bench and pulled the blanket around himself. "So what's up, dude? You looked very lost in thought."

Nodding, Kurt lifted one of Finn's arms around himself and tucked his head against Finn's chest. He brought the blanket in even closer and sighed. "This okay?"

"Mhm, you know I don't care, dude," Finn shrugged and tightened his grip on Kurt. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I think I'm going to tell Blaine," Kurt said softly, and started playing with the edge of the blanket. When Finn didn't say anything he lifted his head off his brother's chest and looked up, meeting Finn's shocked expression. "What? Do you think I shouldn't tell him?"

"What? No, I don't know—" Finn started and shook his head. "From what you've told me, and that whole thing with your mom's letter—Kurt, do you love Blaine?"

Kurt bit his lip and rested his head back against Finn's chest, his eyes gazing out into the yard. "I—yeah, I think I do," he whispered, almost to himself. He hadn't actually said out loud yet –to Blaine or himself. But, yeah. He was in love with Blaine. He knew it.

"I dunno, Kurt, I mean, "Finn sighed and drummed his fingers against Kurt's arm, "you haven't really been with him that long, yet. It's kinda a really big thing to tell someone."

"Yeah, well _you_ know," Kurt said and swatted Finn's fingers to make them stop. "And yeah, but I just can't help feel that he's supposed to know."

"I'm family, I'm going to be with you forever so of course I know," Finn grinned. "I'm just saying… maybe you should wait, bro. Give it some more time. Yeah you share some freaky connection with Blaine but I dunno, I think you should wait."

Kurt closed his eyes and nodded against Finn's chest. "Maybe I will," he started and a smile tugged at his lips. "You sound awfully sure about all of this."

Finn shrugged and squeezed the arm that was holding Kurt. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, man. I can't even pretend to understand…you, but I remember how hard it was for you to tell me and my mom, and I don't want you to go through that with Blaine and have something…go wrong."

Kurt frowned and leaned back to look at Finn. "Go wrong? Like what, he'd leave or get freaked out or something?"

"Maybe? I dunno, you're always telling me I can't tell _anyone_, and I don't, I swear. So maybe you should just see if… I really don't know what I'm trying to say here," Finn shrugged helplessly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat up straight. "Well, you never were one for deep conversations. I'm amazed we got this far. But, I appreciate it. I think you're right, it probably is too early, yet."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I do this every chapter, but you all have no idea how much you mean to me! Over 70 reviews blows me away, and the amount of alerts and favorites is just INSANE. I love you all, and all your reviews really inspire me to keep this going at a pretty rapid pace :) As for what's up next, I have an AMAZING idea for Thanksgiving Day. Plus, we may see Blaine's house and finally figure out why Blaine is so rich! Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry this took a little while, ever have exactly what you want to happen and it just won't come out right? Yeah, that's what happened here. A little more smutty I guess in this one? That took forever to write, oy. It's been YEARS since I've written smut, so, yeah, let me get back into the swing of things slowly, heh. **

**I'm going to discuss a few things at the end, instead of having a long rambling AN up here :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Order! Warblers, I will have order!" Wes called, banging his gavel on the table. He whistled sharply and <em>that<em> got everyone's attention. "Now, just because we're not at Dalton does not mean we can act like a bunch of—"

"High school boys?"

Wes rolled his eyes and banged his gavel again. "Warbler Nick, sit down. Okay, we're going to do this right and I don't want anyone goofing off," he said sternly, eyes clearly focused on Nick and Jeff.

Kurt sighed and leaned into Blaine. He was _not_ happy about these Warbler practices during break, but Wes was insistent and no one wanted to suffer under his wrath. He glanced around and it was at least refreshing to see all his fellow Warblers in regular clothes, instead of the usual Dalton uniform. A lot of them were in Dalton related clothing, including Blaine, who showed up to practice in a Dalton sweatshirt and matching sweatpants.

Unfortunately, those sweatpants were seriously distracting. Blaine was resting his ankle over the opposite knee, and Kurt couldn't help but notice that those sweatpants didn't really leave a whole lot to the imagination. Kurt couldn't stop his eyes from glancing at Blaine's lap and, _Jesus_, did Blaine not wear underwear or something today? Kurt had to bite his lip and force himself to look elsewhere, because he was having a hard time controlling his hormones. Ever since their little…incident in the library Kurt has had difficult time thinking about anything else. It was like something had been lit inside of him and he couldn't stop thinking about _Blaine_ in that…way.

Kurt jumped, startled when Blaine elbowed him in the side. He blinked to refocus his eyes and looked around; everyone was standing except himself and Blaine. "Oh, sorry," he blushed and pushed himself up off the couch.

"Okay, now that Warbler Kurt has decided to grace us with his presence, let's get warmed up with some scales," Wes started and motioned for everyone to start.

* * *

><p>Kurt was busy tying his scarf around his neck when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He turned, smiling, already knowing who it was. "Hey there."<p>

Blaine smiled and leaned in to quickly kiss Kurt. "Hey, ready to head out?"

"Yeah, you done talking with Wes and David I take it?" Kurt asked while tugging his jacket up over his shoulders.

Blaine nodded. "Yep, just needed to ask them a few things." His eyes were twinkling, and Kurt knew he was up to something. He also knew not pry, because Blaine had specifically asked to talk to Wes and David _alone_. Which meant, minus Kurt.

Obviously it had something to do with him.

"When am I going to find out what you're up to?"

Blaine smiled and held out his hand after he zipped up his coat. "Oh, soon," he said, brushing off the question.

Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the door, motioning for Blaine to follow him. "C'mon, let's head out of here before Wes decides we need to work on another song." He followed Blaine out to Blaine's car and got into the passenger seat, after buckling his seatbelt he looked over to Blaine, "so, what are our plans for the rest of the day?"

Blaine leaned over, placed a hand on Kurt's cheek and lightly pressed his lips against Kurt's. After pulling back slightly, he grinned. "I'm making up for missing our one month anniversary today!"

Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine back into his seat. "It's almost our two month anniversary, babe."

"Fair enough," Blaine nodded. "This will cover both of them, then." He started the car and pulled out of Wes' driveway.

The drive wasn't long, and Kurt wasn't even really surprised at _all_ that they pulled up to a driveway with a gate. He hid his grin by looking out the window while Blaine rolled down his window, punched in the code, and the gate in front of them slowly slid open. As they pulled to the front of the house, which was _huge_, Blaine coughed uncomfortably. "So, I guess you have some questions?"

Kurt smiled and turned towards him, "Somehow, I'm not really surprised." He could tell Blaine was nervous and he reached over to grab one of Blaine's hands. "Hey, it's okay."

Blaine visibly relaxed and let out a breath. "I don't really bring a lot of people over, because everyone gets the wrong idea about me. I'm not some spoiled rich brat, you know?"

"I know," Kurt said softly, and rubbed his thumb over Blaine's knuckles. "Feel like showing me around?"

"Sure," Blaine nodded and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Another thing, my parents are gone for the week, we have, uh," he cleared his throat and blushed.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and his hand stilled on the door handle. "Blaine, are you telling me we have the house to ourselves?" When Blaine nodded again, a thrill shot down Kurt's spine and he forced himself out of the car. He followed Blaine into the house and couldn't contain a gasp when he looked around the entryway. "Wow… this is, Blaine, your house is _gorgeous_."

"Thanks," Blaine shrugged and kicked off his shoes. He pulled off his jacket and held out his hand for Kurt's. "I'll take your coat and show you my favorite room."

Kurt handed Blaine his coat and waited while Blaine hung both of their coats up in the hall closet. He slowly glanced around, admiring the paintings on the walls around them.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, holding out his hand.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled and grasped Blaine's outstretched hand, interlinking their fingers. "So, which room is your favorite room?"

"You'll see," Blaine smiled, leading them down a hallway, and then up a small staircase. He turned to Kurt when they reached a double door. "Close your eyes."

Kurt obeyed. He heard Blaine open the doors and let himself be pulled into the room slowly. Blaine dropped his hand and asked him to stay, so he strained to hear what Blaine was doing. He heard his boyfriend shuffle around, and he distinctly heard the sound of a match lighting. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, you'll see."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and bit his lip. He could feel his nerve endings becoming a _tad_ frayed, being so…exposed like this, standing in the middle of a room, with his eyes closed. But, he trusted Blaine. He _loved_ Blaine. Even though he still hadn't told Blaine, he knew he did. That's what was keeping him in control, that feeling.

"Okay, you can open them."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and blushed. "Wow," he breathed, taking in everything. This room was _breathtaking_. A gorgeous grand piano was set in the corner, a couple of guitars were set up along the wall, along with various other instruments, and now, candles were flickering around the room, too. "Blaine, I—"

Blaine appeared in front of him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "This is my sanctuary, if you will," he said softly. "I come here to get away from everything."

"I can see why," Kurt nodded, wrapped one arm around Blaine's shoulders, placed his other hand on Blaine's collar bone and leaned his forehead against Blaine's. He couldn't resist dropping his hand slightly, and really focused on the feeling of the connection.

_What If I tell him and he freaks out? What if he doesn't love me? I know I love him, fuck being only sixteen, I know—_

Kurt's heart soared and he couldn't hold back from smiling as he dropped his hand from Blaine's chest, letting his hand settle on Blaine's waist. He didn't feel any pain that time, and he distinctly felt the connection break. He knew he was getting closer to being able to do it without touch, but that didn't really matter right now. What mattered was—

"I love you, Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine's eyes widened and he pulled back his head. Kurt could see tears shining over Blaine's eyes that were searching his own. "Y-you, what?"

Kurt nodded and licked his lips before kissing his boyfriend. "I love you," he repeated against Blaine's mouth.

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist and buried his head in Kurt's neck. "I love you, too," he said, sighing happily. He started kissing Kurt's neck, first with quick closed mouth kisses which soon turned into more urgent open mouthed kisses when Kurt leaned his head back and groaned.

"Blaine," Kurt managed, reaching up to grab him by the back of the head and crashing their lips together. Immediately Blaine's tongue was exploring his mouth, and Kurt felt a shiver rock his whole body. He could feel Blaine's growing arousal against his thigh and he thrust his own hips forward slightly, which was apparently the right thing to do because Blaine moaned in his mouth.

"Couch," Blaine gasped, and started pushing Kurt back towards the couch, his hands feeling like they were _everywhere_ on Kurt's back.

Kurt felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch and he sat down, pulling Blaine on top of him. He whimpered when Blaine nibbled on his bottom lip and couldn't help himself from thrusting his hips up to meet Blaine's. His right hand fell to Blaine's waist and he just barely moved the fabric of the sweatshirt out of the way, just to _feel_. His fingers felt like they were sizzling, touching Blaine's bare torso and _oh_, this new skin on skin contact was making him impossibly hard.

Blaine leaned back slightly and bit back a groan when the movement brushed their erections together. "Y-you can, if you want."

Kurt blinked, confused. He could hardly focus on anything and Blaine's darkened eyes were so _damn_ sexy he was having a hard time seeing anything else. "What?"

Blaine leaned back into Kurt and placed a kiss just under his ear, which sent a shiver straight down to his cock. "You can take my sweatshirt off," he breathed, impossibly hot right into his ear.

"I-o-okay," Kurt gasped because Blaine had started biting his earlobe. He grabbed a fistful of Blaine's sweatshirt and tugged it upwards, and Blaine finished pulling it off, throwing it to the floor behind them.

Oh.

My.

_God._

Kurt's heart literally felt like it had stopped. Blaine was _gorgeous_. He had to hold up his hand when Blaine started to lean forward again to stop him, just so he could keep _staring_ because, holy hell, Blaine was…flawless. He slowly dragged a finger down Blaine's chest and bit his lip when he got to Blaine's abs, sighing when he felt Blaine's muscles clench underneath his touch. "God, Blaine—" he tried, his breath getting caught in his throat.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face with both hands and brought their lips together again. He pressed his hips against Kurt's and moaned at the contact. He dropped one hand to the buttons on Kurt's shirt. "Can I?" he asked against Kurt's lips.

Kurt nodded and ran his hands up and down Blaine's back while Blaine focused on unbuttoning his shirt. He could Blaine's muscles flexing under his hands and that was so…sexy. He tried pushing his hips up against Blaine but that just wasn't enough. After Blaine finished unbuttoning his shirt he helped pull it off his arms and then twisted so he could push Blaine down on the couch, covering Blaine's body with his own. They both sighed at the skin on skin contact, and Kurt was amazed at how _good_ it felt, to feel Blaine's bare chest against his own.

"Mmm, Kurt," Blaine moaned, wrapped a leg around one of Kurt's and thrust his hips up. He buried one hand in Kurt's hair and started kissing him wildly, all teeth and tongue and _want_.

Kurt held himself up on one elbow, while the other hand squeezed Blaine's waist. He pressed his hips down again against Blaine and _yeah_ that felt better, his cock tightly pressed against Blaine's. Even though there were a few layers of fabric between them, the friction felt _amazing _like let his fingers dip slightly under the waistband of Blaine's sweatpants to feel Blaine's hip and that made him want more. He pulled away from Blaine's mouth and started kissing down his jaw, leaving sloppy kisses along Blaine's jawline.

"Blaine, I-I want," he panted, fingers twitching at Blaine's hip. He kissed up to Blaine's ear and lightly sucked at the hollow space just below his earlobe, which made Blaine whimper. "Can I touch you, Blaine?" he asked softly, so softly he was almost afraid he didn't say it out loud.

Blaine gasped and swallowed, hard. "Y-yeah," he said, biting his lip and thrusting his hips up. "Yes, _please._"

Kurt had to squeeze his eyes shut to try to gain some control over himself because hearing Blaine come apart underneath him like that was going to make him lose it. In more ways than one. He buried his head in Blaine's neck and slowly inched his hand into Blaine's sweatpants. His palm brushed against the head of Blaine's cock over his boxers and he paused, breathing heavily. Ohmy_god, _he was touching his boyfriend's dick.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned softly, and grasped the couch cushion with one hand. "Kurt, you don't have to—"

Kurt nodded and slipped his hand under Blaine's boxers, wrapping his whole hand around Blaine's cock. He moved his hand experimentally, which made Blaine arch his back and swear. "Fuck, Kurt."

Okay, well, _that_ was probably the hottest thing that he'd heard come from Blaine's mouth, ever. He tightened his grip slightly and started pumping slowly; mirroring what he usually did with himself, hoping that Blaine enjoyed it. His own cock was straining against his pants and he shifted slightly against Blaine's hip, trying to gain some kind of friction.

"Oh, god," Blaine moaned when Kurt brushed his thumb over the head of his cock and Kurt started kissing along his collarbone, nipping and biting. Kurt started twisting his wrist along with pumping his hand, feeling Blaine's breathing becoming more labored as time passed.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, lifting his head and smashing his lips against Blaine's. He quickened his pace on Blaine's cock, and Blaine growled into his mouth, his hips thrusting up to match Kurt's hand.

Blaine broke away from the kiss and gasped, throwing his head back. "Fuck, Kurt, I'm—"

Kurt nodded and milked Blaine's cock through his orgasm, groaning as his own orgasm ripped through him from thrusting back against Blaine's hip. He pulled his hand out from Blaine's sweatpants and collapsed on Blaine's chest, breathing heavily.

"I-wow," Blaine breathed, chest heaving.

Kurt nodded against Blaine's neck. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine responded, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "You know, I didn't _plan_ on this."

Kurt laughed and pressed his lips against Blaine's neck. "You're the one who brought me over to your house, knowing we'd be alone."

"Yeah, well," Blaine smiled and shifted his legs slightly. "I uh, I think we should change, though. You can borrow some pants if you'd like."

Kurt groaned and shook his head. "What is my dad going to think if I come home wearing pants that aren't mine?"

Blaine reached up and pulled Kurt's head up by his chin. He smiled and brushed the hair off his forehead. "You can always stay the night, if you'd like."

Kurt knew he could talk his dad into that, pretty easily. Especially since he was getting soclose to a new stage of his ability. He nodded and kissed Blaine quickly. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with an unfamiliar weight across his chest. He rubbed his eyes and looked down, seeing Blaine's arm draped across his torso and smiled. Oh, yeah. They were at Blaine's house, in Blaine's bedroom, and they had slept in the same bed last night. They hadn't done anything in the bedroom other than sleep, but Kurt already loved sleeping next to Blaine.<p>

His dad certainly wasn't going to find out about _that_. He had assured his dad that he was sleeping in a guest room, but a little lie wasn't going to hurt anyone. His dad probably didn't believe him, anyway. He turned his head and sighed, Blaine was beautiful while he slept.

Well, he was beautiful all the time. But, he was exceptionally beautiful as he lay there, sound asleep with his eyes closed, eyelashes draped across his cheeks. Kurt reached over and ran his fingers lightly through Blaine's curls, causing Blaine to stir.

"Morning," he said softly.

Blaine blinked rapidly and smiled when he saw Kurt. "Morning."

"Happy Wednesday," Kurt said, leaning in to kiss Blaine.

"Mmm," Blaine responded, trying to deepen the kiss. He shifted so he was half on top of Kurt and licked Kurt's bottom lip lightly.

Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine back a little. "I need to brush my teeth before you start doing that."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't care."

"Well, I do," Kurt said and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Plus, we have got to get going, soon. I have a _ton_ of prep work to do today. And we have practice this afternoon."

Blaine sighed and pushed back the covers. "Oh, I _suppose_. You're lucky I love you." He grinned and rolled out of bed. "Plus, if your Thanksgiving feast is half as amazing as you keep telling me it is, we better get going _now_. I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and swung his legs around, letting his feet hit the floor. "I love you too, clearly. As if last night wasn't proof enough. And yes, my Thanksgiving feast is one of legends."

Blaine's eyes softened and he walked over Kurt, standing in front of him. He cupped Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him sweetly. "Last night was amazing, Kurt."

Kurt leaned into one of Blaine's hands and nodded. "Yes, it was. Now, c'mon. You being shirtless is very distracting. If I don't get home soon Finn may start trying to cook and that would be _disastrous_."

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, what happened to your AMAZING Thanksgiving idea? <strong>_So, yeah, this chapter kinda got away from me. I didn't mean for them to go at it in the music room, it just happened okay? Thanksgiving will be next chapter, and I swear, you will LOVE it._

**Okay, so that didn't explain Blaine at all...**_ Yeah, I know, Blainers is a mystery, still. We're getting there :)_

__**Wait, what did Blaine actually have planned for them, then?** _Kurt doesn't know, either..._

**WTF OMG I WANT BLAINE TO** **KNOW! **_Soon, my darlings, soon :) _

**I really, really love Finn. **_So do I, so do I :D He's amazing. I love writing brotherly!Furt :D He'll be back for Thanksgiving!  
><em>

**Okay, so I know I barely touched on any abilities this chapter. But, they love each other... Aww... :D That was the most important part, and very crucial to a few things. As always, I'm continually grateful to everyone, and blown away by the response I've been getting. Let me know what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: First thing's first, Huge shout out to thedoctorandriver for being my 100th review! 100 reviews, guys! I'm... wow. Just.. thank you. THANK YOU! **

**This starts out with a HUGE dose of brotherly!Furt because I love it, and I know you guys do :D As for what happens after that, we'll talk about it in the end...**

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up from his recipe book when Finn walked in the kitchen. "What? You're not watching the parade with Dad and Carole?"<p>

Finn shook his head and sat down on one of the stools. "Nah, it's the same every year. I'm just waiting for the game to start."

Kurt nodded, flipped the pages without touch, and continued to baste the turkey on the counter a few feet away. He was also mixing the rest of the ingredients for the stuffing on the other counter.

"What time is Blaine coming over?"

Kurt checked the time on the oven and shrugged. He glanced at the pantry absently and pulled a few jars of spices out and over to the counter in front of him. "Few hours? He was pretty exhausted after yesterday. I doubt he'd miss the game, though."

Finn nodded and scratched his cheek. "I don't know how you managed to get all that work done yesterday with him around."

Kurt shrugged again and started manually stuffing the turkey. "I had to catch myself a few times…but it is nice, every once in a while, to actually do it myself. I don't really mind."

"Yeah but," Finn gestured at the tin foil that was now making its way from the pantry to Kurt's open hand, "everything seems to go so much faster _your_ way, dude."

"True," Kurt nodded. He glanced at the bottom oven, opened the door and sent the turkey in. He quickly closed the oven door and went to the sink to wash his hands. "But, I had to get everything prepped yesterday and what was I going to tell him? Go home so I can do all of this at once? Don't think so," he turned and winked at Finn.

Finn slid off his stool and moved behind Kurt, propping his crossed arms over Kurt's shoulders. "Maybe I was wrong," he said softly. "Maybe you _should_ tell him, bro."

Kurt rested both hands on the counter and sighed as he turned the faucet off with a blink. "He told me he loves me."

"Awesome, dude," Finn grinned and moved his arms so he could wrap them around Kurt's shoulders. "I'm happy for you, your mom's letter was totally right."

Kurt relaxed in Finn's embrace and let his head fall back against Finn's shoulder, his hands coming up to grip Finn's forearms. "Yeah, which makes me think that I probably should tell him. Especially since I think I'm getting closer to being able to hear his thoughts without touching him."

"Hmm, can you hear anyone else's yet? What am I thinking right now?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I don't think I'll be able to do that until I fully learn how to control it with Blaine."

Finn turned his head so his cheek was resting on the top of Kurt's head. "You seem really tense, how long until you have to do anything more in here?"

"The turkey has to cook for a while, so there's no point in doing anything else yet. Plus, I have a lot just sitting in the fridge waiting to be popped in the oven from yesterday."

Finn swung Kurt around in his arms and pulled him into a proper hug. "Feel like working out some tension outside until Blaine gets here?"

"Uh, sure?" Kurt said, cocking an eyebrow. "Didn't think you'd want to go out today, its freezing." He leaned back a little in the embrace and brought an arm up to brush a few stray hairs off of Finn's forehead. "We can stay in, you'd freeze out there. Its fine, I'm just… I have a lot on my mind."

Finn dropped his arms and grabbed one of Kurt's wrists, pulling him towards the staircase. "Well, then we'll go blow up your closet. C'mon, dude. You've gotta do _something_, I can tell. And maybe you can tell me what's bothering you."

Kurt relented and let himself be pulled up the stairs. Sometimes, Finn amazed him with how well he just seemed to _get_ him these days. Finn had turned out to be an _amazing_ brother, now that they had gotten past… way, way past all the awkwardness and fighting. He followed Finn into his own bedroom and slammed the door behind them with a satisfying _thud_. "So," he sighed, glancing at Finn who had seated himself on his bed, "ready?"

"Mhm," Finn nodded, gesturing at the closet. "You do what you need to do, and then let me know what's going on. You know I'm here for you, bro."

"I know," Kurt said fondly. "And I appreciate it more than you know; especially after all we've been through."

Finn grimaced and reached behind him to pull a pillow in front of him. He hugged it tightly to his chest and made a wild motion with his hands. "Okay, ready!"

Kurt closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He slowly opened his closet doors and with a roll of his neck, _everything_, shot out of his closet and landed in various places around his room. He stood there, breathing deeply with his eyes closed for a moment, just…_feeling_ for a moment. Man, that felt _good_.

"You okay?" Finn asked softly.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards Finn. "I feel great, thanks." He noticed he had succeeded in protecting Finn from any flying objects. "I needed that, thank you."

"I could tell," Finn said and put the pillow back behind him. "Now, what's up?"

Kurt cleared a path to the desk chair so he could sit down, and started working on sending his clothes back into his closet. "Okay, well. This may get a little…gay, for you. Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Kurt," Finn scoffed. "I told you, I'm here for you for anything. Is this a sex talk? Cause, dude. We're brothers. Bro's can talk about sex with each other."

Kurt rolled his eyes and almost sent a shoe at Finn's head, but decided against it. "Yeah, well. Kinda. Blaine and I… well, we," he felt his cheeks starting to darken, "let's just say we're…_progressing_ in our physical relationship and it's very difficult to _control_ myself during… well, _that._"

"Oh!" Finn let out a breathless laugh, "Dude, I totally have that problem, you just need a you know, image that is totally _not _hot—"

Kurt held up his hand and shook his head. "No, Finn. I know all about your mailman. Not control like that. I mean, my kind of control. Like, the first time I had to put almost all my focus so the books around us wouldn't come tumbling down—"

Finn blinked rapidly. "Wait, what? Where _were_ you?"

Kurt smirked and covered his face with his hand. "The library," he muttered.

Finn held up his hands and shook his head. "I'm not even going to _ask_, bro. As for _your_ problem, maybe it's the same? Or, maybe if he knows you won't have that problem? I have no idea."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, and sent the last of his knee-length sweaters to his closet, "I have no idea, either. And I'm sure as hell not going to ask my dad. I guess I'll just figure it out on my own."

"Hey," Finn said, crawling off the bed and dodging a vest that was soaring across the room. "I'm here for ya, man. But right now, I'm going to go shower. My mom will kill me if I don't look," he held up finger quotes, "presentable for dinner tonight. She'll probably want to take pictures and everything. Ugh."

Kurt smiled and opened his door for Finn as he finished sending the last few items back into his closet. "Carole wants to take pictures on every holiday, it hardly ever happens. Maybe Blaine can cause enough of a distraction," he winked. "I need to get ready, too. Thanks again, Finn. I feel much better."

Finn leaned down and wrapped Kurt into a full body hug. "Anytime, man. Love you."

Kurt laughed and rubbed Finn's back. "Love you too, Finn. Now, go shower." He felt his phone buzz in his pocket after Finn made his way to his own room.

_Happy Thanksgiving! Just woke up. Need to shower & change then I'll be over. Love you XXOO_

Well, that would leave plenty of time for Kurt to get himself ready. He sent his own text back, still giddy with the _Love you's_, and tossed his phone down on his bed. Thankfully his outfit for the day was proudly hanging up –already having picked it out the night before – and all he needed to do was change, do his hair, and accessorize.

Kurt Hummel wanted to look perfect, for his perfect boyfriend, on their perfect first Thanksgiving together.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, smells amazing in here!" Blaine exclaimed as he entered the house.<p>

Kurt smiled and immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Thank you; now give me a kiss before I lose you to my brother and my father and football."

"You don't mind that I watch the game?" Blaine asked, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt let himself respond to the kiss briefly, before pulling back and shaking his head. "No, I know how important Thanksgiving Day football is. Go, enjoy. Carole and I will finish getting dinner ready in the kitchen."

Blaine grinned and planted another kiss on Kurt's cheek. "You're too good to me. I love you. And, I'm not quite sure I'm going to get enough of saying that."

"That's okay," Kurt smiled and let his arms fall from Blaine's shoulders. "I don't mind hearing it. I love you too."

"Are you two done in there yet? It's almost kickoff!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine's hand to pull him towards the living room. "Yes, Finn," he called. "Blaine is all ready to watch the game with you guys."

* * *

><p>Dinner was <em>entertaining<em>, to say the least. Blaine, Finn and Burt talked non-stop about the game while Kurt and Carole continued to shoot each other bemused glances and passed around the various dishes of food. Kurt had to continually remind himself to physically touch each dish, because being at the dinner table was such a common place for him to use his abilities…it was just habit to make everything move on its own accord. But, he couldn't do that with Blaine sitting right next to him.

"My God," Blaine moaned, "this stuffing is amazing." He took another bite and chewed slowly, as if savoring every moment.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, it's my mom's recipe."

Everyone else nodded in agreement and Finn raised his glass. "A toast, to Kurt. For making a kick _ass_ Thanksgiving dinner."

"Finn," Carole said sternly. "Language at the table. But, I agree. Kurt, you definitely outdid yourself this year. Everything is amazing."

"Here, here, to Kurt," Burt added, raising his own glass.

"Thanks everyone," Kurt said, watching everyone clink their glasses together. He raised his own when Blaine held up his glass in his general direction.

"To you," Blaine said fondly.

Kurt smiled and clinked his glass against Blaine's. His eyes widened when Blaine stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, I guess now is as good as a time as any to surprise Kurt with my announcement. I was going to wait till Warbler practice on Saturday, but I figured your parents should know right away, too." He paused and smiled. "You're getting a solo at Regionals."

Kurt's jaw unhinged and he blinked rapidly. He… what? He looked up at Blaine who was grinning down at him like an idiot. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him back down into his chair. "You… Finn, close your ears, or something," he said, eyes darting over to Finn who was looking back and forth between himself and Blaine so fast his eyes may fall out of his head. "A, what?"

Blaine turned in his chair and grabbed both of Kurt's hands in his own. "I talked to the council and we all decided, you're going to get the first solo at Regionals."

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful!" Carole beamed.

"Yeah, kid. That's really great." Burt added.

Kurt let out a puff of air and shook his head rapidly. "I _knew_ you were up to something with Wes and David."

Blaine grinned slyly. "Guilty as charged."

"I don't even…" Kurt trailed off, nerves already building in his stomach. He took a deep breath and turned to Finn. "Finn, you can't say a _word_ to Mr. Shue, or _anyone_ about this, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Finn nodded. "I know, I'm like your own personal secret keeper."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you don't have to help me with the dishes."<p>

Kurt shrugged. "Blaine and Finn broke out the Xbox, and Dad's about passed out on the recliner, I'll help out until we start the fire and all curl up to a movie." He grabbed a handful of Tupperware from the cabinet to store the leftovers.

"Blaine seems like a nice boy," Carole smiled and started filling the sink with warm water and soap.

"Oh, he definitely is," Kurt agreed. He listened to make sure that Blaine and Finn were otherwise preoccupied with their game and popped all of the Tupperware out from their stack at once, lining them up on the counter in a neat row. He started filling them up with various items from dinner with ease.

"So," Carole started, turning around to take the now cleared dishes and putting them in the sink, "tell me about him."

"Well, he's amazing. He sings like an angel," Kurt sighed and leaned against the counter, with his back to the entrance to the kitchen. All of the lids to the containers came up and descended on their proper container at the same time. "I'm pretty sure I want him to know, Carole," he said and absentmindedly flicked his hand to produce a small fireball.

Carole turned around to grab another dish and her eyes widened. "I'm pretty sure he knows now, sweetheart," she said with a small voice.

Kurt shook his wrist quickly and turned immediately on his heel, just in time to see Blaine standing there in the doorway.

Right before Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Right, so, yeah. I had that planned SO many different ways. But, it just ended up coming out this way. So, let me know what you thought! (Stay tuned for the fallout... How will Blaine react when he wakes up? How do you WANT him to react? Let me know!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Wow... you guys really liked that Blaine found out! Thank you for all your suggestions, etc.! Some of you seem to be in my head already, because you seemed to already know where I was going to take this ;) On that note, I've agonized over this chapter for days. I think I'm more nervous posting this one than any other one. I really, really hope it goes over well! **

**(Side note... some of you have noted that the counter is stuck at 100 reviews, when this story surpassed 100 [by a LOT, Thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed!] after I posted 16. Not sure what kind of bug that is, maybe posting this chapter will fix that. We'll see!)**

**Okay, one more thing. I've been a blubbering mess the last couple days with all the Boston/NYC Starkid videos/pictures. Darren just looks so DAMN HAPPY to be back with his FRIENDS. To any of you who actually got to be there, I'm incredibly jealous, even though my own SPACE tour concert was amazing. I JUST HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes glazed over and his vision went hazy. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. How could he—how could he be so <em>careless<em>? He barely registered Finn and his dad rushing into the kitchen, seeing what the commotion was about, and Carole briefly summing up the situation. He just _stood_ there, unable to move, while Finn lifted Blaine up and probably took him to the living room couch.

This was it, it was all over. Blaine was going to think he was a _freak_, or he was going to be scared shitless or something equally awful. How much had he seen? What had he heard? Oh, god, this was _terrible_.

"Kid, he'll be alright, just go be there with him when he wakes up, and go from there," Burt said softly, effectively shaking Kurt out of his reverie.

Kurt looked at his dad with wide, scared eyes. "Dad, _god_, I—I can't, he's never, what if—"he couldn't even _say_ what he was thinking. It was all just a huge mess.

"He's still out," Finn said, coming into the kitchen. He looked around and immediately pulled Kurt into a hug. "Dude, it'll be okay. Want me to be there with you? I can help try to calm him down, ya know, if he's freakin'—I went through this too, ya know. Not that long ago, bro."

Kurt almost collapsed in Finn's arms, thankful for Finn's strength at that moment. "Yeah, but…I actually sat down and _told_ you. You didn't walk in on me—_fuck_," he shot a look to his dad, just daring him to reprimand him for the language. It didn't even seem to faze Burt. "I think it should just be me and Finn, he's going to _really_ freak out if we're all there."

"Of course, honey," Carole said, and she grabbed Burt's arm. "Burt and I will be upstairs if you need _anything_. And sweetheart," she paused, and rubbed Kurt's back right below where Finn's arms were resting, "tell Blaine _everything_. He'll be okay. He's special, I can tell."

"C'mon," Finn said, tugging Kurt gently towards the living room. "I know this isn't how you wanted to do it, bro. But, I'm here for you. And who knows? Maybe Blaine will be just like me when I found out!"

Kurt sighed and leaned against Finn as they walked. "Somehow, I doubt that." He paused at the entrance to the living room and bit his lip when he saw Blaine lying on the couch. "I don't know if I can do this."

Finn nudged Kurt towards the couch and went over to the recliner to sit. "Yes, you can. You _have_ to, bro. You were already ready to tell him, well. Now he knows, you just have to explain everything."

Blaine stirred and Kurt held his breath. He watched Blaine slowly open his eyes and he felt like he was going to pass out, himself. This was _it_. This was the moment. Blaine was going to look at him, freak out, and leave. _God_. He was going to lose his first boyfriend, his first love over a stupid careless mistake. He bet his mom was never careless and stupid like he was.

"K-kurt?" Blaine asked, blinking rapidly. He went to touch the back of his head and grimaced. "What happened?"

Kurt sat down on the coffee table and gripped the edges with both hands, trying to calm his nerves. "You passed out," he said softly, eyes darting to Finn who was leaning forward with interest.

Blaine sat up slightly, looked back and forth from Kurt to Finn a few times, and then what looked like realization flashed through his eyes. "Y-you, and the—lids, and—fire?" He squeaked out the last word, pushing himself completely up and started to look frantically at Kurt. "Did I really see that, or—?"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked at Finn, who nodded. "Blaine, I…there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Blaine shook his head wildly, eyes large. "No, no, no _way_. There's no _way_ you actually did that. That's _impossible_."

"Blaine, Kurt needs to show you something, and you need to not freak out, okay buddy?" Finn said calmly, and he moved so he was sitting on the edge of the chair. "It's okay to be a little nervous, but it's actually pretty cool, and he has a lot to tell you. So, can you do me a favor and just sit there and let Kurt explain?"

Blaine looked at Finn dumbly and blinked, like he wasn't expecting Finn to say anything. He looked back at Kurt and sank back against the couch cushions. "I..uh, okay."

Kurt rubbed his eyes and took another deep breath. "Blaine, this was not how I wanted you to find out. Trust me. But, there's no really good way to explain other than to show you," he paused, sighed, and then looked around for a second before he spotted what he was looking for. He brought the TV remote from its spot on top of the TV to his hand. After he grabbed it, he let Blaine's brain catch up with what he had just seen, and then sent it spinning in between them.

Blaine started taking in deep breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth. He just _stared_ at the floating, spinning TV remote, eyes wide and confused. "So, um. What. You're like, a—"

Kurt stopped the remote and sent it back to its spot on top of the TV. "I can control objects with my mind," he said, and almost surprised himself with how calm it came out. "No, I'm not a wizard, there's no Hogwarts, and yes, I'm human."

Finn snorted and shook his head. "Sorry, those were my fault."

Kurt reached out slowly to rest his hand on Blaine's leg, and grimaced when Blaine flinched under his touch. "Blaine, I love you. But I understand if this is too much and you just want to leave."

"I'd rather you didn't, though," Finn started. He pushed himself up off the couch and sat down next to Kurt on the coffee table. "Blaine, I _totally_ get it. But, Kurt here, he's amazing. He has these abilities, yes. But, he's still the same guy you've known for the past few months. He went through a lot to even allow himself to date you, so if you could just try to wrap your head around all of this…that'd be great, man."

Blaine made an odd noise and bit his lip. He sat there, for what seemed like _forever_, but in reality probably was only a few minutes and just stared. Not at Kurt, not at Finn—his eyes were unfocused and he wasn't really looking at anything—from what Kurt could tell. And that was starting to really worry Kurt.

"Okay," Blaine said after a while. "Okay, um," he shook his head, his eyes refocused and he looked at Kurt. "So, you can uh, wow. Okay."

Kurt nodded and made a fist in between himself and Blaine. "I can also do this," he breathed and flicked his fingers against his palm, creating a fireball. "Blaine? Are you still with me?" he asked, flicking his wrist to put the flame out.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, eyes unfocused again. "Yeah, just. Give me a second."

Kurt looked at Finn and shrugged helplessly. He couldn't tell what Blaine was feeling and he wouldn't _dare_ try to test if he could _hear_ Blaine without touch right now. He was so…_thankful_ for Finn right now. He was almost positive, if Finn wasn't here, that Blaine may have bolted out the door right away. Possibly. Maybe. He didn't know. _Oy_.

"Okay," Blaine started again, and rubbed his face with his hands, "okay, so my boyfriend can move things with his mind and can make fire appear out of nowhere. Holy _shit_."

Kurt's eyes lit up and he leaned forward a little bit, towards Blaine. "I'm still your boyfriend?"

Blaine cocked his head to the side and gave Kurt an amused look. "Of course you are, why would you think that you _weren't_?"

"I think that's my cue to leave," Finn said and clapped his hand on Kurt's leg. "If you need me, just yell. I'll be in my room. And Blaine? I _know_ this all seems crazy, but thanks for not totally flipping out on my brother."

Kurt watched Finn get up and leave the room, and then turned his head back so he was looking at Blaine. He couldn't really read Blaine's expression, and that still left him a little worried. "So, how freaked out are you?"

Blaine sighed, and reached out to take Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt, I'm not going to lie and say I'm _not_ freaking out, because…honestly—I _am_. But, I still know I love you, and now I just want to, I don't know. Understand?"

Kurt nodded and he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. _Blaine still loved him_. Thank _god_. He didn't know what he would do if Blaine had gone running for the hills. Maybe his step-mother was right, and Blaine was special. Well, he already knew that. Blaine was _amazing_. "Okay, well. There's another thing I can do. And I really hope you don't get mad at me for it."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything, just squeezed Kurt's hands as a sign to go on.

Kurt took a deep breath and focused on the feeling of starting the connection. He could feel himself just barely getting there, but not quite. He still needed touch, apparently. He pulled one hand out of Blaine's grasp and held it to Blaine's chest, ignoring Blaine's questioning look.

_This is all so crazy, insane. What is he even doing? Wait, his eyes. His eyes just—no, that's not possible. Fuck, I guess anything could be possible. His eyes just changed color, how have I never – _

Kurt removed his hand, felt the connection break, and blinked rapidly. "My eyes change color?"

Blaine's jaw dropped. He slowly removed his hand from Kurt's and pushed himself as far back into the couch as he possibly could. "How—how, did you? I didn't—you _heard_ that?"

Kurt nodded and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously with one hand. "Yeah, I uh. I can read minds. Well, not minds. Just your mind, for right now. It's complicated."

"Holy _shit_," Blaine breathed, and shook his head rapidly. He stared wide-eyed at Kurt for a few moments, as if putting pieces together. "So, wait. You had to put your hand here," he pointed towards his chest, near his heart, "in order to, well, hear what I was thinking?"

"For now, yeah," Kurt said. "I can almost do it without touch, but apparently not yet. I'm still working on controlling it."

"Wait, so," Blaine paused, and looked like he was thinking, hard. He squinted and looked directly into Kurt's eyes. "Your eyes changed back again. They must, okay. So, I take it that is not the first time you've read my mind? How have I not seen your eyes change like that before? And what do you mean, you can only read mine? What do I have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Kurt said softly. "But, I think its best I start at the beginning. So you understand." He reached out tentatively and was hugely relieved when Blaine clasped his hand in his own.

"Okay, I want to know everything, I do, but," Blaine paused and tugged on Kurt's hand, pulling Kurt into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and buried his head in Kurt's shoulder. Taking in a deep breath, he turned his head to kiss Kurt's neck lightly and he sighed. "I think I just need a little bit, to absorb everything. You can tell me the rest later, I just… I need some time to wrap my head around all of this. I'm probably going to wake up tomorrow and think I dreamt everything."

Kurt adjusted himself so one leg was on either side of Blaine's hips. He curled himself into Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. He took a few deep, shuddery breaths and didn't realize that he was crying until he felt the tears slide down his cheeks. He sniffed and quickly tried to wipe them away, but Blaine noticed immediately. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked, rubbing a hand up and down Kurt's back.

"I just," Kurt breathed, and shook his head—not caring that his hair was rubbing up against the couch cushion and probably getting horribly messed up. "This is all really overwhelming. I didn't think you'd take it so well, and," he sighed, "I was going to actually _tell_ you, so you wouldn't have to go through…this. I thought maybe you'd leave. And, just _telling_ someone is really overwhelming. I have to hide this from almost _everyone_ and now _you_ know and it's just—"

"Hey, shh," Blaine said, interrupting Kurt. "I'm still here, aren't I? I think we both need to just relax for a bit, okay? Then we can talk about…everything, later." He pushed Kurt back slightly and reached up to thumb away a stray tear. "I love you," he said softly.

Kurt leaned into Blaine's touch and closed his eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you, too." He felt Blaine shift underneath him and suddenly Blaine's lips were on his, and _oh_, that was exactly what he needed, because he just crumbled. He felt every muscle in his body relax and he let himself respond to the kiss, slow and languid, pushing Blaine back until he was back against the couch cushions. He felt Blaine's tongue flick at his bottom lip and he parted his lips, granting Blaine's tongue access to his mouth.

Blaine pulled back after a few moments, lips slightly swollen and breathing a little ragged. "Am I still staying here tonight?"

Kurt smiled and reached up to twist a stray curl around his forefinger. "Of course, if you still want to. I'd rather you not go back to an empty house on Thanksgiving."

"Good," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's chin quickly. "We can talk about," he made a small gesture at Kurt, "all of…this. Tonight, maybe? I think we should probably let your family know everything is okay."

"God, you're incredible," Kurt breathed and leaned forward to bury his head in Blaine's shoulder again. "How are you real?"

Blaine laughed underneath Kurt and slid a hand underneath Kurt's shirt, rubbing his bare back. "Are you kidding, how are _you_ real? This may be all a hallucination from the blow to the head I took when I fainted."

Kurt tilted his head to the side and lifted the coffee table up in the air behind him. "Oh, it's all real, alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so. Let me know what you thought, okay? <strong>

**No, I didn't touch on Kurt's past or HOW he got the abilities, not yet. That's coming. I promise! The boys are both really overwhelmed and they HAVE ALL THESE FEELINGS RIGHT NOW. Okay, well. Maybe that's just me, but they're still overwhelmed. **

**I'll answer some questions that have come up:**

**Blaine?**

_Yep, I know. He's a mystery of his own on purpose. Don't worry, I won't be like RIB and NEVER tell you anything about him, his story is coming. _

**How long will this be?**

_To be honest? I have no idea. I can't believe I'm already at 17 chapters. I know I'm NOWHERE near the end, so we'll see? _


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Over 60 reviews for just two chapters? Really guys, I don't deserve you. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I love you all. I try to respond to each and every one of you because every review means so much, and really... you guys keep me going. **

**That being said, if I thought 17 was hard to write, this one was a bitch and a half. I don't know what it was, but, OY. THEY JUST HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS. But, for those of you who wanted more mind reading? Yep. It's here.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So."<p>

"So," Blaine started and dropped his overnight bag and the air mattress on the floor. "I'm not _really _going to be needing that, am I?" He asked, gesturing at the air mattress.

"No, but my dad doesn't really need to know that," Kurt smirked and maneuvered around Blaine to push the door shut. He raised his eyebrow when Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, you don't have to… censor yourself around me anymore, okay? I'll be okay. Yes, it'll take some getting used to but I have to see it to get used to it, right? Your dad mentioned that being at home is like your safe haven, I don't want to interfere with that." Blaine said simply and pulled Kurt's arm away from the door.

Kurt nodded and eased the door closed. He was impressed that Blaine's eyes didn't widen at all. It had taken Finn ages to not flip out over every little thing. Then again, it was _Finn_. "C'mon," he said, tugging Blaine towards the bed, "I'm sure you have questions, especially after what my family just put you through." Kurt crawled up on his bed, and pushed back the covers to they could easily fall asleep later. After sleeping in the same bed as Blaine for only one night, he felt himself slowly becoming addicted. He had missed it last night.

"Your family wasn't that bad, they're just protective of you, I can tell. And I have no problem keeping it a secret," Blaine said, situating himself next to Kurt on the bed. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on Kurt's jawline. "I love you, this doesn't change that."

Kurt sighed happily and leaned into Blaine. "If Finn can keep all of this a secret for as long as he has, anyone can." He yawned, his jaw cracking as he did so. "I think tonight wore me out." It had, in fact. He was positively exhausted already. Going from one end of the emotional spectrum to the other, and having Blaine finally, _finally_ know was simply… draining. Emotionally and physically.

"Mmm," Blaine murmured, sliding down in the bed a bit. "Same here, we don't really have to go into it any more tonight, if you don't want to. You've been more than accepting enough with _my_ secrets, why shouldn't I be the same way with yours?"

Kurt lifted his arm up and started playing with Blaine's loose curls. He smiled when Blaine shifted to get closer to him. "We should probably at least set up the air mattress, to make it look like you at least slept down there. Just in case my dad decides to pay us a visit tomorrow morning. Doubt he will, though. I think Carole is dragging him out shopping before the sun even comes out."

"Too comfy" Blaine murmured. "You do it, s'ok. Er," he paused and tilted his head to look up at Kurt, "you can do it, right?" Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Kurt's chest. "So glad I don't bother with Black Friday shopping," he said into Kurt's chest.

Kurt was going to skip this year, he decided—he was far too frazzled and emotional to prepare himself for the _seriousness_ that was involved in hardcore day after Thanksgiving shopping. He just continued to twist Blaine's hair around his fingers while he slowly took care of the air mattress, not wanting to shock Blaine with any sudden noises. He knew from experience – with Finn and Carole – that doing things slowly at first was always the best way to go. Admittedly, it felt amazing to be able to be…himself again in his own house, his own _room_ –he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Being alone with Blaine in his room was always the most difficult time to hide it, because using his abilities there was just so _natural_. He was so thankful he didn't have to hide it anymore.

"Can we talk about one thing, though?" Blaine asked abruptly, after Kurt had finished setting up the mattress and had put the air pump back in its box.

Kurt's hand stilled in Blaine's hair, noticing how Blaine had suddenly become nervous. Well, this didn't sound _good_. "Uh, yeah. Anything."

Blaine pushed himself up and sat so he was facing Kurt on the bed. "So, can you uh, explain the mind reading thing? How come you can only read my mind? You don't," he paused and took a deep breath, "you don't have to like, tell me how you have all these… powers. Right now. I just. I don't think I'm too comfortable with knowing you can… hear what I'm thinking, I guess. Without me knowing it. I mean, it's my head."

Kurt watched a blush come over Blaine's cheeks and he had a fairly good idea _why_ Blaine was blushing. There were quite a few thoughts that he had that wouldn't _ever_ want anyone knowing about. Guess he should be happy that what he _had_ caught of Blaine's were pretty tame—and about him. He reached up and brushed a thumb along Blaine's lower lip.

"Blaine, I wouldn't have even known about this ability yet had I not met you," he said softly. "Every ability I have, I inherit from my mother. If you really want to understand, I'll explain. I just think you should read something first. And don't let it freak you out." He opened his desk drawer across the room and pulled out the envelope he knew was sitting right on top, and guided it to Blaine's hands. "This should give you a little bit of understanding as to why it's _you_, Blaine."

"I don't think anything at this point could really freak me out," Blaine said quietly, eyes focused on the envelope in his hands.

Kurt watched Blaine slowly open the envelope and bit his lip with anxiousness. This could go two ways. Blaine could freak out, much like _he_ had when he first read the letter. Or, Blaine could be totally okay with it. Because they knew they were in love. _Now_. He watched Blaine's eyes slowly read over the words and then Blaine's eyes lifted to meet his own after he finished, shining with love. That much was pretty obvious to Kurt.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed. He placed the letter back in the envelope carefully and set it aside. "You—I, me? I mean, wow."

Kurt smiled and shifted closer to Blaine so he could lift his legs up over Blaine's and wrap them around his waist. "Now you see why it's you?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and tugged on him, so Kurt was fully sitting in his lap. "That's kind of amazing. When did you—wait, okay. So that time here, that wasn't really a migraine, was it? Oh god, that was because of me?" He leaned his head up and kissed Kurt's forehead. "I wasn't thinking anything awful, was I?"

"No, that was actually the first time it happened," Kurt shook his head and started slowly kissing Blaine's neck. "You actually were wondering if I thought you were a good kisser," he smirked a little bit and nipped at Blaine's collarbone he had just exposed by tugging down his shirt. "Which, by the way, you _are_."

Blaine groaned softly and let his head fall to the side. "You're going to get yourself in trouble if you keep that up," he said, his chest starting to heave slightly. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation here."

"Sorry," Kurt said, leaning back and grinning. "No, in all seriousness. I can do this now, because of you. I'm super close to being able to do it without touch so…with your permission now, of course. I still need to work on controlling it."

Blaine reached up and brushed his fingers across Kurt's forehead. "It doesn't you anymore now, does it? Cause I really don't like the idea of you purposefully causing yourself pain."

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head. "It doesn't hurt anymore." He smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine, slowly sliding their lips together before pulling back. "You're being rather…accepting, of what my mom's letter said."

"Well," Blaine started, and grabbed one of Kurt's hands so he could interlink their fingers, "I already know I love you. And I'm pretty sure you love me. I know this is pretty new, and we're young, but obviously what we have runs deeper than some fleeting high school thing."

Kurt felt his heartstrings being tugged and he just sighed, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine Anderson, how are you so amazing?"

Because, really. Where did Blaine Anderson _come from_? How on earth did he manage to find the most amazing guy to be his first boyfriend – and his first _love_ all rolled up into one _gorgeous_ package. And, Blaine was being calm and collected about his abilities? How was this boy even_ real_? How did he manage to have all these…these—_feelings_ about someone when they hadn't even been together for two months? And why, dammit,_ why_ was he getting emotional _again? _This was _so_ embarrassing.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, leaning back so he could cup Kurt's face in his hands. A concerned look had fallen over his face immediately after realizing Kurt had begun crying again. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Kurt died a little inside at the endearment that slipped from Blaine's lips. He never thought he'd be one for pet names, but having Blaine call him _baby_? Okay, he already loved it. "I'm just completely and overwhelmingly amazed by you," he whispered.

"Kurt," Blaine started and dropped one hand to Kurt's, lifting it up so he could press Kurt's hand against his chest. "Here, do it. Read my mind now."

Kurt felt the connection as soon as his hand touched the area over Blaine's heart and he bit his lip to try to stop more tears from coming.

_Kurt, I _love_ you. I don't know what the future holds for us, being only sixteen… but I just _know_ you're special. You know how I know? Because I can feel it. I feel it every time I'm with you. There's something more to us, and now I know why. It's this connection. _

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, pulling his hand away. He felt the connection break instantly.

Blaine shook his head. "No, keep going."

Kurt lifted his hand and decided against it. He knew he was close. _So_ close. If maybe… if maybe he just _focused_ more. On that _feeling_. He closed his eyes and put everything he had into starting the connection. His eyes flew open immediately when he felt it—

…_you and I, we'll be young for—oh! Oh, Kurt. Your eyes. Hi. You should be looking at yourself in the mirror right now, wait—WAIT, you're not touching me. Did you-?_

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Hi, Blaine."

Blaine opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but immediately closed it. He grinned and ran a finger down Kurt's jawline.

_This is amazing, Kurt. You really should see your eyes, though. It's phenomenal the change in colors. _

Kurt closed the connection and just _looked_ at Blaine. He never felt so _close_ to him as he did in that moment.

"I feel like we just shared something incredibly personal," Blaine said softly. "Your eyes switched back, which means you're out of my head right now."

Kurt nodded and still couldn't form any words. He didn't care about his eyes changing colors, or what they looked like when it happened, he just cared about _Blaine_. Apparently Blaine knew exactly what he was feeling, too, because he wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

And, _oh_, Kurt wasn't lying earlier when he told Blaine he was a good kisser. Because he _was_. He shifted slightly in Blaine's lap and brought one hand up to tangle in Blaine's hair. When Blaine parted his lips and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Kurt groaned from somewhere in the back of his throat.

"My dad and Carole," he mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"Went to bed over an hour ago and are on the total opposite end of the hallway," Blaine responded, and went back to kissing Kurt, this time introducing his tongue to Kurt's mouth, which Kurt gladly accepted and let thoroughly explore his mouth.

Did Kurt mention Blaine had a talented tongue?

Well, he did.

Kurt couldn't help but think how talented that tongue could be in other areas.

_Oh_.

He pulled back abruptly, earning a very confused look from his boyfriend. "Remind me again why we aren't staying the night at _your_ house…your _empty_ house—which will be empty for three more days still until your parents get back from New York?"

Blaine smirked and started peppering kisses along Kurt's jawline. "My, my, love. _You're_ the one who wanted _me_ to stay here tonight. So _I_ wouldn't be alone on Thanksgiving."

"Yeah well," Kurt sighed, leaning his head to the side to give Blaine proper access to his neck. "Maybe I'm rethinking that idea now."

"Finn should be asleep too, yeah?"

Kurt glanced at the time and shrugged. "Maybe. Even if he's not, he knows better than to barge in. I just," he whimpered as Blaine bit down lightly on his earlobe, "I need to feel close to you right now, Blaine."

"I know," Blaine agreed. "I feel it, too. Tonight has been," he paused, and pulled back from Kurt, and looked as if he was struggling to find the right words to say.

"Emotional? Crazy? Insane?" Kurt helped, reaching up and tangling his other hand in Blaine's hair. He really, really loved Blaine's curls and did this whenever he could outside of school when Blaine didn't load his head up with massive amounts of product.

Blaine let out a puff of air and nodded. "Can we lay down? You're kinda putting my legs to sleep."

"Oh," Kurt laughed and looked down; he had almost forgotten Blaine was cross-legged underneath him. "Yeah, of course." He moved off Blaine and suddenly realized they were both still in their regular clothes. "We should probably get changed before we lay down, though."

"Mmm, yeah. You're probably right," Blaine said, and moved to roll off the bed. He went over and grabbed his bag, already walking to the bathroom.

Kurt felt a blush rising in his cheeks already when he reached out and grabbed Blaine's arm. He didn't answer Blaine's questioning look, just grabbed Blaine's bag from his hand and dropped it to the floor. Where was this _coming_ from? He had no idea—he just knew he needed this. Not that he was planning on leading it anywhere—even though his thoughts just a few moments ago very well could've proven him otherwise –he just _really_ wanted to be close to Blaine. And this felt _right_. It felt _intimate_.

He slowly unbuttoned Blaine's cardigan, his eyes never leaving Blaine's –who seemed to slowly begin to understand what was going on. After pushing it off Blaine's shoulders, Kurt sent the cardigan to hang over his desk chair. He reached up to unbutton Blaine's shirt and licked his lips, his heart rate slowly speeding up at what he knew was coming. He glanced down to Blaine's hands, which were twitching like he didn't know what to do.

"Kurt," Blaine said, swallowing hard. "Kurt," he started again, "if you keep going where I think you're going, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

Kurt's eyes snapped back up to meet Blaine's and he felt a shiver rock down his spine at the look Blaine was giving him. Blaine's eyes were on their way to being completely lust-blown and Kurt felt his knees wobble a little. He finished unbuttoning Blaine's shirt and sent it to rest on top of the cardigan.

Maybe it was everything that had happened over the course of the past few hours. Maybe it was this _intense_ connection that they were both feeling, especially tonight. Maybe it was the fact that Blaine looked absolutely amazing just standing there in his slacks and incredibly tight undershirt.

Okay, well. Maybe that last one had a _lot_ to do with it.

But Kurt's mouth was open before he could even think about it. "Undress me, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I totally ended it there. <strong>

**No, they're not about to have sex. **

**I can't tell you how long I've sat with this chapter open, writing oh, maybe a sentence at a time and either erasing it or going back and forth, not writing anything again for a while later because I just couldn't figure out what to do. This was so hard to write, you have no idea. And I don't know _why_. Blaine knowing is difficult! I really, really need to get them out of Thanksgiving break. Oy. Things will be so much better now that they're past the initial shock of Blaine knowing. **

**Does my undying love for Darren (Blaine) show a bit in this chapter? Probably. Let me know what you thought! I think I'll answer some questions now...**

_**Seriously, Blaine. On his own for a whole week? Where are his parents? Why? What's his DEAL?**_

___I know I keep saying I'll answer questions about Blaine. It's coming, slowly but surely. Well, as you just found out, they're in NY. Why? Blaine and Kurt know! I'm sure come Christmas break that more about Blaine's family/money, etc . will come around. ;)_

_**Seriously. My love for your Finn/Kurt is exponential.**_

___I've said this before, and I'll say it over and over again. I love, love, love that everyone loves the Finn/Kurt relationship. I love Finn, I don't think he's an idiot, and I just love writing them super close. _

_**What's up next?**_

_Now that Blaine knows, and I've gotten these past two awkward chapters out of the way we can move on to the fun stuff! Christmas! (Maybe see the return of some New Directions folks?) Regionals will be right after Winter Break (Uh oh, ND vs. Warblers..!) I've got a lot in store for these boys :D And yes, I promise, Kurt's full history will come out. Sometime ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So, so close to 200 reviews. I don't even know what to say. I just love you all so much. Thank you. **

**Sorry it took a while for me to get this one out (I think I'm averaging a week per chapter now, so this one isn't too late, I don't think) but somehow I managed it to be _way_ longer than any other chapter (my internet was out half of the day today today, that helped). There's a bit of smut at the end, but uh. Yeah, I'll just let you read it...**

**Oh! And, I finally decided to stop trolling tumblr and came up with my own. If you want to find me, my url is controlofwhatido[dot]tumblr[dot]com and besides just reblogging a lot of Darren/Blaine Anderson/Klaine things, I'll also probably be posting random things about what is going on as I work on each up coming chapter. So, find me if you'd like :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt bit back a groan when he heard a knock on his door. "C'mon in, Finn."<p>

"Oh, man, did I wake you up? I thought I just heard you come in, sorry, I can come back later—" Finn said, turning to leave the room, his hand still on the doorknob.

"No, no, s'fine," Kurt said, his voice rough and his throat thick. He pushed himself up from his mass of pillows on his bed and turned to face Finn. "I did just get home, what's up?"

Finn looked like he was still contemplating leaving, but finally decided to enter the room and went to sit next to Kurt on his bed. "How was last night?"

"Oh, the usual," Kurt sighed, waving a hand aimlessly in the air. "We didn't get _any_ sleep. I swear, get those girls in the same room as me and you'd think I've been gone for _years_." He flopped his head back on his pillows and groaned. "I'm _exhausted_."

Finn started rubbing Kurt's back slowly. "Dude, they ask about you all the time in glee, man. They miss you a lot."

"I know," Kurt nodded. "And I miss them, I just. I like Dalton, I do. And Blaine's there. I'm just going to have to make it a point to try to see everyone more often. I'll never be able to go back to McKinley with Karofsky and Azimio still there, they know that."

"I know," Finn said sadly. "It just won't be the same going to Nationals without you."

Kurt barked out a laugh. "_What_?" He pushed Finn's hand off of him and rolled over so he could sit up. "You think _you're_ going to win Regionals? Warblers are totally going to kick New Directions' ass, _especially _since you guys don't have me anymore."

"Oh, whatever, bro," Finn laughed. "You don't even know what we're planning. It's going to be awesome."

"We'll just have to settle this on the stage, _brother_," Kurt smirked, and reached up to poke Finn in the arm.

"Yeeow, dude," Finn said, rubbing his arm. "Hold back on the strength when you do that, sheesh. Anyways, where is Blaine? Figured he'd be here all day since school starts back up tomorrow…you two practically have been attached at the hip all break."

Kurt yawned and fell back against his pillow mound again. "His parents are coming back home from New York today, so he needs to be home to take care of some stuff with them, whatever that means. We're supposed to go out to dinner tonight."

Finn maneuvered himself so he could lie next to Kurt. "They just left him all alone all week? Why didn't he go with him?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "We had Warbler practice all week, and plus, he's pretty used to it. They have to fly all over all the time. He really doesn't see a whole lot of them." He shifted closer to Finn when Finn held his arm out, and placed his head on Finn's chest. He yawned again and closed his eyes.

"Hey, are you going to fall asleep on me?"

"Hmm, maybe, you're comfy," Kurt mumbled, pulling himself even closer to Finn.

"Can you at least bring me the remote? It's all the way—thanks, at least I can watch TV instead of a blank screen while you sleep. And no drooling that's gross, dude. Ow! I said stop poking me, that _hurts_. I could just leave, you know."

"You won't, though."

Finn shook his head and turned on the TV, setting the volume to low. "No, no. I won't. Get some sleep."

As Kurt drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but laugh to himself at the position he was in. Over a year ago now, Finn would've freaked out at the thought of Kurt falling asleep on him (and Kurt would've loved it, coincidently). Now, Finn had absolutely no problem with how close they were. Of course Kurt was completely over any silly feelings he may have had for Finn, thank _god_, otherwise their close relationship they had now would be extremely awkward. And weird.

* * *

><p>Back at Dalton.<p>

Not that Kurt didn't love Dalton, he really did. He just really loved having a week off. He got used to spending so much time with Blaine that going back to their usual routine of having no classes together kinda sucked. And now, Wes was going to be in full-on, hardcore rehearsal mode straight on till Regionals. _Great_.

"Hey, you."

Kurt looked up from his locker and smiled. "Hey, what brings you to this hallway?" Blaine was leaning against the locker next to his with one hand and had a shimmer in his eye. Kurt couldn't help that his stomach flip-flopped at the sight of his boyfriend.

"You," Blaine smiled, and pushed off from the locker. "Figured I'd walk you to lunch."

Kurt closed his locker and hooked his arm through Blaine's. "I would've just met you there, you know. You didn't have to come get me."

"I know," Blaine said, grinning. "But we got out a few minutes early and I just wanted to see you." He bumped his hip against Kurt's and waved at Thad, who was running in the opposite direction. "Someone's in a hurry," he mused, glancing behind him.

"Thad's _always_ in a hurry," Kurt rolled his eyes. He tugged on Blaine's arm to keep him walking in the direction of the dining room. On the way, Kurt had to fight not to smile at Blaine, the boy might as well have just kept his arm up with how many times he waved at someone –for being a sophomore, he sure knew a _lot_ of students, and not just Warblers. Blaine was _popular_.

Kurt had a popular boyfriend.

He knew he should've been used to this by now, but it still made his insides twirl every time he thought about it. He, _Kurt Hummel_, had a popular, gorgeous boyfriend— who was pretty much the lead singer of the Warblers, and they were in _love_. And it felt so… right. Especially after the night they shared on Thanksgiving. He couldn't stop thinking about it, really.

"Kurt?"

Oh, right. Lunch.

He blinked rapidly, realized they had already made it to the dining room and were standing in the salad bar line. Blaine was looking at him expectantly. He quickly grabbed a few utensils and a plate and moved along in line. "Sorry, got lost in my own little world there."

"Apparently," Blaine laughed. "Mind sharing what was so interesting?"

Kurt blushed and busied himself with creating his salad. "N-nothing," he said quickly, glancing around at the mass of blazers surrounding them in line. He looked over to Blaine and quirked an eyebrow. "Sweater today, no blazer?"

Blaine shrugged and popped a cherry tomato in his mouth. "Surprised you didn't mention it yet, just felt like doing something different today."

Kurt glanced up and down at Blaine as they paid for their meals—well, as _Blaine_ paid for their meals. Blaine usually insisted on it, and Kurt had long since given up on trying to talk him out of it. As much as he loved the blazer on Blaine—he looked pretty damn good in the sweater, which was hugging his torso _rather_ well. "Looks good, you should wear it more often," he smiled.

"Maybe I will," Blaine grinned and weaved his way through the tables to one that was filled with Warblers.

Kurt set his salad down on the table and immediately after he sat next to Blaine he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Blaine was already distracted by Nick and Jeff, so he pulled his phone out and pulled up the text message that he had just received.

_Party at Rachel's Friday night – you and Blaine are invited, you gotta come!_

He pulled a face and nudged Blaine to get his attention. A Rachel Berry party? That didn't sound too… exciting. But, it'd give him a chance to see everyone all at once and that'd be nice. He showed Blaine the text when Blaine finally turned his head and shrugged.

"Oh, I'll go with you if you want to go," Blaine said easily and rested a hand on Kurt's leg.

Kurt pocketed his phone, figuring he'd answer Mercedes later once they made their decision.

* * *

><p>"I don't know, man. I don't know how I really feel about going to a party at Rachel's. We're still not on the best terms," Finn sighed and scratched the back of his neck.<p>

"Yeah, I know," Kurt nodded. "I heard _all_ about it last Saturday from both Rach and Quinn. Don't even get me started on _those_ two together in the same room. You're going. End of story. If I have to endure this train wreck, then you do too."

Finn scoffed. "You'll have Blaine there with you. I do _not_ want to deal with the two of them after they've had a few."

Kurt shrugged and leaned back in his chair as he brought shirt after shirt out of his closet, sending all of them slowly around the room in a circle so he could study each one. "_Especially_ if there's going to be alcohol involved, you're coming. I need _someone_ to be sober with. Face it Finn, you're not getting out of this."

Finn pointed at a dark blue button down that passed by his head. "That one looks nice, I think?" He lifted his shoulders slightly and sighed in defeat. "I guess. So, you think Blaine's going to drink?"

"Oh, I don't think, I _know_," Kurt started and sent a few shirts back in his closet that didn't pass his inspection on the first pass. "Apparently at the last Warbler party one of the upperclassmen snuck in some JD and yeah, I've heard some stories about Blaine. He's an interesting drunk, I guess."

"You don't think he'll," Finn sighed and gestured wildly at all the shirts circling around the room, "say something, do you?"

"Aw, Finn," Kurt smiled and jumped up from his chair when he finally decided on a shirt, sending the rest back. "That's my job to worry about, not yours. But I appreciate the thought. I think he'll be fine, I'll keep an eye on him."

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt arrived to the party, he was immediately greeted by an armful of Brittany. "Brit! I just saw you last weekend!" he laughed, hoisting her legs up on his hips a little higher.<p>

"I know! But I just miss you so much!" Brittany cried, her arms tight around Kurt's neck. She turned her head towards Blaine and squeezed her limbs tighter around Kurt. "Are you being nice to my Kurt? He's my dolphin, you know."

"Brit, I told you, Blaine's amazing," Kurt laughed and looked over at Blaine who was holding shocked expression—much like the one he first had when he met Brittany for the first time. "Okay, Brit. You can get down now, I'll be here all night."

"Mm, no. My Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes and craned his head around to look around the room. "A little help, San?"

Santana set her cup down and folded her arms around her chest. "She looks perfectly comfy there, Hummel."

Kurt sighed and walked over to a couch and bent over. "Drop, Brit. Please? Thank you." He leaned over and kissed the side of her mouth and went back over to Blaine. "Okay, do you remember who everyone is?"

Blaine glanced around and squinted slightly. He turned towards Kurt and gave him an amused look. "Well, obviously that was Brittany, I'd remember her anywhere. By the way you _still_ haven't shared that story with me. And Mercedes. As far as everyone else, I _think_ I remember their names? Maybe?"

Kurt smiled and grasped Blaine's hand, linking their fingers together. He pulled them further into the room and started pointing. "Santana, Quinn, Tina and Mike, Sam, and oh, you didn't meet Artie last time. Let's go say hi."

"Hey Kurt!" Artie said, raising his hand for a fist-bump. "This must be Blaine."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you, Artie."

Kurt was about to say something when he heard loud, pounding footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around to see Finn entering the basement, followed by Rachel. "You were right behind us, Finn," Kurt said, tilting his head in concern at the look Finn was currently giving him. Whatever he could've done about it was pushed aside by Puck and Lauren coming down the stairs, announcing that the party had _really_ started, now that they were here.

* * *

><p>It had started off pretty tame. Usual party with a bunch of guys and girls that enjoyed performing. Rachel's stage got used, a lot. After the liquor really got flowing, though—that's when the front of the stage turned into a club-like dance floor. The lights had been turned off and Rachel's multiple multi-colored disco lights had been turned on.<p>

Kurt was starting to feel a little frayed.

He had been keeping a careful eye on Blaine, who was on his second or third drink of the night. Both of them had been up on stage already, both separate and together. And their last duet…Blaine had had a hard time keeping his hands off Kurt.

Not that Kurt really _minded_, but he was pretty sure his friends didn't want a show.

Kurt was finding it easier to keep _himself_ in control now that Blaine knew. But right now, when Blaine was dragging him on the dance floor because he could feel the opening notes to Katy Perry's E.T. with Santana and Brittany up on stage, he could feel himself losing himself a little bit.

_You're so hypnotizing. _

It felt like they were the only two in the room. He knew the others were dancing around them, but right now. Right there, it was just him and _Blaine_.

Blaine had pulled him close, and pushed a leg between his own. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and just let his body _move_. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead and for once didn't _care_. He hadn't been drinking at all but god, Blaine. He felt like he could easily get drunk on this boy.

Blaine looked up at him and mouthed a few of the words before leaning his head in for a kiss.

_Your kiss is cosmic_.

Kurt sighed into the kiss and was about to break away when Blaine's hand shot up and held his head there, his fingers diving deep into Kurt's hair. Blaine's mouth opened to accept Kurt's tongue and at the same time, he rolled his hips into Kurt, and Kurt felt how obviously turned on Blaine was at that moment.

_I'm ready to go, lead me into the light. _

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's and he almost stilled at the smoldering look Blaine was giving him. He continued to kiss Blaine, their lips moving even more frantically together—and he dropped his hands to Blaine's waist, pulling him impossibly closer. He moved his hips against Blaine's to the beat of the song, and could just _feel_ Blaine's chest heaving against him.

Not that he could really blame, Blaine. He was feeling it, too—the tension that had developed between them ever since Blaine had stayed over on Thanksgiving and they had done nothing but strip each other down to their boxers and just…touched. Not even the important parts, just _everywhere_. They had felt so _connected_ that night—that they had just wanted to _feel_ each other.

Well, now Kurt wanted to _feel_ Blaine in a totally different way. And he was fairly sure that Blaine felt the same way, if the erection that Blaine was currently sporting and pressing into Kurt's thigh was any indication.

_Boy, you're my lucky star_.

Blaine broke the kiss and _licked_ a line up Kurt's neck, which made Kurt throw back his head and groan—luckily everyone else was too engrossed in each other or too drunk to care or notice, otherwise that would've been terribly embarrassing.

"What's gotten into you?" Kurt breathed, looking wildly down at Blaine. He knew Blaine had a few drinks in him, but he never thought he'd be like _this_.

Blaine grinned and lifted up Kurt's shirt in the back, pressing his hand against the heated skin. "You, just look so _hot_ tonight, _god_."

Okay, so Kurt had a horny drunk in his arms. He could hear Santana and Brittany singing the last few notes of the song and he glanced around, he needed to get Blaine alone, for both of their sakes. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go with Blaine rubbing up against him and not have a random outburst, just to pull himself back into control.

He certainly couldn't do _that_. And _that_ was exactly why he avoided any and all alcohol. Because he knew he'd have no control over himself if he was drunk.

"Let's," he started, looking around—trying to remember the layout of Rachel's basement. He pulled away from Blaine and grabbed his hand, tugging him off the dance floor. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>"I love you," Blaine whispered, as soon as the door closed and the sound must have snapped something in his brain because he pressed Kurt against the door with a flash, panting heavily and planting urgent kisses along his jawline.<p>

"I—" Kurt started, and blinked rapidly. As much as a certain part of his anatomy wanted this, wanted _Blaine_, he was completely sober and mostly clear headed. He knew Blaine wouldn't be like _this_ if he was sober, too. "Blaine, stop."

Blaine pulled back slightly and tilted his head. "You seriously want me to stop?" He bit his lip and dragged a finger down Kurt's chest, landing where his pants met his hips—and dipped his finger underneath the fabric ever so slightly.

Kurt tilted his head down and just _stared_ at Blaine's finger. He couldn't _think_. Couldn't focus. Blaine was—_god_ Blaine was so incredibly hot like this. He lifted his eyes and looked around the room. He needed something to pull himself back together so he could tilt his world back on its proper axis, because Blaine was making him come completely undone and they hadn't even started anything.

He finally noticed what room he had pulled Blaine into—they were in what looked like a storage room, but it had plenty of stuff that could easily be tossed around. So Kurt spotted a small table by the opposite wall and lifted it up, spinning it easily a few feet above its spot on the floor.

He felt it immediately. His sense of control flooding back and his _focus_. He looked back at Blaine who was bringing his hands up to unbutton Kurt's shirt. "Blaine," Kurt said easily, and brought his hands up to pull Blaine's down. "We're not—you're drunk. We're not going to do _this_ in Rachel's basement, of all places while you don't quite know what's going on."

Blaine grinned and leaned up to bite Kurt's earlobe. He breathed the words into Kurt's ear, which almost made Kurt's knees collapse. "I'm not drunk, babe."

Kurt squinted his eyes in confusion and turned his head to look at Blaine. "But, you—"

"You can set the table down, Kurt. I'm completely sober. I just have a really hot boyfriend, and I _really_, really love him," Blaine breathed, the words coming out low and deep, which Kurt thought was impossibly sexy.

Kurt stopped the table, set it back down, and he could hear a strong bass beat coming from down the hallway. "Blaine, I—"

"Kurt, shut _up_," Blaine said firmly, reaching up to cup Kurt's face with his hands and crushing their lips together.

Kurt let his lips move roughly against Blaine's and Blaine pressed against him even harder—now his body was completely flush against the door. He reached up with one hand to grasp the back of Blaine's head, his fingers delving in damp curls and he started controlling the kiss.

It had never been _this_ heated before. Kurt wasn't about to stop again, now knowing that Blaine knew exactly what he was doing, and there was something really sexy about the constant bass beat that was vibrating against the door.

He felt Blaine's hands at his chest again and this time he didn't push them away as Blaine began unbuttoning each button as quickly as he possibly could, it seemed. Kurt was lost in the sensations of Blaine's mouth against his own, Blaine's tongue fighting against his own, and as soon as Blaine had his shirt completely unbuttoned—Blaine's hands rubbing up and down his bare chest.

"_Fuck_, Blaine," he gasped against Blaine's mouth when Blaine dropped a hand and rubbed his cock through his jeans. He was already hard and straining against his pants—Blaine touching him was like a tease—he squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head back against the door.

His eyes flew open when he felt Blaine's hands on his belt buckle. Yeah, he had touched Blaine before—that one time—but Blaine hadn't touched him yet. What was Blaine _doing_?

"Blaine?" he asked, and he almost surprised himself at how wrecked his voice sounded.

Blaine dropped his head to Kurt's shoulder and took in a deep, shaky breath, slowly unbuckling Kurt's belt. "Kurt, I—let me, Kurt. _Please_."

Kurt may have said yes to just about anything at this point, he was so turned on. He just nodded and dropped his head back against the door, hardly unable to hold himself up otherwise. He was glad Blaine had his body tight against him, propping him up; otherwise he very well may have already collapsed to the floor.

He felt Blaine pop open the button on his jeans and he let out a sigh when Blaine pulled the zipper down. He was expecting Blaine to just do much like what he had done to him, but apparently Blaine had other ideas. Blaine was tugging his jeans down and was… what the _fuck? _

_Blaine was kneeling in front of him._

Oh, oh my _god_.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked wildly, staring down at his _gorgeous_ boyfriend whose lips were already kiss bruised and whose hair was deliciously mussed from Kurt's fingers.

Blaine didn't falter; he just hooked his fingers in Kurt's boxer briefs and tugged, bringing them down around Kurt's knees where his pants were. "Kurt," he breathed, lifting his eyes to meet Kurt's, and bringing a hand to wrap around the base of Kurt's cock. "Kurt, I'm going to—I want to—" he licked his lips and pumped his hand slowly, using his thumb to smear the precome around the head. He just shook his head slightly and leaned in, wrapping his lips around the head and sucked lightly.

Kurt felt like he was going to _die_.

He couldn't believe what Blaine was doing. Every possible nerve ending in his body had frayed and he had _no_ idea how he was still standing. Blaine's mouth on him felt… _god_ he couldn't even describe it. What on _earth _had gotten into his boyfriend? He made a fist and held it up to his mouth, biting down on his fingers to try to muffle the obscene moans that were coming out.

He glanced down and lost it. Blaine was looking up at him with those _damn_ lust-blown eyes and his lips were wrapped around his cock, and oh my _god_. "F-_fuck," _he managed, before everything in his vision went white.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard his name being called and he reached up to rub his eyes. He pulled his hands away and blinked rapidly. Blaine was staring back at him and he was, apparently, lying flat on his back on the floor.<p>

"Oh, thank _god_, any longer and I would've had to go get Finn and I really, really didn't want to explain what happened," Blaine said in a rush, and leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead.

Kurt pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at himself, his pants were back up around his hips but his shirt was still unbuttoned. "How long was I out?"

"A couple minutes, but uh," Blaine looked behind him nervously, "Kurt, you may want to look around."

Kurt was almost afraid to follow Blaine's gaze. Once he did, he fell back against the floor and groaned. "Oh, _god¸_ Blaine, I'm _so_ sorry."

Blaine's lips twitched into a smile and he sat down next to Kurt, reaching to run his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Hey, I take it as a compliment. That was my first time giving a blowjob, I'd say you passing out from orgasm and," he waved a hand behind him, "_that_ would say that I did okay? At least I know, not sure how I would've reacted had we done this before you told me."

Kurt covered his eyes with an arm and shook his head. "That's it, I can never have sex."

"Well," Blaine said, and Kurt could hear a smile in his voice, "I wouldn't say _that_, babe. We'll just have to uh, work on your, what do you call it? Your control."

Kurt moved his arm and glanced behind Blaine, sighing at the table that was now in a handful of pieces. And the lamp that was now shattered. And a few other things that had been moved from their original spot, but thankfully not broken. _God_, what was he going to tell Rachel?

* * *

><p><strong>...I don't even know. hides head in hands. **

**I'll answer some Q& A next chapter, I think. As for right now, just let me know what you thought :)**


	20. Chapter 19b

**AN: If you usually skip over AN's, read this one! This is _not_ a normal chapter. This is between 19 and 20. So many people love Finn (lord knows I do, too) and I was having a hard time writing 20, so I decided to get into Finn's head a little bit. This is short, intentionally. It's just a mini Finn interlude. (Plus, I spoiled you guys with how long the last chapter was). **

* * *

><p><strong>*Finn Interlude*<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson knew he was a pretty simple guy. Simple needs. But he most certainly did not have a simple life. Who knew being a junior in high school would be so <em>difficult<em>. Not only was he the quarterback on a well, _okay_ football team (he hoped to…something, that that would change next year, because he _needed_ a football scholarship like whoa), but having Quinn for a girlfriend again was teetering on the annoying side. And Rachel wouldn't stop giving him these _looks_.

_Why_ hadn't he just transfered to Dalton with Kurt? Girls were _so_ confusing.

And now basketball was starting up, which was great and all, but it _wasn't_ football. Not to mention stress was at an all-time high in the choir room, thanks to everyone trying to write a song for Regionals. And did he mention Rachel? Yeah.

"Rachel, I'm not sure if uh, a song about your headband is really what we're going for," Finn tried, and leaned back in his chair.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Finn, of course it's not what we're going for. But, Mr. Shue said we have to write about what we know. And, I did!"

Oh, if Kurt could see her right now. Finn ran his fingers through his hair. "That's great, Rachel. Keep it up. I've gotta get home, I promised Kurt I'd help with uh, dinner."

Rachel's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together. "Kurt! Oh, my, _goodness_. Did you see how cute him and Blaine were at my party?"

Finn shrugged and grabbed his backpack. Yeah, he knew Kurt was crazy happy that was awesome but he wasn't about to call his brother's relationship _cute_. Plus, he bit back a laugh, Rachel still had no idea about the table and lamp Kurt had made him help clean up that night. Hell, he still had no idea how it _really_ happened. He was pretty sure he _didn't_ _want_ to know. But, he was well aware of Kurt's tendencies to randomly break things.

"Anyway," he said, pulling his keys from his pocket, "I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow, Rach."

Rachel flicked her hair back over her shoulder and grabbed her sheet music off the piano. "Tell Kurt I said hi!"

* * *

><p>"Uh oh, I know that look."<p>

Finn laughed and dropped his backpack on the floor so he could unzip his coat. "And what would look would that be, hmm?"

"That's the Rachel Berry look."

"Dude," Finn said, eyes wide. "Did you read my mind, or something dude? You said you haven't done that with anyone other than Blaine yet." He pushed his shoes off and walked over to where Kurt was leaning against the entranceway to the living room.

"No, Finn," Kurt said, shaking his head. "You just have a very distinct look on your face when you've had a Rachel Berry experience."

Finn sighed and leaned his head down against Kurt's shoulder. He felt Kurt's arms come up around his back and he sagged against him, knowing full well Kurt could support his weight. "That girl is so confusing."

"I thought you were dating Quinn?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded his head against Kurt's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Kurt's back. "I am, but ugh. Can you just, you know, go in here?" He reached up with one hand and tapped his head. "I can't even think straight about those two and I want your advice."

Kurt pushed Finn back slightly, squinting his eyes briefly before nodding. "I'll try it, not guaranteeing anything because I really haven't done it a whole lot with Blaine still."

"Okay, yeah." Finn said and straightened up. "Do you want to uh," he looked around and suddenly felt lost. How do you go about having your brother _read your mind_? Because, yeah. The thought was super cool and all but. In reality? It kinda freaked him out a little bit. If Blaine was okay with it though…

Luckily Kurt seemed to know what to do because Finn was being pulled into the living room and only then did he notice Blaine sitting on the couch, flipping through a thick magazine. "Oh, I didn't even see, I'm sorry, we can—"

Blaine looked up and smiled at Finn. "No, you're fine, Finn. You looked like you needed him. Don't mind me—I'm going to go upstairs and close my eyes, I think I feel a mild headache coming on, anyway."

Finn watched Blaine stand up and kiss Kurt's temple before heading upstairs and he felt his heart swell a little because yeah, he really loved that Kurt had someone like Blaine. Blaine was so good for his brother and oh, Kurt was talking to him. "Huh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I _said_, Blaine's crashing here tonight because his parents are—you know what, never mind. Just sit down on the couch, c'mon."

"Alright," Finn said, admittedly a little flustered because now he started thinking about like, Kurt actually reading his mind and how was it going to feel? Would he be able to tell?

"Finn," Kurt said, snapping his fingers. "Seriously, what's up? Just talk to me, we don't have to do—_this_," he said, waving his hand at Finn's head, "just, tell me what's going on."

Finn collapsed on the couch, immediately curling up to Kurt after he sat down next to him. Usually it was the other way around, but Finn's mind was a mess right now and he knew Kurt was totally okay with it. "Dude, you have it _way_ easier being gay. Girls are _so_ confusing."

"Oh my _god_, Finn," Kurt laughed, shaking his head wildly. "No, certainly not. Guys are just as bad, _trust_ me. You remember how long it took me to get Blaine? Yeah."

Finn leaned forward a tiny bit to let Kurt wrap an arm around his shoulders and he curled into Kurt's chest. "It won't feel weird, or whatever, will it?"

"You won't even be able to notice, unless you're looking at my eyes, Finn," Kurt said softly, and Finn relaxed even more against Kurt.

"Okay, go ahead and try then," Finn said and closed his eyes. Kurt was slowly playing with his hair and that always made him super relaxed. Being this close to Kurt didn't feel weird, at all. He knew they had a rough time (okay, a _really_ rough time) before his mom met Burt and if he had his way, he'd go back in time and take away all the hateful things he ever said or did to Kurt.

"I know you would, its okay, Finn, that's all in the past."

"Oh," Finn said, startled. Because, _oh_. Kurt had done it. Wait, so. He pulled back and holy crap, Kurt's eyes _were_ a completely different color. Freaky, almost.

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Finn. Glad to know that you think I'm a freak."

"No—you know I don't," he started, shaking his head. He leaned back down against Kurt's chest and closed his eyes again. What was he supposed to think about, now?

"Finn," Kurt sighed, and continued to run his fingers through Finn's hair. "Just do what you feel is right. If you don't want to be with Quinn, which I can tell that you probably don't want to be, then don't. Don't lead her on any more than you have. And that _pull_ you feel towards Rachel? I get it. Believe me. But, if you're still not over what she did to you, that's fine. Just be…you for a while. It's okay to be single, you know."

Finn nodded against Kurt's chest and yeah, he knew Kurt was probably right. Why had he even gotten back together with Quinn in the first place? Why were girls. so. confusing.

Kurt laughed and rested his chin on Finn's head. "Boys are confusing too, Finn. Quinn and Rachel probably, well. Wait, I _know_ they talk about you like this. But that's about as much as you're going to get from me. Sleepover secrets, and all."

By the time Finn pulled back from Kurt's chest again, Kurt's eyes had gone back to their normal color. It wasn't as weird as he thought it was going to be, having Kurt _in_ his head. "Thanks, Kurt. I'm sorry I stole you away from Blaine."

Kurt shrugged and pulled his arm away from Finn. "It's okay. He gets it." He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "But I should get started on dinner, 'cause dad and Carole should be home from work soon, want to help? Blaine will be out for a while if he has a headache."

Finn stood up when Kurt offered his hand to help pull him up, and he immediately pulled Kurt into a hug. Sometimes he felt like he hugged Kurt just to try to convey how _sorry _he was for those…words that had come out of his mouth before he really _knew_ Kurt. And how awesome he was.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought about doing this as a one-shot, or something similar. But everyone loves the FinnKurt relationship so much, I wanted to put in a little of Finn's side. This will not happen often (or ever again) because this is Kurt's story through and through :) Let me know what you thought, of course. **

**The actual Ch20 will probably be out next week, after the craziness of Christmas weekend is over. **


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been sick since Christmas, and being sick gives me writers block, apparently. I'm leaving for NY Sunday and I'll be gone for a week (to see Darren in H2$!) so I'm not sure if I'll update again before then. **

**HUGE response after the Finn interlude. Holy crap! You guys really liked that! Maybe I'll do little bits like that every once in a while, because, wow. Wow! **

**This chapter is a lot of awkward. A lot. Including awkward porn at the end. I'm still dusting off the rust on my porn writing skills, so. Yeah. it's awkward. Otherwise, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Winter break was here before Kurt knew it. The past few weeks had <em>flown<em> by, with many, many Warbler rehearsals and very little time for anything else. Unlike Thanksgiving break, the Warblers were _not_ practicing straight through winter break, because many of the boys were traveling over the two weeks.

Including Blaine.

Kurt bit his lip and tossed another fireball at the cement wall in frustration. He was getting pretty good at making various shapes and sizes of fireballs, and sending them in different trajectories. He wasn't _mad_ at Blaine. He just wasn't _happy_. Blaine had come to him, incredibly nervous, two weeks ago and told him that his parents had sat him down the night before informing him of the upcoming vacation he was going to be a part of.

In Italy.

Of _course_ Kurt had been excited for Blaine—he got to go to Italy for two weeks! Who wouldn't be excited for that? But now Blaine would miss their first Christmas together, their first New Years together, _and_ Kurt's birthday. Kurt was allowed to feel a little selfish, _right_?

Blaine was already on a plane traveling halfway across the world right now and Kurt felt _miserable_. He tossed another fireball—a large one, straight at the wall.

It was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

><p>The six hour time difference made talking on Skype difficult. Kurt was spending the first few days of vacation before Christmas at the shop, and by the time he got off work, it was already close to midnight for Blaine.<p>

Christmas Eve they finally got to sit down and have a proper Skype chat—which Kurt desperately needed. He was beginning to feel a little frazzled from all the holiday madness and just being away from Blaine in general. As soon as he saw Blaine's face on his computer monitor, he felt his sense of control start to slowly come back.

"Hey there," Kurt smiled, resisting the urge to touch the screen.

"Oh this is so much better than talking on the phone, hey you." Blaine said and waved. "I miss you!"

Kurt nodded and waved back. "I miss you too. How's your trip?"

Blaine made a noncommittal noise and shrugged. "Honestly I don't even know why they wanted me to come along. They're off taking care of their own stuff, while I'm left to my own devices. I could've just stayed home."

"Yeah, but Blaine, its _Italy_. Sure you're at least having some fun?"

"Eh," Blaine shrugged again. "I've been here before. I just hate that I'm here and you're there and I'm going to miss your birthday, and everything. This _sucks_, Kurt."

Kurt resisted the urge to pout and just nodded instead. "I love you, you know that?"

Blaine smiled and touched his screen with a couple fingers. "I love you too. And," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly before opening them, "I've been thinking the last couple of days. Well, I guess. For a while, now."

Kurt cocked his head to the side at the sudden seriousness in Blaine's voice. He felt his heart rate start to increase because well, Blaine had a _very_ serious look on his face. "Yes?"

"Kurt, I think I'm ready."

If Kurt's eyes could've fallen out of his head, they would've. "W-what?" Because, _what? _Blaine was—no, this was _not_ a conversation they were having over _Skype_. "Blaine, what?"

Blaine took another deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready to talk. About you. About everything. I think I have been, for a while, we've just been so busy."

Oh.

_Oh. _

Kurt was pretty sure he was blushing from head to toe and he really hoped that Blaine couldn't see that through the computer screen. He'd definitely gotten the _wrong_ idea of what he thought Blaine was _ready_ for. But, honestly. Who _says_ something like that and it _doesn't_ have to do with…sex?

"Kurt? Are you still with me? Is that okay? I mean, we don't _have_ to talk about it, I'm just saying. I'm ready to hear about it. We can wait till I'm home, obviously—"

Kurt held up his hand and shook his head. "No, Blaine. It's _fine_. I just, wow. Okay. Let's wait till you get home, yeah. You know I'm more than happy to talk to you about anything."

"Okay, phew," Blaine let out a breathless laugh, "you just look kinda panic stricken there for a second."

"I'm good. It's okay. When you get back, okay? I don't think I can do this sort of thing through a computer screen." In fact, he was sure of it. He'd need Blaine right there, next to him.

Blaine grinned. "Great, it's a date."

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!"<p>

Kurt took a sip from his hot chocolate and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Finn."

Finn immediately sat down on the couch next to Kurt and wrapped his arm around him, pulling Kurt to his chest. "What are you doing up so early?"

Kurt sent his mug to the end table and sighed. "I tried to catch Blaine on Skype, or even on the phone, but he must be out already. So I just came down here to wait for everyone to start waking up before I start breakfast."

Finn's eyes darted to the tree and he pulled Kurt in closer to his chest. "Hey, dude. Calm down you're making the lights flicker. It's Christmas, he's probably with his parents. You'll talk to him, don't worry."

"Sorry," Kurt said with a sigh. He hadn't even really noticed what he was doing to the Christmas tree lights. "I'm just, _ugh_. I shouldn't be upset. But I just wanted to spend Christmas with him, you know? And my birthday. And this all just sort of sucks."

"Hey, c'mon. It's Christmas. Yeah, it's a bummer that he's not here but you can't spend the whole day bummed out, bro."

Kurt pulled a face and nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry. C'mon," he said, sitting up and pulling Finn up with him, "let's go start breakfast."

Kurt made his way to the kitchen and hopped up on the counter, something he usually yelled at Finn for doing but today he just didn't care. He opened the fridge, pulled out the carton of eggs, a package of turkey bacon, and an assortment of vegetables and sent them to the other counter. "I think I heard dad and Carole moving around upstairs so I'll just get started."

"Mhm, remember mom's working today so she'll probably want something quick," Finn said. He took a seat on one of the stools at the counter and watched the eggs come up out of the carton, crack, and land in the frying pan.

Kurt nodded and leaned his head back against the cabinets. He started scrambling a couple eggs for Carole while he also started on chopping various vegetables for omelets.

"Morning kids, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Carole, your eggs will be ready in a minute. Dad, cut it out, those are for the omelets," Kurt sighed and shook his head. He sent the scrambled eggs on to a plate and set it on the counter for Carole.

"Sucks that you have to work today, mom," Finn said, leaning back and bumping lightly against Carole.

Carole smiled and grabbed a fork from the drawer. She poured a little bit of pepper and salt on her eggs and made and approving noise when she took a bite. "Thanks, Kurt. And Finn, I'm sorry, I know. But I had Thanksgiving off, so you know how it works. People still get sick on holidays." She smiled and kissed Finn's forehead. "I'll be back tonight and we can open presents."

"In the meantime, I'm sure the boys and I can figure out something to do," Burt said and leaned against the counter next to Kurt. He reached up and ruffled Kurt's hair, and Kurt quickly pushed his hand away.

"Cut it out dad, or you're not getting any bacon."

Burt rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "You call that bacon? It's not even_ real_ bacon."

"Be nice, sweetie. It's Christmas," Carole said and leaned in to kiss Burt. "I'll be back tonight; you boys try to get along while I'm gone, okay?"

"No promises!" Kurt sing-songed and moved a handful of vegetables and eggs into the fry pan to start on an omelet. "Have a good day at work, Carole."

Burt clapped his hands together after Carole shut door to the garage behind her and let out a huff of air. "So, boys, football marathon?"

Kurt groaned.

* * *

><p>Kurt was still mostly asleep when he heard his door open. That wasn't an unusual circumstance on his birthday, so he didn't even flinch. He barely stirred when he felt a dip in his bed. "Finn, g'way," he mumbled.<p>

"I don't think Finn would be doing this to the birthday boy."

As soon as Kurt heard that voice and felt the press of lips against his cheek, his eyes flew open. "Blaine!"

Blaine smiled and pulled back slightly. "Happy Birthday, baby."

Kurt blinked rapidly, because surely he was still asleep and he was dreaming. There's no way Blaine was sitting right in front of him. No _way_. "W-what, what are you _doing_ here?"

Blaine reached up and brushed the hair off of Kurt's forehead, and Kurt leaned into the touch. "I flew back here to be with you because I couldn't stand being away from the person I love, especially for his birthday and New Year's."

Kurt slowly sat up and shook his head. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I _am_, but…what about Italy? Your parents? You just cut your vacation short…for me?"

"Kurt," Blaine said before he leaned in and kissed Kurt quickly, "my parents basically told me to go home because I was sorta miserable. They stayed. I love you and I want to be here for your birthday."

Kurt was sure he was dreaming. Or maybe by the way his heart was expanding in his chest he was just going to _die_ in the next few moments. "You," he breathed and was just so flabbergasted that he could barely find the words to speak. "You're amazing."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and buried his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. "No, you're the amazing one, Kurt. I'm _so_ in love with you. " His breath tickled the skin on Kurt's neck and the moist air sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

Kurt just let himself be held by Blaine for a few moments and tried to clear his mind because, really. Blaine Anderson had pretty much just blown his mind. He wasn't expecting on seeing him until break was over and now here he was, in his bed, on his _birthday_. Wait… in his bed? "Blaine? How'd you even get in the house?"

Blaine laughed and pulled back slightly, keeping his arms tight around Kurt. "Finn may or may not have known about me coming. And he may or may not have gone to the gym to work out for a few hours so…" he trailed off, and a blush was very noticeably creeping up on his cheeks.

"I knew he was acting strange the last couple of days," Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "So what you're saying, basically, is that we have the house to ourselves until he gets back?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Blaine said, his voice a little rougher. He leaned in, pressed his lips against Kurt's and sighed at the contact. "Happy Birthday, Kurt," he whispered against Kurt's mouth.

"Welcome back," Kurt smiled and returned the kiss. He leaned back and pulled Blaine with him, letting out a soft grunt when Blaine adjusted his legs so he was straddling him. "Mmm," he sighed happily, his fingers finding their way into the hair on the back of Blaine's head, "I've missed this."

Blaine held himself up on one elbow by the side of Kurt's head and used the other hand to lightly run his fingers over Kurt's cheek, down his jawline, and down his throat. "Seventeen is doing you well so far… you're gorgeous, Kurt," he said softly before leaning in and leaving a trail of soft kisses along Kurt's jaw.

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned his head back against his pillows, thoroughly enjoying the warm press of Blaine's mouth on him. He arched his back slightly and brought his other hand up to Blaine's cheek. "Kiss me," he whispered, pulling Blaine's head back up a little so he could reattach his lips to Blaine's. As soon as he felt the smooth glide of Blaine's lips against his own, he let out a soft moan, and parted his lips to deepen the kiss. A week away from Blaine felt like ages, and even before that they hadn't had any _alone_ time like this in a while. He pulled Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it, enough to make Blaine whimper softly.

Blaine trailed his hand down Kurt's side, and rucked up his shirt a little bit so he could grasp onto Kurt's bare waist. Kurt shivered a little at the contact and brought his arm around to Blaine's back and started tugging at Blaine's shirt, bringing it up as far as it would go before they had to separate.

Kurt pushed Blaine back a little so he could finish pulling Blaine's shirt off and then rolled them over so he was on top. "I think," he breathed, and started kissing various places on Blaine's face, "I'm more in control, if I'm in…control."

"Wouldn't want you shattering anything in this room, that's for sure," Blaine smiled and reached down to tug at Kurt's shirt. He pulled it off completely when Kurt leaned back slightly. "Now, that's a view I can appreciate." He swallowed hard and his eyes slowly glanced over Kurt's exposed torso.

Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned back down against Blaine. "You sure are corny," he said and started leaving kisses along Blaine's neck and down to his collarbone. He sucked at the skin a little, and licked the slightly red mark he made which made Blaine moan underneath him and buck his hips slightly. He could feel that Blaine was fully hard underneath him and that still thrilled him to no end, that he, _Kurt Hummel, _could make Blaine Anderson hard.

Blaine grasped the waistband of Kurt's pajama pants and paused. "Kurt?"

Kurt smiled into Blaine's neck and continued to nip and lick at the skin there, enjoying how it made Blaine shiver underneath him. He wasn't wearing _anything_ under his pajama pants and if they did this, then yeah. Sure—Blaine had seen his cock in a dimly lit room at Rachel's, but. This would be him. Totally naked. On top of Blaine. And then probably Blaine would get naked, too. He licked his lips and nodded. "Go ahead."

"Right, okay." Blaine's breath hitched in the back of his throat and he slowly inched Kurt's pants down over his ass, pushing them down as far as he could reach.

Kurt wiggled his legs and smirked as he sent his pants from where they were around his thighs to the floor. "Guess I can be good for something," he laughed and captured Blaine's lips with his mouth again. He moaned when Blaine palmed his ass, trapping his bare cock tight against Blaine's, which was still confined in his pants. He parted his lips and slowly moved his tongue into Blaine's mouth, while he shifted to the side so he could unbutton Blaine's pants. His fingers slowly pulled down the zipper, and Blaine hissed from the light pressure of Kurt's fingers on his cock.

"Mmm, Kurt," Blaine sighed.

Between the two of them, Blaine's pants got pushed and kicked off—Kurt really wasn't about to do the same for Blaine's pants as he did for his own. As soon as Kurt pressed his _naked_ body against Blaine's _naked _body they both let out a simultaneous moan.

"Holy shit," Blaine groaned and bucked his hips up, his eyes rolling back slightly.

Oh, _god_. Kurt had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths because, Blaine was right. Holy _shit_. He could feel _everything. _Blaine's cock was pressed tight against his own, hard and warm and thick and—oh _fuck_—he definitely had to focus. "Blaine," he breathed, ducking his head against Blaine's shoulder and reaching out to grasp one of Blaine's hands in his own.

"You okay baby?" Blaine whispered, and wrapped his free arm around Kurt's lower back, holding him still.

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand in his own while bringing their clasped hands over Blaine's head. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he could _feel_ the sweat starting to bead on his forehead. _God_, he was naked. With his boyfriend. Holy _fuck. _"I'm good, I'm great, I'm just—" he swallowed hard and started mouthing at the skin over Blaine's collarbone, while his hips started to shift just barely and _oh. _

_Oh wow_.

That felt a million times better and amazing and different when there weren't any clothes in the way.

"K-Kurt? The light's flickering." Blaine gasped and continued to move his hips along with Kurt. A hot, synchronized glide that was driving both of them crazy.

Kurt leaned back slightly, opening his eyes to look at Blaine. "Better that then I break anything, I'll get better. I promise," he managed before closing his mouth over Blaine's, moaning loudly when Blaine dug his fingers into his hip and thrust, _hard_.

Sliding his tongue against Kurt's, a deep groan resonated in the back of Blaine's throat. He bent his knee, planted his foot on the bed and arched his back—and _wow_.

Kurt felt it—the tightening deep in his belly, the coiling heat that was taking over. He squeezed Blaine's hand and broke away from their kiss. Leaning his forehead against Blaine's, he gasped. "Blaine, I-, _shit_. I'm coming." He squeezed his eyes shut and he felt it—oh, _god. _He thrust, _hard_, against Blaine and his whole body stilled as his cock pulsed through his release.

"Oh, _fuck_ Kurt. Your _face_," Blaine groaned, and he arched his back, his fingers digging into Kurt's hip again—Kurt absently thought that he may actually have bruises there, later—and Blaine came in between them.

They were both breathing heavy and Kurt was fully collapsed on top of Blaine. "God I love you," Kurt panted, pulling his hand away from Blaine's to bury both of his hands in Blaine's hair, holding him tight.

"I love you too," Blaine said, nodding. "I think you uh, blew a fuse."

Kurt squinted and turned his head so he could look around. Everything electronic was out in his room. He groaned and pulled back far enough to rub his face with his hand, grimacing when he noticed the sticky mess on his stomach. "I don't-" he sighed and shook his head. "Ugh, I'm not even going to worry about it until we get cleaned up and dressed. I'll figure out how to control myself one of these days."

"Hey," Blaine said softly, reaching up to run a finger over Kurt's eyebrow. "Happy Birthday. And it's _okay_." His lips twitched into a slight smile as he ran his thumb over Kurt's bottom lip. "That just means we have to keep practicing, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Probably hopping to Regionals after this, if I don't write up New Years. I have a pretty amusing idea for Regionals (even though I don't have Kurt's song picked out yet, oy). Little Q &amp; A? Sure!<strong>

**_What color do Kurt's eyes change to when he's reading minds?_**

_I haven't mentioned this on purpose :)_

**_Loved the Finn interlude! More? Blaine interlude? _**

_The Finn interlude was something I wasn't planning on doing, it just came out. And I wasn't planning on doing anything more with it. But after the response I got from it, I may consider adding more bits like that in every once in a while. Whether it's all Finn or Blaine every once in a while, we'll see. _

**_Will Kurt have any more powers?_**

_Yes :) _

**Let me know if you have any other questions. Or just let me know what you thought, in general :) I'll try to get 21 out before I leave for NY, but if you don't hear from me for a couple weeks you know where I am! :D Also, if you want to follow me on tumbr, my url is controlofwhatido[dot]tumblr[dot]com **_  
><em>


	22. Chapter 20b

**AN: Alright, alright. I gave in. A Blaine interlude! And uh, yeah. Solo!Blaine porn. I couldn't help myself... **

**NYC was AMAZING. I have also started a Dr!Kurt/Cop!Blaine AU, so now I'll be alternating between this one and that. As with the Finn interlude, this one is shorter than an actual chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>BLAINE INTERLUDE<strong>

* * *

><p>It was <em>unseasonably <em>warm for December thirty first. Blaine was definitely taking advantage of this as he jogged around his neighborhood, iPod tucked away in his armband, and headphones secure in his ears. He _loved_ his morning jog, it was so relaxing and just so…_freeing_.

As he rounded the corner and turned onto his own street, he slowed down his pace. His curls were plastered to his forehead and his whole body was covered in a layer of sweat but he felt _great_. Running outdoors was just so much better than a stupid treadmill.

He slowed down to a walk when he approached his driveway and punched in the code to open the gate when he got up to it. As it slid open, he shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun and looked around. He took in his neatly manicured lawn, his house, his winding driveway…and sighed. He was well aware that his house had a certain aesthetic appeal but to him, it was just an empty house. His parents wouldn't be back for a couple more days, and the staff was still off on holiday. He closed the gate behind him and jogged up to the front door, ignoring the melancholy feelings that were creeping up because that wasn't what today would be about.

It was New Year's Eve.

And he wanted to make it special for Kurt.

_Kurt_.

Just thinking about him made Blaine smile. Was it normal to feel this way about your first boyfriend at sixteen? Blaine knew he was head over heels.

He made his way up to his bedroom and started peeling away his sweat-drenched clothes right away. He felt a slight heat coil deep in his belly when he glanced at his bed. He had to pull his eyes away and _not_ think about what could happen tonight if Kurt ended up staying the night.

He couldn't help it. He was a teenage boy and in love and his boyfriend was _sexy_. They had already done more together than he had ever dreamed he'd get to do at this age and god, it was all so incredibly hot that he thought about it all the time.

Now would be the time to be forever grateful that Kurt was a gentleman and stayed out of his head unless given permission. Because Blaine was sure Kurt would think he was an absolute _horndog _if Kurt knew what Blaine thought about some…most….well, _all_ of the time. Maybe not all. A lot. Quite a bit. Often enough. Dammit, he couldn't help it that he was sixteen and his hormones were off the _charts_ and his boyfriend was willingly giving him _sex_. Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

By the time he had turned the shower on, and the water had warmed to an acceptable temperature, his mind had wandered enough that he was half hard.

He stepped under the spray of the showerhead and groaned. Another thing he loved about his morning runs. The shower afterwards. It just felt so _good_ to have the heat of the water spray over his tired muscles and wash the sweat and grime away. Plus, he had a _fantastic_ showerhead.

Blaine lathered up his loofa and slowly began gliding it over his skin. Up his arms, over his neck, around the back of his neck. He paused when he started on his chest, and roughly thumbed a nipple. Biting his lip he leaned back against the wall—the cold tile a harsh contrast from the warm water—and let the loofa drop from his hand.

He closed his eyes and let his hands slowly roam down over his stomach, fingers twitching when they'd reach the coarse (neatly trimmed, of course) hair but he kept his hands away from his cock for now. Splaying one hand over his stomach, the other reached up to pinch a nipple and a sigh left his mouth.

Kurt still hadn't ventured into sucking or playing with his nipples yet, which was something Blaine hoped he'd do soon—because his nipples were _incredibly_ sensitive. He bit his lip and gave a hard twist, imagining Kurt pressed hard and wet against him, mouth attached to his chest and he groaned probably louder than he should—suddenly really thankful that he had the house to himself.

The hand that was on his stomach dropped to his cock and _yes_, finally he wrapped his hand around himself. His hips jerked almost involuntarily and he slowly began pumping his hand, while soft sighs escaped his mouth. A jolt of pleasure shot through his body as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock at the same time as he twisted his nipple and he moaned Kurt's name, suddenly imagining Kurt on his knees in front of him and _oh god_.

He _knew_ what it felt like to have a cock in his mouth and _jesusohgod_, he tightened his grip and started pumping faster because he wanted, wanted, _wanted_ Kurt's mouth wrapped around him so badly. He was having a hard time staying upright—his knees were starting to buckle—and he slammed his hand that wasn't wrapped around his cock against the shower wall. His hips began thrusting in earnest, matching the tempo of his hand, and he was all out moaning a litany of Kurt's name.

He came shouting Kurt's name and sagged against the wall, tired and spent. After taking a few moments to catch his breath he pushed himself off from the wall and quickly shampooed and conditioned his hair. What he really wanted was a nap—running and orgasms always made him super sleepy—but he had to get ready for Kurt, so he had to hurry up and get dressed.

* * *

><p>Blaine put his headphones back on and strapped his iPod to his arm, his body immediately responding to the loud bass beat that started playing. He shimmied his way down the stairs and slid across the floor, bopping his head along to the music.<p>

Another reason he was glad his parents and the staff were gone. He could be a complete idiot and no one would see him.

He danced his way to the kitchen, twirling and bouncing along the way. He sang under his breath, rocking his whole body around the kitchen while he checked to make sure he had everything ready.

Finger sandwiches?

_Check. _

Champagne?

_Check_. (His parents wouldn't even notice a bottle missing)

Strawberries dipped in chocolate?

_Check_.

Blaine smiled and resisted rolling his eyes at himself. So, he could be a _little_ romantic. He wanted their first New Year's to be special and he knew Kurt would appreciate the effort he put into it. He just had to make sure to secure any breakables in his bedroom…

_That_ thought stopped him in his tracks from his wild dancing. Good thing, too, because he was well on his way to building up a sweat and he had _just _taken a shower. Somehow, sometimes it was easy to…not _forget_ about Kurt's… abilities, but just… not think about them.

He was still surprised at himself at how _okay_ he was with everything. He still didn't know Kurt's full story, and he hoped that tonight they'd actually have a chance to talk, but still. Kurt didn't freak him out at all. If anything, it made him fall just that much more in love with him because of it.

And, _god_ was he in love. He sighed and sagged against the counter. Thinking like that about Kurt did funny things to his heart. And put a stupid smile on his face. He shook his head and grinned even wider. And resisted the urge to do a happy dance.

_Geeze_. What was _with_ him today?

His phone vibrated in his pocket—effectively shaking him out of his love struck daze—and he paused his music. He was still smiling when he saw it was a text from Kurt.

_BLAINE! Open your damn gate or I'm turning around. I don't think your parents would appreciate it if I opened it myself. WHERE ARE YOU?_

* * *

><p><strong>FAQ time!<strong>

**_Will they fight?_**

_It isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows, I assure you. They're still very much in the honeymoon phase. As you can see, they're stupidly in love right now. But, yes. They will fight. _

**_Will they have angry sex?_**

_Ohhh, how I love angry sex. It's possible. But, they won't have penetrative sex for a while, still. So as far as angry sex, that may be a long while down the road. _

_**What will Kurt's next ability be?**_

_That's for me to know, and you to find out ;) _

**Feel free to keep the questions coming! Let me know what you thought, too :) **_  
><em>


	23. Chapter 21

**AN: Another thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I'm constantly amazed by you guys :) I'm glad everyone liked the Blaine interlude. Introduced an OC in this chapter. That's about all I'll say for now ;)**

**If you have a tumblr, you can follow me at controlofwhatido[dot]tumblr[dot]com **

* * *

><p>"So how was your New Years?"<p>

Kurt smiled and leaned against Finn. "It was perfect, actually. How was yours?" Suddenly their couch was extremely comfortable and he had no desire to move, at all.

"About as exciting as staying up until midnight watching a ball drop with your mom and step-dad can be," Finn laughed and wrapped his arm around Kurt, pulling him close. "So you and Blaine had a good time?"

"Mhm," Kurt murmured and buried his head in Finn's chest. He was _so tired_. And Finn was _comfy_. "After a minor mishap of it taking forever for him to open the gate, it was an amazing day, night," he sighed happily, "morning…it was perfect."

Finn smirked. "So you said. Wait—a gate? Like, you mean. A driveway gate? Dude, just how rich is Blaine?"

Kurt bit his lip and hesitated for a moment. He trusted Finn but Blaine's story wasn't his to tell. "Let's just say…the Anderson family is well off and leave it at that, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Finn nodded. "So, tell me about this amazing night you had." He kicked out his legs. "And can you pull out the footrest?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt adjusted against Finn's body while he pulled out the reclining footrest and reclined the seat Finn was sitting in. Finn pulled him closer and he moved so his own legs were up on the footrest alongside Finn's. "He had the whole night planned out. It was sweet, really. He had those little sandwiches which you know I love, we had chocolate covered strawberries and even champagne to toast at midnight."

Finn yawned and nodded. "And you got a little tipsy, and things progressed from there?" He snickered and yawned again.

"You sound about as tired as I feel," Kurt said, closing his eyes. "And for your information, we didn't get tipsy—we actually stayed up for a while talking. I told him about me. He said he was ready to hear the whole story, and I told him."

"Oh? How'd that go?"

Kurt smiled. "Considering he couldn't stop telling me he loved me, even when we fell asleep, I'd say it went pretty well."

Finn reached behind them and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, covering both of their bodies with it. "I still can't believe that Burt lets you stay over there, and him over here. I'd never be allowed to stay over at a girl's house."

Kurt pulled the blanket up under his chin and sighed happily. "Dad doesn't know we stay in the same bed. Well, that's at least what I tell him. He probably sees right through that, though. He just… he gets that Blaine and I… we're—"

"You have this freaky connection, yeah. It's all good. I get it. I'm happy for you, bro," Finn said and smacked his lips. "Nap time?"

"Sounds good," Kurt said, yawning. "Blaine had something to take care of today before we go back to school tomorrow, so he'll be over later tonight for dinner."

Finn nodded and reached up to turn the table lamp off. "Sounds good. Sleepy time."

Kurt fell asleep rather quickly, not even noticing the sound of a camera going off.

* * *

><p>With two weeks off, Kurt had completely fallen out of his routine in the morning. The first day back to school he woke up late, barely had time to throw on his uniform (he drove to school after tossing his blazer in the passenger seat—something he'd <em>never<em> do usually—and his tie thrown halfhazardly around his neck) and didn't even get to see Blaine before he had to run to his first class. Plus, he had forgotten his phone at home. He _never_ did that.

Needless to say, the day had started off awful and Kurt only hoped that it could get better as it went on.

Too bad that wasn't really the case. The first day back at Dalton was a complete one-eighty from a first day back at McKinley—which, Kurt should've expected, but, still. He wasn't happy about the sudden amount of work he had piled on _and_ Regionals was soon. Really, really soon.

He couldn't even meet Blaine for lunch, thanks to his History teacher. He had decided it would be a _fantastic_ idea to pair up everyone for the entire semester and hand them a huge project that was worth most of their grade. His partner—Adam, _not_ a Warbler, and otherwise, well…that's all Kurt knew about him because he had never talked to him before—decided it would be a great idea to get some ideas out on paper _right away_.

Kurt only agreed because he knew he'd have no time after class until after Regionals and their outline was due in two weeks. _Sigh_.

Sometimes he really hated Dalton's workload.

Especially right now, sitting across the library table with Adam, sifting through the handful of books Adam had already brought to their table when he really wanted to be eating lunch. With Blaine. He was starving.

"So, when can we meet up again? I can give you my phone number—you can come over to my house. My parents are usually out at a random event or whatever, we'd have the place to ourselves."

Kurt arched an eyebrow and looked up from his notebook. Adam was leaning back in his chair and grinning. _What the hell?_ "No we can uh," he cleared his throat, suddenly feeling really uncomfortable under Adam's gaze, "my Warbler rehearsals are going to be taking up pretty much all of my after school time. We're going to have to figure out how to do this during school, or whatever."

Adam leaned forward and smirked. "Fine, but if I end up doing most of this outline on my own, I'll be sure to let our dear teacher know about your lack of participation."

A hot flash of anger surged through Kurt and he slammed his pen down. "Look, Adam. I'm giving up my lunch hour—the only time I get to really talk to Blaine during school—to do this. I'll put in just as much effort as you, I'm not letting my grades slip, believe me."

"Blaine, as in Blaine Anderson? Oh, he's the boyfriend, isn't he?"

Kurt nodded and briefly closed his eyes to control his temper. He _really_ didn't like Adam's tone. After opening his eyes back up, he glanced at his watch. _Thank god_, the lunch hour was over. "Yes, my boyfriend. If you have a problem with me being gay, then you need to find yourself a new partner."

If possible, Adam's grin got even wider. "Oh, I certainly don't have a problem with that at _all._ Plus, you heard what the old man said, no switching partners._" _

Kurt sighed and stuffed his things into his bag. "Fine, just. We'll talk more about this tomorrow. I need to head to Trig."

He left the library without even saying goodbye or giving Adam his phone number—neither of which he felt particularly bad about. Adam was already starting to irritate him and he was _not_ appreciating the vibe he was getting from him. He loathed the idea that he'd be spending a good part of the semester with the boy.

* * *

><p>Kurt was the first one to arrive at rehearsal, surprisingly. Usually at least Wes or David was already there, setting up. He let his bag drop to the floor and promptly fell back into one of the couches. A minute or two of resting his eyes sounded quite nice.<p>

Apparently he had fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, the couch was shifting as someone sat themselves really_, really_ close to him. He stiffened slightly before he opened his eyes and realized it was Blaine.

"Hey, you."

Blaine looked at him with concerned eyes and he reached up to brush his fingers against Kurt's forehead. "Are you feeling okay today? I tried texting and you didn't answer. And you missed lunch— I didn't know what was going on until Nick mentioned you had to go to the library."

Kurt smiled and reached out to grasp Blaine's hand. "I'm sorry—today has been…terrible. I was late, I forgot my phone, and I had to spend my lunch hour with Adam to work on this new history assignment."

Blaine pursed his lips in thought. "Adam Hutcherson?"

"Mhm," Kurt nodded and let his head fall against Blaine's shoulder. "Why?"

"No reason, really. I don't really know him I just hear he's—"

"A bit of an asshole? Yeah, I got that already," Kurt said and squeezed Blaine's hand. "I can handle him, I'll be okay."

He felt Blaine inhale like he was going to say something, but right at that moment Wes came barreling through the doors with a frantic look on his face. "Three weeks! We only have three weeks!"

* * *

><p>Every day for the rest of the week was more of the same. Except Kurt was actually able to get up at the correct time and make it to school dressed impeccably. Well, as impeccable as one can look in a school uniform.<p>

He spent every lunch hour with Adam in the library and by Friday he was just glad that he wouldn't have to see or hear from Adam again for two whole days. They usually just sat there, muttering back and forth about what should go where, what details should or shouldn't be included, and whether or not they really had any idea as to where the project was going.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but Adam was…Adam just wasn't sitting well with him. It was just the way he talked, smooth and almost…_ugh_. He didn't bring any of this up with Blaine because he didn't want Blaine to worry over nothing. Kurt knew he could handle Adam; he just needed to focus on the project and get through it as quickly as possible.

"We still on for tonight?"

Kurt jumped a little at Blaine's voice and turned from where he was staring blankly into his locker. "What? Oh, yeah."

Blaine settled his hand on Kurt's lower back and tilted his head slightly. "Everything okay? We don't have to go out tonight, we can stay in—or I can just stay home?"

"No, I just—" he sighed and bit his lip, lowering his voice. "I'm completely frazzled, I need to go home and, uh," he looked up and met Blaine's gaze, giving him a significant look.

"You—oh!" Blaine said, eyes widening. "Oh, you need to—right. Baby if you were having a bad day, or bad week you should've said something."

Kurt shook his head and pulled his coat out of his locker. "It's—nothing. Really, I just need to…you want to just come over? You've never seen me," he looked around quickly to make sure no one was in hearing distance, "do my _thing_ outside." At Blaine's surprised look he held up his hand and immediately started backtracking. "That is, if you want to. I mean, you don't have to—Finn loves it, but if you think it'd freak you out or something—"

"Kurt," Blaine laughed and started to rub Kurt's lower back. "You should know by now that nothing is going to freak me out. I'll come over and switch our reservations for tomorrow night?"

Kurt fell back against his locker and groaned. "I'm sorry, if it's going to be a hassle we can still go. I'll be fine."

"No," Blaine insisted. He zipped up his coat and pulled his keys from his pocket. "You need this, I can tell. Let's head to your house and don't even worry about dinner. We'll go tomorrow, or whenever."

Kurt smiled and held out his hand for Blaine to grasp. "You're lovely. Thank you."

Blaine shrugged and grinned, showing all his teeth. "I love you. No need to thank me for anything."

* * *

><p>"So you just—" Blaine gestured toward the cement wall and slowly sat down in one of the chairs. "Gah, that's cold." He pulled his coat tighter around himself.<p>

Kurt smiled, pulled his coat off and laid it across Blaine's shoulders. At Blaine's arched eyebrow, he shrugged. "I don't really get cold, if you didn't notice. And, yeah. I just," he paused, fisted his hand and easily produced a decent size fireball. He lobbed it at the wall and immediately felt the tension start to drain from his body. "Do that."

"Kurt that's…wow. I mean, I knew you could do that but, still. Wow. Seeing it? Wow."

Kurt laughed and tossed another fireball at the wall. "Are you okay?"

Blaine blinked rapidly and looked up at Kurt. "I'm great. This is just really… I can't even describe it."

Kurt motioned for Blaine to scoot back a little and he sat himself in-between Blaine's legs. "Do you want to feel?" he asked softly, leaning back against Blaine's chest.

"Hmm? Feel…how?"

Kurt pulled Blaine's right hand around his waist and held it in front of him. "Just, relax your hand," he said and placed his hand on top of Blaine's, palm up. "You won't burn, I promise."

"I trust you," Blaine whispered and hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt produced a small fireball and let it hover right over his hand. He felt and heard Blaine gasp behind him.

"That's amazing, I can… I can _feel_ the energy."

Nodding, Kurt made a small motion with his fingers and the fireball swirled above his hand. "I've gotten pretty good at manipulating it," he said quietly, as if speaking any louder would break the moment.

"Kurt I—" Blaine started, his breath catching in his throat. "I'm just—wow. I really love you."

Blaine said that with such reverence that Kurt felt his heart swell in his chest from hearing it. He was pretty sure he'd never tire of hearing Blaine say those three words. He shook his hand, putting out the fireball and watched Blaine's fingers curl over his palm.

"Your hand is so warm," Blaine said softly. He turned his head slightly and pressed his lips against Kurt's neck.

"It'll be warm for a few minutes," Kurt nodded. He sighed when he felt Blaine's lips against his neck again. "I love you too, by the way."

Blaine smiled against Kurt's neck and squeezed his hand. "I know, thank you…for sharing that."

Kurt twisted around so he could look Blaine in the eyes. "I'd share everything with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought! Next up: Regionals! Quick FaQ - you're more than welcome to continue to send in questions! (And I'm being intentionally invasive about Kurt and Blaine's history... it's going to come out soon!)<br>**

_**Possible one-shots including when Finn and Carole found out? Or at McKinley during Kurt's sophomore year?**_

___I have a handful of one-shots planned. Finn & Carole finding out is near the top of the list. There's also quite a few scenes that I've skipped over that I'm sure folks would like to see. As for when they'll get written? Probably not till at least until this school year is over for the boys. They're coming, I promise!_


	24. Chapter 22

**AN: Wow, sorry this took so long. If you follow me on tumblr, you know I've been struggling with this. But, it's here. And funny enough, it's Regionals time! (Just in time for tonight!) A few notes for this chapter: Be glad I had SO MANY KURT/FINN FEELINGS after 'A Spanish Teacher' that I completely re-wrote the beginning of this chapter to what it is now, instead of something else that you probably would've hated me for ;) Also, I'm aware that the Warblers do not use microphones during their performances but my Warblers do, so just imagine. :D **

**Kurt's solo song is Aftermath by Adam Lambert, you can listen to it here: http : / www . youtube . com / watch? v= S8y9CmAAnEY** **(just take out all the spaces) **'

* * *

><p>"You've been out here a lot this week."<p>

Kurt turned and smiled at Finn. "It's been a…stressful week, to say the least."

Finn closed the door behind him and pulled his gloves out of his pockets. "Tell me about it, Rachel is driving everyone insane about—"

Kurt held up his hands. "No, no Regionals talk, remember? It's been hard enough not really being able to talk to any of my girls this past week or so, and it's been awkward between us—don't tell me it hasn't—I just want Saturday to be done and over with already."

"Tell me about it," Finn sighed. "It's like, I really want to win, but I don't want you to lose, you know?"

"That's still Regionals talk, Finn," Kurt scolded, but smiled anyway. "Care to tell me what's been on your mind? You've been playing your ultra-confused and upset playlist really loudly lately. You usually only do that when it has something to do with Rachel and I _know_ you aren't back together with her. I would've heard about it the second it happened."

Finn groaned and fell into one of the chairs that wasn't covered in snow. "You noticed that, did you?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow and moved a chair right next to Finn's before sitting down. "Of course I noticed, just because we haven't talked much this week doesn't mean I was _ignoring_ you. You know you can tell me anything, Finn." He reached out and placed a hand over Finn's gloved one and gave a small squeeze.

Finn puffed out his cheeks and let out a shaky breath. Then he nodded. Then he squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head. "Okay, if I tell you—then you can't tell anyone—_especially_ Rachel, okay dude?"

Kurt slid to the edge of the chair and angled himself so he was closer to Finn. He let go of Finn's hand and set his arm around Finn's shoulders. "Finn, seriously, what's wrong?"

"IkindasleptwithSantana."

Kurt fought the urge to recoil and he had to shake his head quickly to try to process what he just heard. "You—you _what_?"

Finn's head dropped to his chest and he let out a pitiful whimper. "I had sex. With Santana. I lost my _virginity_ to Santana."

"O-okay?"

"She…she basically propositioned me. And after Quinn dumped me for Sam, I've been feeling crappy so I just—" he sighed and covered his face with his hands.

Kurt nodded slowly and in that moment he _didn't_ miss McKinley and the never ending relationship dramas that were constantly happening. It was bad enough he heard about it constantly…but not having to live right in the middle of it all? That was pretty great. "I'm almost surprised she didn't tell me."

Finn huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "I begged her not to tell anyone. It wasn't—ugh," he groaned. "She said it takes a… well, a _few_ times in order for it to…_matter_, I guess? I didn't really… it wasn't—"

"Finn," Kurt said softly. "Sex is amazing when it's between two people who love each other. You and Santana don't love each other. I'm not—I won't go into how I feel about you losing your virginity to her. But… how about for next time? You wait for someone you love. Because then you'll see how amazing it really is."

Finn dropped his hands and turned his head towards Kurt. His eyes were bright. "Are you saying—have you had sex with Blaine?"

Kurt cleared his throat and was surprised that he didn't feel his cheeks flush—he was _okay_ having this conversation with Finn. Sure, they'd skirted around the conversation before, but they had never gone into any specific detail. Finn was his best friend, besides Blaine—something he never thought he'd hear himself say a couple of years ago. "No, well. We haven't…we haven't done _everything_. There's more to sex than just…penetration."

"Right," Finn cleared his throat. "That's all we…did. I guess. It was just….mechanical? I don't know, dude. Wasn't what I was expecting, I guess."

"Yeah, well." Kurt rolled his eyes. "At least you don't shatter things and blow fuses while you're having sex."

Finn snorted and shook his head. "No, well. At least I have that goin' for me. How does Blaine deal with…all of that?"

Kurt noticed that Finn was shivering and his teeth were starting to rattle. He held out his hands and quickly produced two fireballs. After shaking them away, he held his warm hands against Finn's cheeks. "Better?"

"Wow," Finn blinked. "Yeah."

"I can be good for something," Kurt smirked. "And Blaine… he's great. He takes it all in stride, I guess. It's just—I wish I could figure out how to control myself better now that we're getting…further because I really don't want to have to worry about breaking shit any time we start to _do _anything. It's sorta a mood killer."

"Well, maybe," Finn shrugged. "I mean, it would _suck_, dude. But maybe you should ask your dad? Your mom probably had the same problem? Maybe your dad knows how to deal with it."

"Oh god," Kurt groaned and buried his fingers in his hair. "I cannot have _this _conversation with my dad, Finn."

Finn pulled a face and pulled Kurt's hands down from his head. "Yeah, ugh. I couldn't imagine going up to my mom now and talking to her about sex, but, dude. This is kinda important. Especially if you know… you wanna—do _everything_ with Blaine at some point."

Kurt sighed and deep down, he knew Finn was right. He'd known ever since that first time in the library when it took _everything_ he had almost to not send books tumbling down on them—and now that they're doing far more than that and he's blowing fuses…_ugh_. He can't even imagine what would happen if they went any _further_ at this point. "This is just—I can't even worry about this right now."

His cell phone buzzed and he groaned when he pulled it from his pocket and saw the text on the screen.

"I take it that's not from Blaine if you're having that sort of reaction."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, definitely not. It's—ugh. It's Adam."

Finn blinked. "Adam?"

Kurt stretched his neck so it would pop and pocketed his phone without answering the text. "Yeah he's my partner in History for the semester and he's really getting on my nerves."

Finn pointed at the brick wall. "Is he why you've been crazy pyro guy all week?"

Kurt sighed and stood up. He took a step away from Finn, produced a fireball and sent it spiraling towards the wall. "Part of it, I guess. He's… I don't know. I think he might be hitting on me."

"Does Blaine know about any of this, dude? 'Cause I don't think he'd like another dude hitting on you."

"No, not really. I mean, he knows I have to spend a lot of time with him because of the project, but… I don't want to make a big deal out of something that's probably nothing," he said as he flicked all his fingers on both of his hands to produce two large fireballs and hurled both of them at the wall. "He's just being…forward. It's probably just how he is. It's fine. I'm fine, I can handle it."

"If you say so, dude," Finn shrugged. "But I'd tell Blaine if he tries to, ya know… put the moves on you, or whatever."

"He wouldn't," Kurt shook his head. "Anyway, it's not really important. I think I'm going to head to bed."

Finn stood up and brushed his hands against his thighs. "Yeah, me too. Rachel has been making us sleep a lot for our voices. So uh, are we okay, bro?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and motioned for Finn to come closer. He held out his arms and sighed a little when Finn pulled him into a hug. "Finn, we're always okay."

* * *

><p>Kurt tugged at the knot in his tie in irritation and fought the urge to pull it off all together. He was fighting the urge to do a lot of things—like sending all the papers and books currently covering the table into a swirling mess above him just to ease <em>some<em> of the tension he was currently feeling. Of course he couldn't do that because he was sitting in the library. Again. With Adam.

Who was just sitting there staring at him with his…creepy green eyes and somewhat unsettlingly perfectly coifed hair. Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Adam smiled easily and settled back against his chair. "Oh, nothing."

Kurt sighed and pointed at the book that was sitting open in front of Adam. "You're supposed to be researching, not staring at me. We only have fifteen minutes left of lunch, get back to work."

"Oh, but you're so pretty to look at," Adam smirked and flipped a page in the book.

"We've been over this, Adam, I have a—"

"Mhm, you have a boyfriend, I know," he nodded. "Doesn't stop me from looking."

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Just…go back to work, Adam."

Kurt wasn't used to someone being so… blatantly obvious with their leering. Of course Blaine showered him with affection all the time, but that was different. Blaine was his boyfriend. Before Blaine and besides Blaine… no one had shown any interest in Kurt before, ever. Kurt didn't know if Adam was just fucking with him or he was actually seriously attracted to him. He really didn't know what to do with either scenario.

He flicked his eyes up quickly and thankfully Adam was busy taking notes again. It was really unnerving when he caught Adam looking at him. It was different than the way Blaine looked at him. It was almost…Kurt couldn't even describe it. Maybe he should tell Blaine about it, just so Blaine knew. Maybe Blaine could help him figure out what the hell was going on.

Or… Kurt shook his head. Kurt knew very well what he could do to figure out what was going on in Adam's head. It was tempting, but…Kurt knew better.

Plus he couldn't risk Adam seeing his eyes change.

"Well, good luck tomorrow. I'll see you Monday then, I guess?"

Kurt startled and looked up at Adam, who had already put away his half of the books and papers (when had that happened?). "Oh, right. Thanks. Yeah, see you Monday."

Adam licked his lips and shifted his bag on his shoulder. "Text me if you get bored this weekend."

Kurt rolled his eyes and started closing the books he had open in front of him. "Unlikely," he muttered once Adam was out of earshot.

* * *

><p>Kurt was well prepared and rehearsed. They'd gone over his solo song so many times in rehearsals that Kurt was surprised he still even <em>liked<em> the song.

He also spent a good portion of time at home—when Finn wasn't around—singing, practicing facial expressions in the mirror…_ugh_ he felt like _Rachel Berry_.

So, he was ready.

He. Was. Ready.

"Babe? You don't look so good—are you okay?"

Okay, so maybe he wasn't ready. Or okay. Maybe he was _freaking out_ because he had a solo. In front a whole theater full of people. And, why, why _god why_ did his head currently sound like a television that was constantly changing channels? He could hear bits and pieces of _everything_. Why couldn't he turn it off?

He opened his eyes and tried to focus on Blaine in front of him. "Get Finn," he managed.

Blaine's eyes widened and he nodded immediately. He took off in the direction of where New Directions were starting to get ready.

Kurt closed his eyes again and leaned back against the wall. He clenched his fists tight and tried to control his erratic breathing –he felt completely out of control and _this was absurd_.

He'd performed his song countless times in front of all of the Warblers—he should be _fine_. Why on earth was he getting stage fright now? He felt like he couldn't control _anything_ right now.

"Kurt, dude, what's wrong?"

He peeked an eye open at Finn who was already in his competition outfit and let out a strangled noise. "I—Finn. I—"

Blaine was at his side immediately, trying to calm him down by rubbing his back and kissing his temple but Kurt could hardly feel any of that.

"We need to get him to a… a bathroom, or something. Do you know where one is around here?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes tight and nodded, thankful that Finn could be counted on and Blaine had some idea as to what was going on. He could hear random thoughts bouncing around in his head between the two of them—mostly about how worried they were about him—and he just wanted it all to _stop_.

He felt himself being led down a hallway and thankfully it was early enough before the competition that not many other people had shown up yet so they didn't run into anyone before they got to the bathroom.

Blaine's head was _noisy_. Good lord the boy worried a lot. Finn was calmer, having dealt with this a bit more often. He finally opened his eyes when he heard the bathroom door click behind them. He nodded at Finn who held his arm up, holding Blaine back.

"But—" Blaine protested.

"Dude, you need to stand back, I promise," Finn said. "Go ahead, Kurt."

Kurt sighed and rolled his neck. "Sorry you have to see this, Blaine. I—I don't know why I'm so freaked out."

Blaine relaxed behind Finn's arm and worried his lip between his teeth. "Don't…don't worry about me. Just do what you need to do, but you're going to be amazing. You _are_ amazing."

Taking a deep breath, Kurt held his hands—still balled into fists—out to his sides and popped the buttons to his blazer open. He maneuvered his arms so his blazer could slide off and Finn caught it when it flew in his direction.

_Dude, Blaine looks like he's going to start crying, or something—_

_Oh my god, what is happening? Okay, I just caught his tie, right. He's stripping, what? _

_Great, how naked is he going to get? I don't really want to see it all, dude. No offense, may be Blaine's thing, but it's sure not mine—_

Kurt rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his shirt all at once and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. "You two have _very_ noisy heads…I love you both but shut _up._ And yes, I can hear both of you at the same time. I can hear everyone. I can't close it off right now."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, baby," Blaine said. "What can I do? You're going to go out there and blow everyone away, because you're phenomenal."

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes. He held his arms out at his sides and let fire _erupt_ from his hands. He heard both Finn and Blaine gasp. Good _lord_ it felt good. He shook the fire away and immediately Blaine ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Kurt…Kurt—are you? Please tell me you're okay."

Kurt blinked quickly a few times and sighed happily when he noticed he no longer heard the rapidly moving thoughts of both Finn and Blaine. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to be fine. Sorry, I don't know what came over me, I've never been that nervous before."

"Hey, dude. It's cool, we all get stage fright—you just… take it to a whole 'nother level. If it's alright with you, I'm going to go back? I think Blaine can take it from here, yeah?"

Kurt smiled at Finn over Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you, Finn. Good luck today. Tell everyone I said that, and I mean it." He held out his hand and reclaimed his blazer from Finn.

"You scared me," Blaine sighed into Kurt's neck after Finn left.

Kurt pulled back a little and leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "I'm sorry…go ahead and judge me. I completely lost it just then."

"No, I'm just glad you're okay," Blaine said softly and leaned in to kiss Kurt, his lips slightly chapped and rough.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and let Blaine deepen it slightly before he pulled back. "I need to get dressed again."

Blaine nodded and stepped back. "You do sorta look like we just had a romp in the bathroom," he laughed and held out Kurt's tie.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded and grabbed his tie from Blaine's hand. He slung it back around his neck while he buttoned up his shirt all at once, smirking when Blaine gave an impressive nod. "Comes in handy when I'm in a hurry."

"Mhm," Blaine grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes and worked on knotting his tie into a perfect Windsor knot, then pulled his blazer back on. He held out his arms. "So, how do I look?"

"Amazing, but you should probably fix your hair again."

"Oh, right," Kurt nodded and turned toward the mirror. He tilted his head and shifted his hair back into place. When everything looked perfect again, he felt completely calm. "Thank you, Blaine," he said softly.

"Hey," Blaine said, curling an arm around Kurt's waist. "You know I'd do anything to help you. I love you. Now let's get out there because I'm sure everyone else is showing up and wondering where we are. We need to warm up."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Kurt gripped his microphone and closed his eyes. This was it. He was going to go out there and <em>do this<em>. He was alone in the wings, the rest of the Warblers were already on the risers behind the curtain—but Kurt would go out first. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes when he heard the announcement come over the loudspeaker.

"_And now from Westerville, Ohio – The Dalton Academy Warblers!" _

He stepped on to the stage and forced himself not to squint when the spotlight hit him right in the face. As soon as he made it to center stage he held up the microphone and started.

_Have you lost your way_

_Living in the shadows _

_Of the messes that you made_

He heard the beatboxing start and knew that soon he would no longer be alone on stage, but he couldn't focus on that right now. Right now he had to power through the song. He didn't worry about the full auditorium; he just focused on putting on his best performance.

_And so it goes_

_Everything inside _

_Your circle starts to overflow_

He couldn't help but smile when he heard the rest of the voices join in with him while the curtain was rising, because it sounded amazing. And whole. _This_ is what an acapella group was supposed to sound like. In that moment he couldn't believe he had any ounce of stage fright before because right now he felt at _home_.

He let himself get lost in the song and out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine smiling, which made his heart swell with love. Now he understood why Blaine loved this so much. It was such a _rush_.

_Before you break_

_You have to shed your armor_

_Take a trip and fall into the glitter_

_Tell a stranger that they're beautiful_

_So all you feel is love, love_

_All you feel is love, love_

As they settled into the final chorus, the entire group met Kurt at the end of the stage as they finished out the last few words of the song. Kurt finally let himself focus on the audience and he saw that the entirety of New Directions was on their feet, clapping wildly—with Artie cheering like crazy in his chair.

He finally let himself relax when he felt Blaine's hand on his back and he held up the mic for the last few words, both thankful and sad that it was over.

_Just remember that you're not alone_

_In the aftermath_

Kurt laughed as they bowed when he could've _sworn_ he heard a 'we love you Kurt' chant but had no time to do anything about it because he was quickly passing off his microphone to Blaine and getting into position for their next song.

* * *

><p>As usual, Blaine <em>killed<em> it. With a little help from Nick (a suggestion from Blaine, actually), their duet was amazing. They were all high on performance adrenaline as they bounded off the stage into the wings while New Directions were preparing to go on.

Kurt didn't know what he was feeling allofasudden again.

Performing with the Warblers felt _amazing. _That solo felt so _great_ and he knew it went well—and lord knows Mr. Shue had never given him a competition solo before. But his heart still felt heavy as he followed the rest of the Warblers to their seats and the lights dimmed. He grasped Blaine's hand and smiled at him when the announcer's voice boomed through the auditorium.

"_And from Lima, Ohio- William McKinley High's New Directions!" _

Kurt wasn't surprised to see Rachel out alone on stage because of _course_ she'd get a competition solo. _Real_ original, Mr. Shue. What really surprised him was the fact that he didn't recognize the song she was singing _at all_. He gasped and leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear. "They're doing original songs."

Rachel's song was really beautiful, Kurt thought. He knew at once that it was directed toward Finn and he knew Finn was going to need a serious talk tonight after hearing _that_. After Rachel was finished and the rest of New Directions joined her on stage Kurt leaned over towards Blaine again. "We're screwed, you know that, right?"

Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Yeah, they've totally got this."

Kurt moved his feet and felt his foot hit something underneath his chair. He looked down and shook his head laughing. As soon as the next song started, Kurt realized what they were for. He grabbed the foam finger and gestured for all the other Warblers to do the same. Standing up, he started cheering for his friends.

_You wanna be, a loser like me_.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't surprised at <em>all<em> when New Directions took first place. Yes, he was disappointed that the Warblers wouldn't be going to New York for Nationals—because it was _New York_ and holy crap he wanted to go, but…New Directions deserved the win. He still had next year, after all.

"Maybe I can pack you in my suitcase and take you with me."

"Britt, you can't pack a person in a suitcase. It's okay; you guys will have a great time. Don't worry about me," Kurt laughed and held Brittany up with one arm, her legs tight around his waist.

"You were _flawless_, boy. How come you didn't tell me you had a solo? I about cried!"

Kurt smiled and used his free hand to give Mercedes as much of a hug as he could with Brittany still clinging to him. "Thank you. I didn't want to ruin the surprise!"

Brittany inhaled and sighed happily. "You smell so good, Kurt. Do all dolphins always smell as good as you?"

"Okay, that's enough, Britt. You can come down off baby gay," Santana smiled and snapped her fingers. "You did blow that song out of the water though, Hummel. Your boy toy couldn't stop eye-fucking you across the stage. You tap that yet?"

Kurt set Brittany down and rolled his eyes. "Santana…that is hardly your—"

"What Kurt and I do behind closed doors is our business and our business alone," Blaine said coolly, sliding up next to Kurt. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "Ready to get going?"

Kurt bumped his hip against Blaine's. "I can handle Santana, you know," he laughed. "But, yes. I am." He stepped out of Blaine's grasp and pulled Brittany into a hug, kissing her lightly on the side of her mouth. He gave Mercedes a goodbye hug and when he approached Santana she rolled her eyes and pulled him into a surprisingly tight hug. "Miss you too, Satan."

"Oh shut it, Hummel."

Kurt laughed and waved as the girls made their way back towards their bus. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and sighed.

"Aw, you miss them."

Kurt nodded. "I do, and you didn't even see when the rest of them were here, just now. It was crazy. I could hardly breathe."

Blaine took a deep breath and exhaled. "Do you ever think about going back to McKinley?"

* * *

><p><strong>As always, let me know what you thought :) Come follow me on tumblr at controlofwhatido[.]tumblr[.]com (without the []'s), especially if you want to know what's going on with updates, etc. <strong>

**Coming up next: What's up with this Adam guy? Does Kurt ever think about going back to McKinley? Will Kurt have that really awkward conversation with his dad? And what ever happened to that picture that was taken of Kurt and Finn asleep on the couch? **


	25. Chapter 22b

**AN: READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Okay, first of all I know you're all like...what? Another update SO SOON? Yes :D As you can probably see, it's not a normal chapter. If you follow me on tumblr, you know this is a Burt interlude. And you know it's a bit... intense. It's been giving me a _lot_ of feelings. **

**Also, I fought with the tenses in this thing a lot. So if I screwed up somewhere, just go with it. I'll fix stuff as I see it, when I can. **

**This _does_ deal with Elizabeth's death. Not too directly, but it's there. This is probably the most dramatic chapter of the entire story so far. I cried while writing it. You've been warned. **

* * *

><p><strong>BURT INTERLUDE<strong>

* * *

><p>There was something to be said for your first love, Burt knew.<p>

For Burt, that was his Elizabeth. Sure, he had dated before her and thrown around the word 'love' before her, but she was his honest-to-god first love.

He saw so much of her in Kurt. At first it was almost painful, how much Kurt reminded him of her. Kurt had her eyes, her smile, and of course he had her abilities.

Burt will never forget the day he found out – as he's sure that Blaine will never forget his day, either. He was at least fortunate to _not_ have found out by surprise like Blaine had, which was lucky, because Burt knew he would've not handled it in stride like Blaine had.

Sometimes Burt just had to pause and thank his lucky stars that his son had found someone like Blaine. He knew Kurt was young, but it was obvious to everyone around them how in love they were. Burt wasn't about to get in the way of that. Not when he knew how precious and short life was.

Burt had known from early on – too early, their families had said—that he had wanted to marry Elizabeth. He had done the impulsive thing one night, laughing over dinner and had said, "Hell, Liz, why don't we just get married?"

That had been two months into their relationship. He distinctly remembered how her had eyes widened, how she had slowly set her drink down on the table and finally she had said she couldn't give him an answer without being completely honest with him.

He remembered being scared as hell. What had that really meant? Was that a yes or a no? What could she possibly have had to tell him that he needed to know before he got an answer?

Whatever he had been working up in his head, it definitely wasn't anywhere near what it actually was.

"_Burt," Elizabeth said softly, her hands grasping his. "There's something about…me. That you need to know, before you… before you ask that again. And so you know," she laughed. "I fully expect a proper proposal with a proper ring, assuming you still want to after I tell you what I need to." _

_Burt squeezed her hands and laughed with her. "Lizzy, there is nothing, _nothing_, you could tell me that could make me change my mind. I'm buyin' a ring tomorrow—" _

_She shook her head, her hair falling softly over her shoulders. "Shh, silly. I want to be surprised! Okay, okay. So, I need you to have an open mind. Can you do that for me?" _

_Burt cocked his head and took a deep breath. "I'm telling you I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can have a wide open mind for anything you need, if that means I can grow old with you." _

_Elizabeth smiled, her eyes crinkling as she nodded. "I can't wait to grow old with you, Burt Hummel. Now, there are certain things I can…do. Certain things that make me special, as my parents always said."_

_Burt huffed. "God, Liz. You're killin' me with the suspense, here. I already know you're special—"_

_She lifted one hand and cupped his cheek. "Close your eyes, my love. And remember what I said, keep an open mind." _

_Burt did as he was told and suddenly felt his whole world shift. He gasped when he reopened his eyes and saw that the chairs that they were sitting in were now floating at least two feet off the ground. "Wha—how? What in the hell? How?" _

_Elizabeth sat back in her chair and spun it around slowly. "Burt, I'm…there's many things I can do, moving objects with my mind is one of them." _

_Burt took a shaky breath and grasped the sides of his chair. "What, like telekinesis? Like that chick in that one movie that killed everyone at that prom?" _

"_Sort of," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "But I'm not crazy, and neither are the other members of my family that are like me. And this," she waved her hand at their chairs as she moved them back down to the floor. "This is not all I can do." _

"_How is this," Burt shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "how is this possible, Lizzy? I feel like I'm dreamin'" _

Burt hadn't been dreaming, after all. And he had been right, when he had told Elizabeth that nothing could've changed his mind. He had gone out the very next day and bought the best ring that he could afford. Nothing was going to keep him away from his Elizabeth.

Marrying Elizabeth had been the best damn decision he had ever made. He didn't care about her…abilities, or powers, or whathaveyou…he just loved _her_.

It was when they started to talk about having children that life got really exciting.

It wasn't guaranteed, apparently, that the child would inherit the abilities. What surprised Burt the most at the time was that there was no way of knowing until the child reached puberty age. That's when the first signs of the first ability began to show. Otherwise, there was no test, no procedure, nothing. They just had to wait and see.

For Elizabeth, it was normal. She had to go through it, had to learn her own body and explore her new abilities with the help of her parents (her abilities came down through her father's side). Burt was just happy he had a perfectly happy, healthy little boy.

They had discussed it, late at night after Kurt had finally fallen asleep. What it would be like raising a gay son. It hadn't been difficult to tell, even as a small child – when all he really wanted was heels like Mama's or tea parties or tiara's. Kurt was going to be loved, no matter what.

Elizabeth had known first, Burt remembered. Mothers always know those sorts of things, he supposed. She had asked him one night if he would be okay if Kurt was gay and Burt had just laid there and not said anything at first.

"_Burt, honey?" _

"_I'm alright, I'm just…how can you be sure, he's not even four yet," he sighed. _

_Elizabeth smiled and rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. "Dearheart, he asked for a pair of sensible heels for Christmas, I know it's not something he'll think about for a long time, but as parents, I think it's something we should be aware of." _

_Burt nodded and ran a hand over his face roughly. "I'm…fine with it. He's my son. I guess I'll just have to get that shotgun ready for all the _boys_ that'll be knocking down our door." _

"_Oh lord," Elizabeth laughed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves! He's not allowed to date for at least…ever. My baby is never allowed to date. He's going to stay small and be my baby boy forever." _

"_Somehow I doubt that," Burt said. He stilled when he heard a muffled cry come from the other room. "Your turn or mine?" _

_Elizabeth pushed the sheet towards the end of the bed and sat up. "How about we both go? He's going to be grown before we both know it, and we'll miss moments like this." _

Looking at Kurt now, Burt was thankful that Elizabeth had pulled him out of bed that night – and many nights similar. He _was_ thankful for nights like that. Holding him in his arms, rocking him back to sleep….he had been so small and warm – and now his boy was almost an adult. Not that he wasn't proud of what he had become, but sometimes he missed his little boy.

And boy, was he proud of what Kurt had become. At first, when they had lost Elizabeth – Burt had been a wreck. Kurt, too. Kurt was incredibly close to his mother and not only had he lost his mother, but he had lost his best friend.

Burt had lost his best friend, too.

They both went through hell that first year without her.

Slowly but surely they had started to pick up the pieces of their shattered life and started living again. They became each other's best friends and Burt started attending Kurt's tea parties. Life had almost gone back to normal.

"_You have to promise me something." _

"_No," Burt said firmly, shaking his head. "Don't you start talkin' like that. Don't you start talkin' like you're already gone." _

_Elizabeth smiled, the tears already shining in her eyes. "Burt, my love. Promise me, that you'll help him. I just _know_ he's going to be like me. He's too young to understand it all right now, and he still has years before it all starts, but he'll have you to help him." _

_Burt's breath caught in his throat. He swallowed roughly and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Lizzy, I don't know if I can do this without you. I…how am I supposed to teach him? I don't – I need you." _

"_I've been writing him letters, for certain things," she said softly, as a tear fell down her cheek. "You'll know when to give them to him. They're in our closet, for safe keeping. Don't let him read them until the time is right for each one, promise me." _

_Burt nodded and clutched her hand. He bowed his head until his forehead was touching their joined hands. "What do I do if I can't do this on my own?" _

_She reached over with her free hand, the IV stretching over with her, and brushed her hand over his head. "You know who you can call if you _really_ need to," she said in a whisper, her voice fading. _

"_I'm not ready to say goodbye to you," he choked. "_We_ aren't ready." _

"_So don't, my love," she said, and squeezed his hand the best she could. "I will always be here with both of you. But don't be afraid to love again, because I know you, Burt Hummel. You have a huge heart, please let someone else love you just as much as I do." _

So Burt hadn't really been surprised when Kurt shattered his first object – he had flung a picture frame straight across the living room and it hit the opposite wall. They both had stared at it for a good five minutes before Burt finally came to his senses and clapped Kurt on the shoulder, and told him that he was proud of him.

No one knew this, but Burt had cried himself to sleep that night.

He mourned Elizabeth all over again. This had been something they were supposed to get through together. He had no solid advice to give his son, other than second hand knowledge and a few letters that Kurt wasn't even ready for.

That next morning, he had almost picked up the phone and dialed. But then Kurt had knocked on his door.

"_Dad?" _

_Burt cleared his throat and set down the phone. "C'mon in Kurt." _

_Kurt pushed the door open and Burt could tell that he had been up all night. "Can we talk?" _

"_Of course, buddy." _

_Kurt nodded and sat down carefully on the bed. He adjusted the cotton headband on his head and sighed. "Are you okay?" _

_Burt cocked his head to the side. "What? Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" _

_Kurt gave him a pointed glare. "Dad, I'm _fine_ with this. You sorta looked like your head was going to explode last night." _

"_Kid, this is… this is a lot to go through, without your mother. I'm not going to lie, I don't really know what to do, without her here," Burt sighed. _

_Kurt smiled and reached out to pat his arm. "Well, how about we just figure it out together?" _

Burt knew he wasn't perfect, far from it. But he damn near tried to be for his kid. With Kurt's stubborn streak being a mile long, they both figured out really quickly that it was just best for Kurt to work through most new things on his own, at his own pace.

Burt also had his own pace. When Elizabeth passed, he had thought that he would be single forever. He had loved her with his whole heart, and she had taken his heart with her when she died. For many years he was content raising Kurt on his own and never even considered dating.

Until his son fell in love with a straight guy, and Burt fell in love with that straight guy's mother.

Carole Hudson helped him put his heart back together. She had her own story to tell, and together they picked each other up and learned to love again. Thankfully Kurt was smart enough to realize that he _wasn't_ in love with Finn and it was a _very_ misguided crush. Burt wondered sometimes if Blaine knew about that. It'd make a funny story for the grandkids.

Maybe he was crazy to think about his son like that already. But he knew that what Kurt and Blaine had was special. He knew they shared something deeper than a simple high school fling – or whatever the hell Finn was doing with Rachel, or Quinn…he could never keep track with that kid.

Elizabeth once explained to him that Kurt's first love would be overwhelmingly powerful and that they should in no way interfere with it, even if Kurt was young. Burt wasn't _happy_ that Kurt was so in love at seventeen, but he sure as hell knew what being truly, deeply in love felt like.

Other parents, including Carole, set ground rules on their kids' relationships. Burt knew this. Finn always had an open door policy when he had a girlfriend over – but Finn also was not in a (very probable) long term, committed relationship, like Kurt was. Burt had to swallow his instincts when Kurt and Blaine started sleeping over at one another's houses and remember what Elizabeth had told him – he also didn't believe for one minute when Kurt would tell him that they slept in separate beds. He wasn't a fool. He knew what being a teenager was like. But, he also trusted both boys.

There was something to be said about your first love.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Please let me know what you thought, especially since this was SO different than most everything else so far. I<strong>

**I know I answered a few things here, and left a few things up in the air...answers are still coming, I promise!**


	26. Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this. I was having trouble with it, and then I was gone for a week, but it's here :) Thank you to omigoditschriscolfer for the little read-over on the letter :) We're starting to get into some heavy stuff, here. I feel like everything is finally coming together! **

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't pleased. He glanced down at his softening cock and the evidence of his orgasm that was all over his belly with mild disdain.<p>

He didn't get it. Obviously this wasn't the first time he had ever jerked off. He didn't do it too often – surely not as often as most other guys his age – because he had other ways to relieve his built up tension, but he was still a teenage guy.

He had given himself a pretty intense orgasm – it had started out deep in his belly and by the time it was over, his toes were curling in his sheets, his chest was heaving and he had Blaine's name on his lips.

Thinking about Blaine usually had that effect on him. He went as far as imagining Blaine naked, hard, pressed up against him – sweaty and begging to fuck him.

Of course, they weren't anywhere _near_ that, yet. But Kurt could _think_ about whatever he wanted, especially if it involved his incredibly sexy boyfriend.

He sighed and pulled a couple of tissues from the box on his nightstand to wipe himself up. If he could jerk off and not have _any _problems controlling himself…why was it such an issue whenever he was intimate with Blaine?

He knew it was obviously different. Being intimate with someone – your _lover_ – was on a completely different level than masturbating. What was frustrating and confusing is that yes, it was a completely different…_thing_…but…it _wasn't_.

Tugging up his pajama pants back over his hips, Kurt glanced over at his bookshelf across the room and pulled a photo of his mother over to himself.

"I really wish you were here," he whispered as he traced the outline of her face with a finger over the glass. "I _really_ don't want to talk to dad about this stuff… and I have no idea if he'll even have any answers."

He had to figure out something, he knew. Ever since his birthday when he had blown the fuse in his bedroom he hadn't gone any further with Blaine other than some pretty heavy kissing. Whenever he'd start to feel himself fray a little, he'd pull back and cool off.

Thankfully he had a wonderful boyfriend who was perfectly content with kissing and understood that Kurt had some control issues to work out. At least, he was pretty sure Blaine understood.

Some days – okay, a _lot_ of days – he wondered what he did to get a guy like Blaine Anderson. Because Blaine was so amazingly understanding and…_perfect_ – Kurt felt his heart squeeze in his chest every time he started really thinking about it.

"You'd really like Blaine." Kurt smiled at the picture frame. "He's…he's everything, mom. I know it really hasn't been _that_ long, but – I love him. I think I'll take him to meet you soon."

He sent the picture back to its spot on the bookshelf and _thunked_ his head against his pillows. As mortifying as it was going to be, he was going to have to talk to his dad.

* * *

><p>Kurt was…stalling.<p>

Warbler practice had gone back down to just twice a week since they didn't have to prepare for Nationals or anything, so Kurt had quite a few free evenings available to talk to his dad.

He conveniently wasn't taking advantage of them.

He also wasn't spending any time with Blaine outside of school, which was making his heart ache a little, but until he figured this whole thing out…being alone with Blaine was driving him crazy. His excuse for Blaine was that his dad needed an extra hand in the shop for the week – which wasn't exactly a _lie_, one of the guys was out on vacation so Kurt volunteered to help out in his absence. Finn could've easily covered instead – but Kurt needed a chance to talk to his dad – and every night when the shop closed he chickened out.

By the end of the week he knew he was just going to have to just go for it. He could barely stand not seeing Blaine and he knew Blaine was stressing a bit about the real reason as to why Kurt was putting some distance between them.

Especially since Kurt knew Blaine was trying to plan something special for Valentine's Day.

So, Kurt waited until the rest of the guys left after closing and mostly pretended to still be busy underneath a car. He heard his dad walk over to him and kick his feet.

"Want to tell me why you've been hangin' around here all week and not with Blaine?"

Kurt sighed and rolled himself out from underneath the car. He looked up at his dad and took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you."

Burt nodded and held out his hand to help pull Kurt up. "I figured as much…and it must be something serious if you're pussy footin' around. Just spit it out, kid. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Kurt brushed his hands against his thighs and leaned against the car he was just underneath. "Dad, we've always been able to talk to each other about…anything, right?"

Burt nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "By how embarrassed you look I have a feeling I know where this is going."

Cursing his easily flushed cheeks, Kurt sighed. "This is not exactly a conversation I want to be having with my father."

"Something tells me we're going to have it anyway, so go ahead," Burt waved his hand. "I promise this is probably more awkward for me than you."

"I doubt it," Kurt muttered. "I can't seem to…control myself when BlaineandI_do_things," he said in a rush, and scrubbed his face with his hands, instantly regretting the habitual action because his hands were filthy.

Burt huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "I'm sorry, what? Kurt, I didn't understand a word you just said."

Kurt was feeling more mortified the longer he stood there under his father's gaze and he knew his face was as red as it could possibly get. "Whenever Blaine and I… _you know_, I can't control myself."

Burt cocked his head to the side slightly and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "You mean to tell me the two of you kids are having sex?"

"What? No!" Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head. "N-no. We're _not_ having s-sex, dad. We're just…ugh. I'm not going to… go into details. Can we just not talk about _that_? And just focus on the other part? I don't know what to do and—"

Burt held up his hands. "Kid, calm down. I'm not… I'm not _upset_. It's okay. As long as you're being safe, and you remember what we talked about…about the fact that you matter—"

"Dad—"

"Cut it out, let me talk. Now I'm not naïve enough to think that you two sleep in different beds-don't look at me like that, I was a teenager once too- but stuff like this," Burt sighed. "I know it's difficult to talk to me about, and I know you'd prefer your mother…" he trailed off and shook his head. "I think there's something at home that can better explain than I can, so get out of those coveralls and let's head home."

* * *

><p><strong>From Kurt: <strong>

Can I come over?

**From Blaine: **

Yes, of course! Is everything okay?

**From Kurt: **

Yep. I talked to my dad, and I have something I need to talk to you about.

**From Blaine: **

That sounds ominous…should I be worried?

**From Kurt: **

It's not bad, we just need to talk. And I have something you should see. Can I stay the night?

**From Blaine: **

You know you don't ever have to ask that

**From Kurt: **

Okay. Be there soon.

**From Blaine: **

Love you. Xoxo

* * *

><p>Kurt pocketed his phone and quickly packed an overnight bag. His hands shook as he grabbed the letter and his keys.<p>

Out of everything, he hadn't expected this. And now his nerves were shot to hell because he had to share the news with his boyfriend which felt more terrifying than approaching his dad about it in the first place.

He left the house in a dazed rush, gave a half-hearted wave to his dad and Carole in the living room and quickly pulled the front door closed behind him before they had a chance to really say anything more to him. He had made it pretty clear that he needed Blaine and he knew his dad understood that.

He was lucky that it wasn't snowing and the roads were clear, because he drove to Blaine's house in a fog. It almost surprised him when he pulled up to the gate because he didn't really realize he was already there. After punching in the code (Blaine had given it to him after New Year's), he drove up the driveway and noticed Blaine was outside waiting for him.

"Blaine..what-what are you doing out here?" Kurt asked when he stepped out of his car. "It's not exactly warm out."

Blaine was at Kurt's side in a flash, and looked like he was unsure if he could touch him or not. "Kurt just, tell me. I-I can handle it. Well, no I can't. But, if it's what you want, then, I won't stop you…but I don't want you to just torture me by drawing it out overnight. Just-"

"Blaine!" Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "Honey, what on _earth_ are you talking about?"

A confused look fell over Blaine's face and for the first time Kurt noticed just how _red_ Blaine's eyes were, like he had been crying_. _Or he had been trying not to cry.

"You're coming to break up with me, right?" Blaine's shoulders fell and his lip trembled. "That's why you've been-"

"You stop it right there, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said firmly. He pulled Blaine into a tight hug and shook his head. "I'm sorry this week has been… miserable. I am _definitely_ not breaking up with you, god. How could you… no, don't even think that."

Blaine laughed slightly, and it sounded forced. "Okay, so _maybe_ I was being a little bit overdramatic."

Kurt leaned back a little and arched an eyebrow. "A _little_? Okay, how about we continue this inside, you're shivering. We can't all be pretty much immune to temperatures like this like I am."

A dopey grin spread over Blaine's face as Kurt grabbed his bag from the backseat. "You called me honey."

Kurt's hand stilled on the door and he turned toward Blaine. "W-was that okay? It just kinda slipped out."

Blaine reached out and pushed the car door closed. He grabbed Kurt's free hand and squeezed. "_Baby_, it's more than okay."

* * *

><p>Kurt had temporarily forgotten his nervousness out in the driveway but once he had settled in Blaine's bedroom everything flooded back again. He closed his eyes and clutched the letter in his inside jacket pocket.<p>

"Okay, Kurt? You're not making me feeling any better about what I was worried about," Blaine said from his spot on his bed. "Can you stop pacing and come sit down with me?"

Kurt stilled and turned towards Blaine. "I promise you, I'm not… Blaine, why would you think that I'd be coming over here to break up with you?"

Blaine bit his lip and lowered his eyes to his hands, which were picking at his duvet. "I…I don't know. This week," he sighed. "You've just been so…distant. And I know you said you were just working, but I couldn't help but think you were…pulling away. You even seemed…off at school."

Kurt climbed up onto Blaine's bed and settled himself next to Blaine. "I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to," he said softly, leaning over to press a soft kiss against Blaine's cheek. "Like I said, I talked to my dad. And there's something that you should read."

Kurt reached into his jacket and pulled out the letter. Blaine gasped when he saw it.

"Is…is that another one from your mom?"

Nodding, Kurt handed it over to Blaine and leaned back against the pile of pillows behind him. "It explains…how to control myself. With you. And, um," he said softly. "Why it happens… with you. I guess. Don't freak out?"

_My darling Kurt,_

_By now, you've met your true love. I just know he's amazing, because you deserve nothing less. (Yes, my darling, I've known all along. And don't ever fret about it, you're my son and I love you, no matter what)_

_I can only imagine what it took for you to talk to your father for you to receive this letter. He was never very eloquent with his words on this subject. I can't imagine he got any better over the years. I'd like to say I hope you're well into your twenties (your father will say thirties, I'm sure) if you're reading this, but deep down, I know that's not true. However old you are, my darling, I am so happy that you have found him. _

_I also know why you're reading this, and first of all let me explain why it happens. It can be very confusing, especially if you have sexual experiences with someone other than him and it doesn't happen. _

_By now I'm sure you're aware of the strong connection you have with him. That's part of the reason, my darling. Anyone else (and I'm not one to judge, my love, but remember that you matter and I would hope that you are not one for "flings") that you do not share that connection with, this will not happen. _

_That connection is special, and it is to be cherished. But it can be explosive; as I'm sure you've figured out. Don't be embarrassed, my darling. It is completely natural. Of course, by reading this, you want to know how to solve your outbreaks, I'm sure. Not the best way to enjoy yourself, is it, my darling? (Trust me, I know. I only wish I could be there for you during this time. I know how difficult it is.)_

_This is something you need to share with your partner. Because it involves a certain level of trust, and I would hope that if you're at that place in your relationship that you two already trust each other with everything. _

_This is long, I know, but I need you to understand how important this is. For both of you. As important as being intimate together is, this connection you share makes it even more so. _

_To be intimate with your partner without having an outbreak, you need to open up yourself to him, and he needs to do the same. During intimacy, you will need to open the connection to his mind and keep it open. This will force your body to focus, and you will be able to be with him without having to worry about breaking anything. _

_This is incredibly intimate, my darling. As you will realize when you share this with your partner. You will become even closer afterwards. You will not have to do this every time, as it is just like everything else…with practice, you will learn to control yourself. _

_I hope you realize what a special thing you have with him, my darling son. Cherish it, hold on to it, and always remember it. I only wish I was there to see you fall in love like this, because I know how beautiful it is. _

_Love always,_

_Mom_

Blaine slowly set down the letter beside him. "Kurt, I—"

Kurt sat up and thumbed away a tear on Blaine's cheek. "It's okay to be a little…overwhelmed. I know I was."

Twisting slightly to face Kurt, Blaine brought his hands up to cup Kurt's face. "Kurt, this…your mom, I don't even know what to say right now."

"Are you freaked out?" Kurt asked softly. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he felt the slight tremble of Blaine's hands on his cheeks.

Blaine shook his head. "No, baby…of course not. I love you. I know what we have is special. What are you thinking right now? Talk to me."

Kurt inhaled deeply and leaned into Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. He felt comforted when Blaine's arms came around his shoulders and held him tight. "The fact that she knew I was gay and was okay with it? Blaine that's just… I always wondered what she'd think, I mean…when I came out to my dad he always said that mom would've been just fine with it. But to actually hear it from her? That's…" he trailed off and sniffed.

"She loved you, baby. She would've been very proud of the man you've become," Blaine said, his voice soft and smooth in Kurt's ears. "I just know it."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled. "And the things she said… about us? You're okay with all of that?"

Blaine tightened his arms and nodded. "You know how in love with you I am, and we may not be ready for everything yet, but I trust you…Kurt, I am okay with anything we have to do to help you."

"I love you too," Kurt breathed. "And I know it's… asking a lot, for me to read your mind while we… while we're—"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, and almost came out like a laugh. "I trust you, okay? I trust us. This is only going to bring us closer together, right? I'd say it's pretty perfect."

Kurt sighed and felt his stomach flip in his belly. "You always know exactly what to say."

"Well," Blaine smiled and leaned back so he could see Kurt's face. "I'm glad you think so," he leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's quickly, "I try to say what I think you need to hear."

Closing his eyes briefly, Kurt shook his head and wondered yet again just where Blaine Anderson even came from. He opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat when he met Blaine's gaze. "This wasn't the only thing I talked to my dad about."

Blaine cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow in question. "Oh?"

"I talked to him about Dalton, and going back to McKinley at some point," Kurt said, and looked down at their laps, unable to look at Blaine in the eyes any longer.

Blaine's breath hitched and his hands stilled. "A-and?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Even though I'm better at controlling myself than I was, and I would be able to handle myself better now… I love being at Dalton. And I love being with you. Do I miss my friends? Of course, but dad said he was more than happy to continue paying for Dalton if I was happy there."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said, lifting Kurt's chin up with his fingers and leaning in to kiss him. He twisted his head to the side and parted his lips to deepen the kiss.

Kurt eagerly responded, his hands fisting in Blaine's t-shirt and tugging him so they both fell against the bed. He started trailing kisses along Blaine's jaw, his tongue darting out to lick at the barely there stubble he felt. "I don't…I don't think we should try anything tonight, especially since your house isn't empty, and I don't know what will happen—"

Blaine leaned his head back to give Kurt better access to his neck and his hand, which had fallen to Kurt's waist, tightened its grip when Kurt nipped at his earlobe. "Mhm, keep doing that and we'll have to find out anyway," he laughed.

Kurt pulled back and propped himself up on one elbow. He smiled at Blaine and reached up with his free hand to card his fingers through Blaine's hair, occasionally twisting the curls around his fingers. "How about we go down, see if Marta will make us some of that amazing hot chocolate and we curl up in the theater room for a while and watch something? I just want to be close to you right now, and it's been an emotional day."

"Anything you want, my love," Blaine smiled and leaned up to kiss the tip of Kurt's nose. "Anything you want."

Kurt's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Oh? So…you'll tell me what you have planned for Valentine's Day?"

Blaine laughed and hopped off the bed. "Not a chance."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, let me know what you thought! You can always find me on tumblr if you want to know what is going on with this (or anything else I'm writing). My url is controlofwhatido[.]tumblr[.]com (without the brackets). As for what's next, well.. Valentine's Day, of course. :D<br>**


	27. Chapter 24

**AN: This is actually part 1 of 2, so chapter 25 will be following very soon (within the next day or so). It started to get pretty long, so I cut it in half. 25 will have the porn (*cough*). **

**Few other notes. I appreciate all the reviews for this, thank you guys :) Also, back when I named Adam literally went to a last name generator and pulled his last name out of a random website. I had no idea who Josh Hutcherson was, so... there's no connection, no... anything. I'm not going to change his name. He'll still be around for a while, at least. **

* * *

><p>"…and don't forget, your rough drafts are due the middle of next month."<p>

Hearing something like that at McKinley would've resulted in the entire class groaning. But not at Dalton. No, Dalton was full of Well Behaved Young Men who took their schoolwork seriously and certainly did not disrespect their teachers by doing something as uncouth as _groaning_.

Kurt's eyes flicked towards Adam, who was already looking back towards him and he lifted his head slightly in acknowledgement. Their outline had been approved, and now that all the stress from Regionals was over, Kurt had a lot more time to put towards the project. Unfortunately, that also meant he had to spend a lot more time with Adam.

The bell rang and Kurt started clearing off his desk, only looking up when he saw a pair of shiny shoes standing by his desk.

"Yes, Adam?"

Adam grinned. "That paper won't write itself, and it certainly won't get finished over lunch hours, so how about you come over this weekend and we can…work on it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head as he stood up from his desk. "_Unfortunately_, I have plans this weekend. And we won't have to work on it at your house, Adam. We can stay after in the library on Mondays and Wednesdays."

"Oh, well." Adam leaned forward a tiny bit over the desk between them and tilted his head slightly to the side. "There are plenty of secluded desks in the library that we haven't taken advantage of yet."

"Hey Kurt, David said you might still be in here—am I interrupting something?"

Kurt backed up from Adam and shot a grateful look at Blaine. "No, Adam and I were just discussing our paper. We're done now, ready for lunch?"

Blaine smiled and Kurt walked over to where he was standing in the doorway without even a backwards glance at Adam. He hooked his arm through Blaine's and, for extra measure, leaned in and kissed him. Once they were a ways down the hallway and well out of Adam's earshot, Blaine raised an eyebrow and tugged on Kurt's arm.

"Everything okay with you two?"

"With who? Me and Adam? Yeah…why?" Kurt untangled his arm from Blaine's so they could get through the door of the dining hall.

Blaine shrugged and fell in line behind Kurt at the salad bar. "No reason, I guess. You two just looked awfully caught up when I walked in."

Kurt glanced behind him and tugged on the left cuff of his blazer with his right hand. "We were just…talking about when we were going to get together to work on our paper. Ten to fifteen pages by next month, not exciting at all."

Blaine groaned in sympathy. "That sounds miserable."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to think about it until Monday, so. Are you going to give me _any_ hints as to what you have planned for this weekend, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt arched an eyebrow towards Blaine as he put together his salad.

Blaine preened and followed behind Kurt with an empty tray. "Only that you should have your overnight bag ready when I pick you up tomorrow, and wear a suit."

"A suit?" Kurt asked, and before he could get a straight answer, Blaine was twisting away from him and ducking into the burger line. He glared in that direction, only to receive a cheeky grin from Blaine in return.

* * *

><p>"What on earth are you doing up there, bro?"<p>

"Getting a different view on things. It's time to reorganize, and I need to decide where everything should go. In different places. Yes, I'm going to reorganize," Kurt nodded and slowly spun his desk chair around, careful not to bump his head against the ceiling.

Finn laughed and leaned against the doorframe. "What has you so nervous?"

Kurt stopped spinning his chair and settled against the backrest. "What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"Dude, really?" Finn asked and gestured up at Kurt. "This is like, an eight on the one to ten crazy Kurt scale."

Kurt scowled and lowered himself to the ground. "I'm _not_ nervous… I'm just—"

Finn pushed off from the doorframe and walked over to Kurt. "Hey, seriously, what's up?"

Kurt sighed and stood up, leaning his head into Finn's chest. He closed his eyes when Finn's arms came around and enclosed him into a hug. "Okay so maybe I am nervous…about tonight," he said softly.

"I thought you and Blaine were good?"

"We are, it's just… tonight's going to be the first time we're going to be alone together since… well, for a while, and now that I know how to…" Kurt took a deep, shuddery breath.

"Hey," Finn said, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's back. "Don't do anything you're not ready for, bro. Just enjoy yourself, have a good night out with Blaine, I know you've been sorta going crazy not being able to really spend time with him."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I just… we'll see where the night takes us? He hasn't given me hardly any hints as to what he has planned, he's being very sneaky."

Finn let his arms drop and took a step back. He grinned as he ruffled Kurt's hair. "And they say romance is dead? At least, that's what Rachel and Quinn always told me. Maybe he can give me a few pointers."

"Finn, you have to decide on _one_ girl first, and then we'll talk about romance," Kurt said. He looked toward his closet and made the doors open. "Now apparently I need to wear a suit tonight, and get all my other stuff together before Blaine gets here."

Finn nodded and headed for the doorway. He stopped and took a deep breath when he reached the door. "Oh, and for the record? It's Rachel, I'm pretty sure it always has been."

Kurt smiled. "I know, Finn. I'm glad you finally figured it out."

* * *

><p>Whatever Kurt was expecting from Blaine's extremely non-descriptive text of <em>Be ready around 3! Xoxo <em>it definitely wasn't this.

When Kurt opened the door and saw Blaine standing there, holding a single red rose, dressed in a _gorgeous_ dark grey suit with his hair perfectly styled – his breath caught in his throat.

When he looked past Blaine and saw the stretch limo in the driveway, his jaw _dropped_.

"W-what?"

"Happy Valentine's day, baby," Blaine grinned. He leaned in and kissed Kurt, effectively breaking Kurt out of his momentary stupor. "Ready to go?"

"Blaine," Kurt said, still a little stunned. "That's…that's a limo!" He took the rose from Blaine and felt his stomach swoop and flip.

Blaine laughed and bent down to grab Kurt's bag. "Yes, yes it is. And it's going to be driving us to Columbus so we better get going."

"Wait, what? Columbus…Blaine, what are you talking about?"

Hitching Kurt's bag over his shoulder, Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's face with both hands. "You look amazing, by the way," he said roughly. He cleared his throat and dropped his hands. "And I'll explain on the way. Should we say goodbye to your family?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah," Kurt nodded. He pulled Blaine inside and closed the door, suddenly thankful for the absurdly random warm temperatures they were having. "Dad? Carole? I'm leaving!"

"Oh my," Carole said when she came down the stairs. "Don't you two look handsome! Let me go get my camera- I have to get a picture."

Kurt groaned and leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder. "Carole, that's not necessary."

Blaine laughed and set Kurt's bag back down on the floor. "It's fine, Kurt. We do look pretty good, if I say so myself."

Carole came back from the kitchen, camera in hand and Burt in tow. "Don't they look handsome, sweetie?"

Burt was wiping his hands off with a rag and nodded. "You two clean up well, mind telling me where you'll be tonight?"

"Well, Burt…it's still sort of a surprise, but I'm taking Kurt to Columbus, if that's okay with you. My driver has been with us for years, and he's—"

Burt held up his hand and smiled. "Kid, it's okay, calm down. I trust you two. Just call me when you get there, okay?"

Kurt sighed in relief and sent a grateful look in his dad's direction. "Thanks, dad."

Burt nodded in return and glanced up toward the stairs. "Finn! Come say goodbye to your brother. Your mother is fussin' and takin' pictures and everything."

Kurt groaned again and tucked his arm around Blaine's waist. "Can we get this over and done with? The limo is out there waiting."

"Dude, a limo, really?" Finn exclaimed as he came down the stairs. "Blaine, you have _got_ to help me out with this whole date thing, you're all…awesome at it." He looked up and down at Kurt and Blaine and nodded. "Yeah, totally. Rachel would flip if I showed up dressed like that."

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Just be yourself, Finn. That's the best advice I can give. Now, how about those pictures? We _do_ sort of have a bit of a drive …"

"Oh, of course!" Carole said. She turned her camera on and started focusing it on Kurt and Blaine. "Say Valentine's Day!"

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't hold back his excitement when they crawled in the limo. It was <em>huge<em>. And amazing inside. "Blaine…this is—wow." His eyes wouldn't stop moving, looking around at everything. The seats, the lights, the… was that a fridge?

Blaine smiled and leaned toward the front. "Okay, we're ready Charles."

Charles nodded. "Let me know if you need anything, Mr. Anderson."

"It's Bla-nevermind," Blaine said, shaking his head. He hit the button for the privacy screen and turned back toward Kurt. "So, I take it this is your first time in a limo?"

Kurt looked around and nodded. "Yes, how'd you guess? I didn't realize you had one, let alone your own _driver_."

Blaine made his way to the back of the limo where Kurt was sitting and sat down next to him. "Usually Mom and Dad have Charles, but I've commandeered him for the weekend. I just wanted to treat you to something special."

"Blaine," Kurt started, still feeling giddy. "You could just drive us around Lima in this and it'd be amazing, why on earth are we going to Columbus?"

Blaine just shook his head and lifted his arm up to rest over Kurt's shoulders. "You'll see when we get there." He took his other hand and ran it down the length of Kurt's tie before it disappeared into his suit jacket. "You do look rather amazing, my love."

Kurt preened and shifted his body so he was tucked completely underneath Blaine's arm. He raked his eyes over Blaine's body and had to swallow hard to keep from sighing. Blaine looked absolutely _gorgeous_. His Dalton uniform had nothing on this… it was perfectly fitted, his slacks hugged his thighs in such a way that Kurt had to bite his lip and look away because he could see the muscle definition through the fabric. He wasn't wearing a tie, instead his shirt was unbuttoned just enough to tease and Kurt could see the slight smattering of chest hair that Kurt apparently was starting to love.

"Do I pass inspection?"

Kurt blushed and nodded. "Yes, in fact. You do."

"Well good," Blaine grinned. "So, we have about a two hour drive," he said, settling a little further down in his seat. "What do you want to do?"

Kurt's fingers itched to dive into Blaine's hair, but he could tell that even though it was loose and curly, it was carefully styled. Screw it, he could easily fix it and he knew Blaine wouldn't mind too terribly. He twisted his body slightly towards Blaine and brought his hand up, immediately carding his fingers through Blaine's hair. "I'll fix it later, I promise," he grinned.

"You're obsessed with my hair," Blaine chuckled. "I used to hate it, for _years_."

"Mmm," Kurt murmured, and started twisting curls around his fingers. "Your hair is amazing, one of your best features."

Blaine's eyes slid half closed and he sighed contently. "Well, at least _some_one thinks so."

"If you didn't shellac it to death for school…" Kurt teased, and tugged a little on a curl he was twisting.

Blaine frowned and his bottom lip popped out a little. "You know why I do that."

"Yeah, yeah. Dalton image and all that," Kurt rolled his eyes. "So, are you going to tell me what you have planned for tonight, _now?_"

"Well," Blaine started, and popped open the button on his suit jacket so he could tug Kurt closer. "We're starting off with dinner, and then it's a surprise."

"Blaine," Kurt pouted. "You know I hate surprises. Just tell me."

"No," Blaine smiled. "You don't hate surprises, you just like knowing. And I know full well you could figure it out, so thank you for staying out of here." He tapped his temple and leaned over to brush his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt bit his lip and found a very interesting spot on Blaine's collar to stare at. "Speaking of that… I'm assuming we're uh, going to be alone tonight?"

Blaine cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, we're not coming back until tomorrow. We have a hotel room for the night."

All of his previous worry and nerves just seemed to have melted away, now that he was being held tight by Blaine. He knew he was with his best friend, his boyfriend, and he trusted Blaine with everything.

"We should talk about…things, then," Kurt glanced toward the front of the limo. "Charles can't hear us, can he?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's definitely pretty private back here."

Kurt swallowed hard and shifted back so he was comfortable against the seat. "I know we've done… some stuff… a couple of times," he said, and he could feel the blush rising in his cheeks. "And you know what I have to do to work on," he took a deep breath, "controlling myself, but—"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, placing his free hand on Kurt's thigh. "We don't have to do anything we're not ready for, not yet, okay? We can just do what we're comfortable with."

Nodding, Kurt covered Blaine's hand with his own. "When we get…_there_, though, and I know we will, because I love you, and I trust you. I want you to be the one, okay? I want you inside of me."

Blaine's hand tightened on Kurt's thigh and his breath caught in his throat. "R-really? Kurt, that's… wow," he said, awed. "O-okay. If that's what you want."

"I know it's going to be intense, whatever we do, because of what _I_ have to do, so—"

"Kurt," Blaine said, reaching up with his hand and cupping Kurt's jaw. "Tonight is going to be amazing, because we're together. I'm ready for whatever you're ready for, honestly. I love you. So, so much."

Kurt smiled and leaned in so he was close enough to kiss Blaine. He felt Blaine's fingers flex against his jaw and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, parting his lips so he could lick inside Blaine's mouth.

Apparently it was incredibly easy to lose all track of time while making out with Blaine, because before they knew it, Charles' voice was coming over an intercom letting them know they were about ten minutes away from their destination.

Kurt sat back with a _thwump_ and a giggle threatened to bubble up and out at Blaine's clearly disheveled appearance, even though he knew he probably didn't look much better. "Want me to fix your hair?"

Blaine scrubbed his hand over his face and nodded. "Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "Did we really just make out for… lord, an hour?"

"Time flies when you're having fun," Kurt smiled and focused on Blaine's hair, shifting it back into a more appropriate state. He reached over and tugged Blaine's shirt into place, and smoothed his hands over his suit jacket. "There, you're put back together."

Blaine raised his eyes towards Kurt's hairline. "Now, you. Sorry… didn't mean to get so…"

Kurt shrugged and glanced at his reflection in the window, already shifting his hair back to where it should be. "No problem, see? All fixed." He tugged at the bottom of his suit jacket and smiled over at Blaine. "So, dinner? And then….?"

"Nope, still a surprise, antsy."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter should be up, like I said, within the next day or two. It's almost finished. Find me on tumblr at controlofwhatido[.]tumblr[.]com if you'd like to keep track of what is going on with this or anything else I'm writing. Let me know what you thought! Also, have any questions? I'll post Q&amp;A's again over the next few chapters. <strong>


	28. Chapter 25

**AN: It's definitely a good thing I split these chapters up, because this one is long enough on it's own. And it's pretty much all porn. **

**Be nice, I don't write porn for a living, heh. And also it's not easy to write mind-reading porn, oy. If you follow me on tumblr you've seen how much I've been crying about this. So, here you go. Valentine's Day, part two. **

* * *

><p>Kurt was <em>thoroughly <em>impressed with his boyfriend thus far. He had long since gotten over the obvious cost of the evening and let himself be just a little bit (okay, a lot) spoiled. Blaine had taken him to an authentic Italian restaurant where Blaine had actually conversed with the waiter and ordered in Italian – which was _insanely _sexy.

He wasn't kidding when he said he was breezing through his Italian course, which Kurt was now incredibly thankful for. Just hearing _anything_ Italian come out of Blaine's mouth was a huge turn on. Wow.

After dinner Blaine had finally revealed his surprise – something that Kurt was rather impressed that he enjoyed. Blaine _did _know him well, after all. He used his parents' season tickets to the Columbus jazz orchestra and it was rather wonderful.

"Thank you for an amazing night," Kurt said, as the elevator started its ascent to their floor of the Hilton (the _Hilton!)_. "You really, really didn't have to do all of this."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's bag from him and hefted it over his shoulder with his own. "I wanted to. It's our first Valentine's Day together, I wanted to make it special."

The elevator stopped at their floor and Kurt glanced at the numbers on the wall when they stepped off – turning right when he saw that's where room 1031 would be. He felt Blaine's hand on his back as he slid the keycard into the lock and pushed the door open.

He gasped as soon as he flicked the lights on.

"Blaine…"

"Surprise, baby," Blaine said softly.

Kurt stepped further in the room and shook his head in awe at the rose petals scattered on the bed, the sparkling cider chilling in an ice bucket on the table and the few unlit candles scattered around the room. "How did you-?"

Blaine dropped their bags to the ground and pulled Kurt close to him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "I have my ways," he said, his eyes glistening.

"Well, Blaine Anderson, you really have outdone yourself," Kurt whispered. He reached in between their bodies, unbuttoned Blaine's suit jacket and smoothed his hands up and over Blaine's chest, slowly dragging his hands down Blaine's arms to slide the jacket off. He sent it to lay over one of the chairs at the desk and returned his attention to Blaine's shirt.

"Do you uh," Blaine bit his lip and swallowed hard. "Should you start… in my head?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side and brought his hands up to cup Blaine's jaw. He leaned in and started kissing him, dirty and fast, already licking into Blaine's mouth and sweeping his tongue across the back of Blaine's teeth.

Pulling back and licking his lips, Kurt nodded and fixed his eyes on Blaine's. "You sure you're ready for this?"

Blaine took a deep breath and squeezed Kurt's hips where he was holding them. "Yes, of course."

Immediately Kurt opened the connection and he swayed a bit when he felt himself center automatically. It was an intense feeling, something that hadn't happened before.

"Are…are you okay?"

_Please tell me you're okay, there's no way I could do anything tonight if you weren't. _

Kurt blinked and smiled. He tangled his fingers in the hair on the back of Blaine's head and rested his forehead against Blaine's. "I'm wonderful," he sighed. "I think we should be wearing less clothes."

_You know I have little control of where my thoughts go, especially if you're going to be naked. Because, damn if you don't look incredibly sexy naked_.

Kurt crashed his lips against Blaine's and began working on the buttons on Blaine's shirt, tugging it out of his pants when he got towards the bottom.

_Don't care about it, just need to feel my skin against yours_.

"Blaine, it's _Armani_," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips. He carefully pulled Blaine's arms through the sleeves and sent the shirt over to join the suit jacket. He unbuttoned his own jacket and shrugged out of it, sending it over to join Blaine's clothes as he tugged on his tie – which became a difficult task with Blaine pressed close to him.

_Love you, need you, god you look so good_.

Kurt reluctantly stepped back and finished removing his tie, becoming increasingly more turned on with the constant stream of thoughts going through Blaine's head. He quickly removed his dress shirt, sent it over with everything else and pulled Blaine over towards the bed.

"Quick, let me," Kurt murmured when Blaine started kissing down his jawline. He held out his hand and flicked a couple fingers against his palm, enough to light a small fireball. He sent the fire to each candle and then turned off the lights they had turned on when they entered the room.

Blaine reached behind him and pulled down the duvet – sending the rose petals everywhere – and pushed Kurt to sit down on the mattress.

_Want to kiss you everywhere, want to feel you everywhere, fuck you look so good like this and you're still half dressed_.

Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine by the belt, tugging him forward so he was straddling him with a grin. "You're more than welcome to solve the clothing problem."

"Kurt," Blaine groaned.

_Oh, you're already hard for me. _

Taking fistfuls of Blaine's undershirt in his hands, Kurt pulled it upwards and off Blaine's body, and tossed it somewhere behind him. He ran his palms over Blaine's chest and sighed. "You have such an amazing body," he whispered before he leaned in and started kissing along Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back and started tugging on the fabric of Kurt's undershirt, his hips shifting with every kiss that Kurt was leaving on his chest.

_Love your mouth on me, oh god. _

"K-kurt," Blaine gasped when Kurt's lips dusted across his left nipple. "Can… can we get more comfortable?"

_I won't be able to control myself much longer if you keep that up._

Kurt leaned back slightly and raised his arms so Blaine could finish pulling off his undershirt. He smiled when Blaine's thoughts went a little…_haywire_ at the sight of his naked chest. It felt good… really good to hear that he was gorgeous.

He pushed a little bit on Blaine's hips so Blaine could hop back to the floor. He smirked a little at Blaine's inner monologue and nodded. "Yes, this is the part where we finish getting undressed, Blaine."

Blaine's face softened and he reached up to card his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Are you okay with this? We don't… we don't have to, you know. I know we've only done this once, really…"

Kurt stood up in front of Blaine and pulled him close – one arm around Blaine's lower back, the other hand cupping the back of Blaine's head.

_Holy fuck, Kurt. Love feeling wrapped up in your arms. _

"Blaine, this is _so okay_," he whispered before leaning in and kissing him, all teeth and tongue and dirty – apparently exactly how Blaine really liked it.

Blaine's hands started working on Kurt's belt and really, before they both knew it, they were both stepping out of their pants and shoes – standing there in their boxer briefs still kissing frantically.

_Need you back on the bed, need you be pressed against you, god I need to feel your body underneath mine._

"Sounds good to me," Kurt murmured. He stepped backwards so he was back on the bed and crawled back against the mass of pillows. "C'mere, sweetheart."

Blaine groaned and followed him, crawling on top of him and immediately dropped his head to start placing kisses on his abdomen.

_Your skin is so soft, fuck I love you so much. _

Kurt bit back a moan when Blaine swirled his tongue around his belly button. "Come up here, want to look at you," he said softly, and grasped underneath Blaine's arms and tugged lightly. Blaine looked _beautiful_ in the candlelight. He gasped when Blaine crawled up to him and pressed their bodies together, the thick weight of his cock pressed tight against his own.

_Nrrgh, my cock against yours feels so good oh my god_.

Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and pulled his head down, immediately licking into his mouth when their lips met. He swallowed Blaine's moan when their tongues pressed against each other, slipped his other hand underneath the waistband of Blaine's boxer briefs and grabbed a handful of Blaine's ass.

"What do you want to do?" Blaine gasped against Kurt's lips.

Kurt flexed his fingers against Blaine's ass and that got Blaine to shift his hips. Kurt's body was buzzing with pleasure and so far everything was going well – he was staying in control. It was slightly dizzying, being able to hear every single one of Blaine's thoughts while they were doing this, but it was also turning him on _so much. _

"I think we should lose the last of our clothes," Kurt murmured as he moved his lips down Blaine's throat. He especially was not going to have any kind of sex with his socks still on. Blaine of course wasn't wearing any.

_Yes oh yes please want to feel your cock against mine. Want to touch you_.

"Your mind is very vocal," Kurt smiled against Blaine's neck. He tugged at Blaine's boxer briefs until they slid over his ass and reached around front to ease them down over Blaine's cock.

"I warned you… no control," Blaine panted. He lifted his hips up and reached down to finish taking off his underwear, kicking them somewhere towards the end of the bed. He kept his hips raised up so he could grasp Kurt's boxer briefs and tugged at them – careful to lift them up and over his cock, tossing them behind him after he untangled them from Kurt's feet, along with Kurt's socks.

"Hi," Kurt smiled when Blaine fell against him again and he ran his fingers along Blaine's hairline.

Blaine bit bottom lip when he thrust his hips down experimentally, his eyes rolling back slightly. "You feel so good against me."

Kurt gasped and nodded. He grasped Blaine's face with both hands and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. He felt Blaine's knees slide to either side of his thighs and he raised his hips to gain some friction against his cock. He pulled back from the kiss and met Blaine's eyes. "I, um. Well, here… I brought—" he cut himself off and turned his head to the side and glanced at their bags on the floor.

While he slid the side zipper open on his bag and lifted the bottle of lube out, Blaine started mouthing down his jaw and his hips were moving just enough to ignite little sparks of pleasure deep inside Kurt's belly.

Kurt outstretched his arm and brought the bottle of lube to his open hand. "Here," he said softly.

Blaine pushed himself up slightly, hands on either side of Kurt's head and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

Kurt set the bottle on the bed beside them and reached down to grasp both of their cocks, slowly pumping them. "To make this a bit easier," he said, his voice suddenly sounding more wrecked than it had been.

_Oh fuck, Kurt. Oh my god. Want you so bad. Want your mouth on me, want you around me, oh god._

Blaine's head fell to Kurt's shoulder and he shook his head. "Sorry, god, I-I told you… my brain…"

"Shh," Kurt hushed him. He ran his thumb over the slit of Blaine's cock and gasped when Blaine bit down on his shoulder in response. "Tell me what you want, Blaine."

Blaine fucked into Kurt's hand and Kurt's eyes rolled back when the head of Blaine's cock brushed against his own. "Oh, _fu_ck_, _Kurt. Your m-mouth, _please_. I think about it, when…when I-"

Kurt nodded and quickly flipped them over, earning a _Oh jesus that's hot, you're so fucking strong_, from Blaine. He ran his hands down Blaine's sides and started mouthing over his chest. Blaine's chest was heaving underneath him, while he worked his way down. As soon as he stopped to swirl his tongue around Blaine's left nipple, Blaine let out a loud groan and both of Blaine's hands clamped onto Kurt's head to hold him there.

_Bite me, Kurt. Mark me, I want you to mark me. Make me yours_.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Blaine?"

Blaine was already flushed down to his chest and he threw an arm over his eyes. "Oh, god, Kurt… maybe… should we stop? I'm freaking you out- I'm sorry. I just-_god_."

Kurt pushed himself up and hovered over Blaine's face. He pulled Blaine's arm down and waited for Blaine to open his eyes. "No, sweetheart, no. You're not. I'm… we're fine. You… you really want that?"

Blaine bit his lip and let out a breathy sigh. "Uhhuh – if you don't, I mean. You don't _have _to."

Kurt growled and dropped back down to Blaine's chest, immediately covering Blaine's nipple with his mouth. Blaine yelped as Kurt swirled his tongue around before he lightly nipped at the budding flesh with his teeth.

_Holy shit Kurt._

"Holy-" Blaine whined, throwing his head back when Kurt moved to his other nipple. He bucked his hips up, grinding his erection into Kurt's stomach. A sudden fit of nerves overcame Kurt – he realized he had no earthly idea of what he was doing.

_So good Kurt, so good, think about your mouth on me always, god_.

Spurred on by Blaine's frantic thoughts and nonsense babbling, Kurt made his way down Blaine's chest and stomach, sucking and licking spots that started to get the most reaction. He glanced up and Blaine looked _blissed out_. He lifted himself up a bit and tucked his legs underneath himself, he was oh so hard and oh so turned on but he could wait. This was about Blaine. And suddenly he wasn't worried or scared anymore.

He leaned his head down, licked Blaine's cock from base to tip and Blaine _sobbed_.

"_K-kurt_, oh!" Blaine's entire body flexed and Kurt had to reach up to push him back down gently.

Kurt wrapped his hand around the base of Blaine's cock and took a deep breath before he gently wrapped his lips around the head. He swirled his tongue around, already applying pressure along the slit and tasting the precome that was gathered there.

_Baby, oh my god. Oh my god, your… your mouth is on me. Holy shit your mouth is on my cock. Jesus Christ, you're going down on me, I can't even look or I'll come, oh my god. _

Well, apparently he was doing something right. He slowly sank he mouth down a little further and let his tongue keep most of the pressure against Blaine's cock. One of Blaine's hands started fluttering around his head, just barely flexing in his hair and he could tell Blaine was holding back from really gripping a handful of hair.

He pulled off with a slight swirl of his tongue and glanced back up at Blaine. "You can pull my hair," he said roughly and he cleared his throat – surprised that his voice was affected at all.

"Jesus, Kurt," Blaine groaned and hefted himself up on one elbow. "I—I can't, you're just..holy shit, your _mouth_-"

Blaine's hips shot up when Kurt pumped his hand, using his saliva to slick his hand, and brought his head back down. He relaxed his jaw and took as much of Blaine in as he could, already knowing he loved the feeling of Blaine's thick, warm, cock inside his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and hummed a little in amusement at how Blaine had been pretty much reduced to monosyllabic responses, even in his head.

"Oh, oh god, Kurt… I'm –" Blaine tugged at his hair and Kurt pulled off him with a _pop_, not quite ready for that yet. Blaine flopped back on the bed and Kurt pumped Blaine's cock, watching as Blaine's whole body flexed and then Blaine cried out as he came, all over his belly and Kurt's hand.

_Needyou needyou needyou ohgodneedyou pleaseohgod_.

"Kurt, oh my god," Blaine panted, his hands flexing – trying to reach out for Kurt.

Kurt crawled back up and leaned on his side next to Blaine, careful not to bump his cock against Blaine – he was so close to coming already, he would've never imagined giving a blowjob would've put him so close to the edge. First, he needed to make sure Blaine was okay.

"Okay? Are you kidding? I'm _fanfuckingtastic," _Blaine breathed. He was panting harshly and Kurt realized he must've said that last part out loud.

_Your mouth was perfect, oh my god. I could be happy forever with just your mouth. Want your mouth everywhere_.

Kurt splayed his hand on Blaine's chest and smiled. He could be completely satisfied not getting off just knowing he made Blaine happy.

Apparently Blaine had other ideas.

"Don't think I forgot about you, I just needed a second to recover, because that was amazing, my _god_," Blaine said, whimpering towards the end. He rolled them over, apparently not concerned about the mess at all and pulled Kurt into a sloppy kiss.

_I'm going to take care of you, baby. I'll make it so good for you, can't wait to make you come._

Kurt wasn't sure that Blaine would have to do much of anything besides _look_ at him and he'd come but, of course, Blaine being Blaine – he had _plans_.

Kurt heard the bottle being opened and he whimpered slightly.

Ducking his forehead in the crook of Kurt's neck, Blaine grasped Kurt's cock with his lubed hand. "You're so close, aren't you?"

Kurt nodded, thrusting his hips up to fuck into Blaine's hand. "Oh, oh _god_, Blaine." He bit his lip and tossed his head back into the pillows, groaning loudly when he felt Blaine's teeth nipping at his collarbone.

_I could use my fingers on you, god, that would be so hot. You'd be so tight. Jesus, I do that to myself sometimes and I wish it was you. I could make you come like that. This is so hot, your cock in my hand._

"Bl-_aine_," Kurt whined, squeezing his eyes shut. Sure, he'd _thought_ about it before. He'd never actually done it to himself. "Y-yeah, oh god. Yeah."

Blaine's head shot up so fast that he almost collided with Kurt's jaw. "You…you want me to – to finger you?" His hand stilled almost completely on Kurt's cock and Kurt wanted to _sob_.

Kurt nodded, no longer trusting his voice. He reached out and grabbed Blaine's bicep and squeezed, anchoring himself. He was _not_ going to last much longer. He was surprised he had lasted this long.

"Oh, okay, um," Blaine started. He took a deep breath and reached for the bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers again, having let go of Kurt's cock. He pushed slightly on Kurt's legs. "This may… I'm going to go slow, okay? Tell me if it hurts, or you don't like it, or…if you do? I need to know, baby."

Kurt nodded again and reached up to grasp the back of Blaine's neck. "Kiss me, _please_," he panted.

Blaine kissed him, their tongues moving against each other lazily, as Blaine moved his hand down past Kurt's balls and to his entrance. Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth when Blaine lightly swirled his finger around his hole.

_Easy, baby. It's okay, let me make you feel good, it'll feel so good. Relax and focus on me._

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hair and kept kissing him, nibbling on his lips and sweeping his tongue in and out of his mouth as Blaine slowly pushed his finger inside. It didn't hurt, didn't burn, he only felt a slight stretch which felt… sorta good.

He tried thrusting his hips up against Blaine to gain some friction on his cock but Blaine was angled enough away from him that he just hit air. He whimpered into Blaine's mouth.

"I'll get you there, baby, I promise," Blaine murmured through their kiss. "Are you doing okay?" he asked as he slowly moved his finger, stretching Kurt.

_You're so tight, good god can't wait till we get there when I can feel you around my cock. You're doing so good, your ass is so amazing, my god_.

Kurt couldn't help the burst of laughter that bubbled up and he shook his head. "Sorry, sorry. Yes, I'm good, great. You can… you can, more. Yes, more."

Blaine reached down and slicked up his other fingers and slowly added a second. "I'd apologize for my head again, but I know you understand by now," he said softly. He slowly moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them slightly. "God, you look so good like this."

"Fuck," Kurt cried out, arching his hips. "Oh, oh my god, you-"

_Welcome to your prostate, my love. _

Kurt fucked down onto Blaine's fingers and cried out when Blaine rubbed against his prostate again. "Blaine, I'm.. _god_ you have to touch me, I need to come, _fuck—" _

It didn't take much of anything, as soon as Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock, Kurt's entire body arched up and he came, crying out Blaine's name and collapsing back down on the bed in a heap.

He felt Blaine's fingers slip from his body and he instantly broke the connection. As soon as he did it, he felt an overwhelming _need_ to be tangled up in Blaine. "Oh, god, _Blaine_," he sobbed and turned to his side so he could wrap his arms and legs around Blaine's body. "I… I just, oh _god_."

Blaine tangled himself up in Kurt too and he nodded against Kurt's chest. "I feel it too, holy shit Kurt," he breathed. "You're…you're out, then? I can't see your eyes from here."

Kurt nodded frantically and squeezed his arms tight, holding Blaine as close as he could to him. "I've never felt anything like this, fuck. I can't… I can't, even. Oh my god."

Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back. "Shh, I'm here, I love you, I'm here."

"I love you too, god I love you," Kurt all but sobbed into Blaine's hair. "My mom said it would be intense, but holy _shit_, I don't think I can even let go of you right now."

Blaine shook his head and squeezed Kurt tight. "So don't."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, let me know what you thought. :) Come find me on tumblr at controlofwhatido[.]tumblr[.]com if you want to know what I'm up to. <strong>


	29. Chapter 26

**AN: Whew! Thank you, everyone, who reassured me that they lived through the last chapter :) I actually started this one a completely different way, then erased everything. Then started a Carole interlude, erased that. Then came up with this. So, here we go! Also, I know people like to be warned for cliffhangers. So, yes. Cliffhanger warning. **

* * *

><p>One thing that could be counted on with Midwestern winters was that the weather could pretty much change on a daily basis. Sometimes, even an hourly basis it seemed like.<p>

By the time they had arrived back in Lima, it had dropped back down in the thirties and the forecast was calling for snow all evening. Blaine had Charles drop him off with Kurt, so they could spend the evening together. They were still feeling all the after effects of the previous evening and both needed to be close to one another.

As supper time rolled around, it started to look like Kurt wouldn't be able to drive Blaine home, even with Kurt's Navigator being fully winter-ready.

"It is _really_ coming down out there, holy crap," Finn said as he peeked through the drapes in the living room. "What if we get a snow day tomorrow? That'd be _awesome!" _

Blaine craned his neck upwards, looking up at the sky through the window with Finn and groaned. "Dalton never closes, and I don't have my uniform here. If the roads don't clear by morning…"

Kurt was sprawled out on the couch and subtly checking out Blaine's backside while he was fighting Finn for window space. "They're saying we may get over a foot tonight, Blaine. I doubt Dalton would stay open if the roads are covered in a foot of snow."

He jerked his eyes up toward the ceiling when Blaine turned around and grinned when he saw Blaine raise his eyebrows at him.

"Dalton would stay open if a tornado was going through the parking lot," Blaine sighed. "We're going to have to leave super early if we're going to make it over to my house, pick up my uniform, and then get to school on time. I just hope the main roads are plowed by then."

"You two should just keep spares at each others houses," Finn shrugged. He turned away from the window and sat down in the recliner. "You have enough sleep overs."

Kurt extended his arm and wiggled his fingers at Blaine, far too lazy to move any other part of his body. "Finn's right, you know. But let's just hope for a snow day tomorrow. Now come cuddle with me."

Finn snorted and was promptly hit over the head by a flying magazine. "Hey!"

"Serves you right, be lucky he actually likes you," Blaine smiled and collapsed alongside Kurt on the couch. "I guess we'll just see what the weather does and go from there. We could always go out and make snow angels and build snowmen."

Kurt shook his head at Finn's cheer and wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him close. "You are both five years old. Finn turn something on before I take the remote from you."

Finn quickly grabbed the TV remote and started flipping channels. "Dude, if you two like, start making out over there just go up in your room."

"Yes, Finn, because it is my life long goal to make you uncomfortable," Kurt said dryly, with Blaine laughing into his chest. He ran his hand up and down Blaine's back and suddenly reclined Finn's chair all the way.

"Whoa!"

Blaine buried his head further into Kurt's chest and continued laughing, his entire body shaking. "You deserved that, Finn," he said, his voice muffled by Kurt's body.

Kurt craned his neck to watch Finn flail his arms and legs a little to awkwardly try to sit back up and when he couldn't, Kurt gave in and adjusted the chair for him. "Just pick something, I'll even be generous and won't complain if you find a basketball game or something. I just want to relax for a bit."

"Awesome, thanks bro," Finn grinned and continued flipping through channels.

Blaine arched his back slightly and reached up to cup Kurt's jaw. "Are you feeling okay? We can go upstairs and lay down if you want."

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and inhaled deeply, his nose filling with his favorite smells – Blaine's cologne, soap, shampoo, and just _Blaine_. "No, I'm fine now that you're close. I'm still…reeling, a bit. From last night," he said softly, so Finn couldn't hear. "Sorta glad you don't have to go home, even if we will have to get up really early to get your uniform."

"Same," Blaine breathed, shifting so he could crane his neck up far enough to brush his lips against Kurt's. "Mind if I turn around to watch the game?"

Smirking, Kurt shoved Blaine's shoulder lightly and shook his head. "Of course not. Just don't let me sleep for too long."

"Mmm, love you," Blaine murmured as he twisted around so he was facing away from Kurt. He settled with his back against Kurt's chest and sighed happily.

Kurt immediately closed his eyes and lifted Blaine's shirt so he could sneak his hand underneath. He liked feeling Blaine's bare skin on his own. Blaine's stomach muscles constricted slightly as he flexed his fingers and he kissed the top of Blaine's head in apology.

He let the white noise of the TV and the random outbursts of cheers from both Finn and Blaine lull him to sleep – his body was still overwhelmed from the previous night and his mind was still processing everything that had happened. But everything felt perfect with Blaine held secure in his arms.

* * *

><p>Kurt was wonderfully buried under his covers and wrapped up in warm <em>boy<em> when Finn knocked on his door _loudly_. Kurt swung the door open and pushed back the covers just enough to glare at Finn. "What?" he whispered, hoping not to wake Blaine.

"Dudes, snow day! Both McKinley and Dalton!"

Kurt blinked rapidly and pulled Blaine closer when he started to stir. "Great, Finn, thanks… now leave, we'll be up later."

Kurt closed the door when Finn turned away and snuggled back underneath the covers, thankful that Blaine pretty much slept like the dead. It was far too early to be awake; they wouldn't have even had to get up for at least another hour if Dalton hadn't closed to go get Blaine's uniform. Finn was always up crazy early on possible snow days, watching the news first thing for school closings.

Well, at least they got to sleep in and he got to hold Blaine a little longer. Bonus.

He turned off his alarm and easily fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"S'time's'it?"<p>

Kurt snaked his arm out, grabbed a handful of Blaine's pajama pants and yanked on them to pull him close. "Dunno, snow day. We're sleeping in."

Blaine smacked his lips and buried deeper under the covers. "Even Dalton?"

Kurt nodded and slowly moved his hand up underneath Blaine's undershirt. "Even Dalton. Finn woke me up at some ungodly hour to inform us of that, so we're free for the rest of the day."

"Mmm, you're all nice and warm," Blaine said, trying to snuggle even closer to Kurt. He buried his face in Kurt's neck and pulled one of Kurt's legs in between his own. "Let's stay in bed all day."

"As appealing as that sounds… your stomach is growling, so we should at least venture out for food," Kurt smirked. "Plus, you said you wanted to play in the snow."

Blaine pouted against Kurt's neck and started leaving little kisses along Kurt's jaw. "I don't even have my heavy winter coat here… it wasn't _snowing_ Saturday morning."

Kurt whimpered and pulled Blaine's hips a little closer. "Blaine," he said, his breath catching in his throat. "You can't," he swallowed hard. "You can't start that… now when Finn and most likely Carole, at least are home."

Blaine huffed and pulled back. "Oh alright. Breakfast sounds delicious actually," he lifted his head up and let out a breathless laugh. "Or, well. Brunch? We sorta missed breakfast, babe."

Kurt twisted his head around and groaned when he saw the clock. "I definitely didn't mean to sleep in _that_ late."

"Not like we really have anything pressing to do today," Blaine smiled. He kissed Kurt on the nose and pushed the covers down. "Let's go make something to eat. I actually am starving. And I sorta love watching you make stuff fly around the kitchen."

Kurt snorted and rubbed the sleep out his eyes. "You and Finn both. Alright, I'm up. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Blaine."<p>

Blaine at least looked a little bit sheepish, even though he was biting his lip – obviously trying to hide his grin.

Kurt sighed and tried again. "Blaine."

Blaine's face broke and he threw his hands up in the air. "What?"

Shaking his head, Kurt closed his eyes and wondered why he ever let Blaine in the kitchen in the first place. "I thought you just wanted to _watch_."

"You try watching eggs fly through the air and try not to catch them!" Blaine said indignantly. He tried looking up at his forehead and reached up, patting his head and grimaced when his fingers landed in raw egg. He flicked away a piece of egg shell and sighed. "Well, I was going to take a shower, anyway."

"It is _not_ that easy to get egg yolk out of hair, you know," Kurt said. He sent the bread across the kitchen in a perfect arc, earning a pleased clap from Blaine. "You go shower, I'll finish the French toast. It'll be ready when you're done. Knock on Finn's door while you're up there and let him know there will be some for him, too."

Blaine tried to lean in for a kiss but Kurt immediately backed away. "Oh, be that way, it's just a little yolk. I'll be back all nice and clean. Sorry about the floor, too. I'll clean it up when I get back."

"No," Kurt sighed. "I'll get it, don't worry about it. You're lucky I love you," he smiled. "Hurry up."

Blaine wiggled his ass and took off for the stairs. "Don't eat it all before I get back!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to preparing the French toast. He filled the griddle with the first batch and pulled the cleaning supplies out from underneath the sink.

"I heard you had a little mishap in here?"

"You could say that," Kurt said, shaking his head. He smiled at Carole and knelt down to scrub the floor. "Blaine got a little… enthusiastic when I started with the eggs."

Carole nodded and sat down on one of the stools at the counter. "Finn _still_ loves watching you cook. I don't think Blaine will get over it anytime soon, either."

"Boys," Kurt shrugged, smiling. "So, how bad are the roads? I haven't even looked outside yet."

"They're pretty bad, we got over ten inches overnight, but the drifts are the worst part. Your dad is out with the tow truck as we speak, he started getting calls pretty early this morning," she said, her voice laced with worry.

Kurt stood back up and tossed the paper towels in the trash. "Dad's used to this, he'll be fine." He flipped the French toast and leaned against the counter. "Would you like any? I'm making plenty."

Carole shook her head. "No thank you, sweetie. I already had breakfast. Unlike some of us, I woke up at a decent hour."

"Yeah, well. Apparently that tends to happen when I have a human blanket attached to me," Kurt said, and promptly blushed. He wasn't quite used to discussing such things with his step-mother. Not that anything had happened last night, of course, but Blaine staying in his bed had become sort of an unspoken understanding.

"That boy loves you," Carole smiled. "I'm happy for you, Kurt. We both are…your father and I."

Kurt bit his lip and looked down at his feet. "Thanks, and I know. That he does." He glanced over at the griddle and sent all the cooked pieces over to a plate on the counter in front of Carole. He was just starting on the next batch when he heard Finn coming down the stairs. "Just in time. It's like he _knows_."

Carole laughed and slid off the stool. "My son has a sixth sense about food, I swear. I'll be in the living room, watching the news."

* * *

><p>After eating, and cleaning the dishes, Blaine called his parents to let them know that he'd probably be at Kurt's for at least the majority of the day. The main roads were started to get cleared but many of the side roads still weren't plowed.<p>

Kurt wasn't going to complain at all. Freshly showered Blaine was one of his favorites.

He sat next to Carole on the couch with Blaine on the floor in between his legs and worked his fingers through Blaine's still-damp curls. Finn was in the recliner and they all watched a random movie on TV, flipping between that and the weather report.

Burt came home after a few hours and Carole immediately rushed to the door to pull him in a hug. Kurt watched the exchange with a smile and leaned over to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek. His dad looked tired, but happy.

"When do you want to take me home?" Blaine asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Hmm, never?" Kurt smirked and hooked his arms underneath Blaine's to pull him up on the couch with him.

"Dude's going to need some clothes, and I'm sure his parents would miss him," Finn said. "Or… I'll just stay out of it. You can keep your scary looks to yourself, bro."

Blaine nodded and ran a finger along Kurt's breastbone. "I do have to go home sometime. As much as I would love to stay with you every night, we both know that's not possible. Plus, Finn's right. I need clothes. And my uniform for tomorrow. And my parents are actually home this month, so, yes."

"I know," Kurt said fondly. "And I'll probably take you home after dinner-" he cut off when he heard a thud in the kitchen.

And a scream from Carole.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, let me know what you thought! And as always, if you're not following me on tumblr, you can find me at: controlofwhatido[.]tumblr[.]com without the brackets, of course. I talk about what I'm writing quite a bit there. <strong>


	30. Chapter 27

**AN: Oh, man. Sorry to keep you waiting. If you follow me in tumblr, you know I've been trying to slave away at my reverse bang. This is fairly short but I wanted to give you something because I know I left you with a cliffhanger last time. **

* * *

><p>Hospital waiting room chairs were incredibly uncomfortable.<p>

That was the only thing Kurt could focus on. The last few hours had passed in a nauseating blur. Rushing into the kitchen and seeing Carole crouched over his dad, looking for a pulse – Blaine calling 911 – Blaine driving him and Finn to the hospital – the godawful wait in the ER…

Hearing things like MI, cath labs, blockage….

Everything was all white noise until he heard _not waking up, coma…_

If Blaine hadn't been there to hold him up, he would've collapsed to the floor.

He felt numb. He was only slightly aware of Blaine's arms around him, Blaine's fingers running through his hair, Blaine's voice trying to calm him as they sat uncomfortably twisted together in their chairs.

He finally looked up when he heard Finn clamber out of his chair. Carole was coming towards them, her eyes swollen and red and her face was tear-streaked.

Finn immediately pulled her into his arms and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Kurt, honey. You can go see him…just for a few minutes tonight. They uh, they won't let Blaine back there. But Finn could go with, if you'd like. He… he's hooked up to a lot of machines, and he," she paused and wiped her eyes. "He's strong, honey."

Kurt turned to Blaine and felt his lip trembling. "Blaine I – I'm," he clenched his fists and dropped his head to Blaine's shoulder. "I feel like I'm going to lose it," he whispered.

"Here," Blaine said softly. He stood up and pulled Kurt up with him. With one hand wrapped securely around Kurt's back, he used the other one to grasp one of Kurt's wrists. "I'm going to be right here with you, baby," he said softly. "Okay? Whatever you need. I know I can't go in there with you but I'm going to help you through this."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pressed it to his heart. "Do it, I can tell you need it. Just close your eyes, I'm right here."

Kurt sagged against Blaine and took a deep, shuddering breath.

_Baby I love you so much. Your dad is _strong_. He's a fighter, he's going to pull through this. I will help you with whatever you need, whenever you need. Just let me know and I will be there_.

A sob caught in the back of Kurt's throat and he grasped Blaine's head in his hands before pulling him into a kiss. He didn't care that he was in the middle of an ICU waiting room, he needed Blaine. After breaking the connection, he felt slightly more centered – well enough to at least see his dad. He pulled back from Blaine and wiped his cheeks. "Thank you," he said, his own voice sounding ragged in his ears.

"I'll be right here," Blaine said softly, his own eyes shining with tears. He tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Go see your dad."

Kurt closed his eyes briefly and nodded. He turned slowly, met Finn's eyes and bit his lip. "Would you mind terribly if I went in by myself?"

Finn's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Dude, of course not," he said, continuing to hold Carole and rub her back. "Pretty sure I'm needed out here, anyway."

Carole sniffled and buried her face in Finn's chest. Finn swayed her back and forth slightly and looked like even he was barely holding it together.

Kurt felt a warm hand slip into his and he turned back to face Blaine. "I'll… I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, swallowing hard.

Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Take your time, I'll be right here if you need me."

* * *

><p>"He's so pale, and there are so many tubes and monitors, and I just…" Kurt trailed off.<p>

Blaine propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over Kurt, thumbing away tears that started to fall. "He's going to fight, and we're going to get him the best care to get him through this, okay? He's going to wake up."

Kurt licked his lips – his whole mouth felt dry and his lips were chapped. "H-how do you know that? How do we know anything? I can't lose him, Blaine. I just can't."

Blaine cupped Kurt's jaw with his entire hand and forcefully pulled Kurt's head towards him. "Look at me, Kurt. You are _not_ going to lose him. Don't start talking like that. We have to think positive. And I will help any way I can, okay? _Anything_ he needs."

Closing his eyes, Kurt rolled over and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and tangled his legs around Blaine's.

Blaine rolled over onto his back and pulled Kurt half on top of him. "I'm here, you're okay," he said softly.

Kurt forced himself to focus on Blaine's steady heartbeat. Tears were burning his eyes beneath his eyelids and he blinked, finally letting them fall. He had mostly been able to hold it together at the hospital but now that he was home, and it was just himself and Blaine – he couldn't hold back anymore.

The image of his dad in his hospital bed was burned into his mind, eyes closed and so, so pale. He had never seen his dad so weak and helpless. He choked on a sob and pulled Blaine closer.

"I-it should be m-me, I s-should be the one in t-that bed—" Kurt sniffed.

"No," Blaine said firmly. He kissed the top of Kurt's head and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Kurt – I'll talk to my dad tomorrow, okay? I'll see what we can do, if anything."

Kurt nodded and suddenly his bedside lamp smashed against his door. He flinched into Blaine's chest. "Fuck, sorry – "

"Hey, don't worry about it, we'll buy you a new one. I'll clean up the mess," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair. "Do you need to go outside for a while?"

Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, I – I think I'll be okay. I just need you." And a time machine. And for his dad to not have collapsed. And for everything to just be _okay_.

"Hey, shh," Blaine said, rubbing a hand down Kurt's back. "Put the bed down, baby. Easy, that's it."

"I'm a mess," Kurt moaned after he set the bed back down. He hadn't even really realized he had lifted it up in the air. Maybe he did need to spend some time outside to wear himself out. Especially if he was going to be without Blaine tomorrow. Being with Blaine helped keep him at least somewhat in control. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?" he whispered.

"Early," Blaine said softly. "Charles will be here to come get me and bring me home so I can get my uniform and my car, that way I can go straight from school to the hospital tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and rolled over onto his back. He wanted Blaine with him tomorrow, and he knew Blaine would skip school for him, but Blaine's parents had been pretty adamant about him going to school. He didn't blame them; Kurt was only going to be able to miss one day, himself. Getting behind at Dalton was horrendous.

"I just want to go back to the hotel," he said, and he barely recognized his own voice. Saturday night seemed so long ago already. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel _everything_ and that's what he wanted – to forget everything that was going on now, and just to feel _Blaine_.

Blaine dipped his fingers underneath Kurt's t-shirt and rubbed his fingers against Kurt's hipbone. "I know," he said quietly. "Why don't you try to get some sleep? I'll clean up the lamp and come to bed. It's late."

Kurt fisted his hands in his eyes and nodded. He felt Blaine leave the bed and tried to think of _anything_ other than the image of his dad in his hospital bed. Everything had been so perfect two nights ago and now everything was – fucked up.

He was angry.

Suddenly, irrationally angry. He didn't deserve this. His _dad_ didn't deserve this. Nor did Carole, or Finn…why, why did this have to happen? His dad was a decent human being. An amazing father. Why did this have to happen to him?

He heard it before he felt it.

And Blaine was at his side before anything _really_ registered.

"_Kurt_, oh my god, are you okay? Let me see," Blaine said frantically, pulling at Kurt's arm.

Kurt blinked and looked at his fist, and strained his neck to look back at his headboard, and then looked back at his fist. "I – what?"

Blaine cradled Kurt's hand against his chest, away from his heart, and looked at the hole in the headboard with wide eyes. "Just tell me your hand is okay."

Kurt flexed his fingers a few times and sat up in front of Blaine. He looked back at the hole, which went straight through the headboard, and the dent in the wall. "My hand is fine – I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't – don't worry about that, I just care about you," Blaine said, lifting Kurt's hand up to his mouth and kissing over each of his knuckles. "We'll fix it later," he cocked his head to the side. "Unless you can?"

Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes. "No – that's just, fabrics. And easy stuff, at that. I just. I'm so _mad_, Blaine. I'm _angry_."

"Hey, I know," Blaine said softy and pulled Kurt into his arms. "I'm going to be here for you – are you sure you don't want to go outside? Or should we try to sleep now?"

Kurt let himself relax against Blaine's body and took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself. "I just need to you to hold me and maybe I'll be able to fall asleep."

Kurt let Blaine tug him down so they fell against the pillows and he immediately curled up against Blaine's chest, his entire body coursing with white hot energy that he was fighting to contain.

Blaine carded his fingers through Kurt's hair and kissed his forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up, try to get some sleep, baby."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered and let his hand drift to Blaine's waist, his fingers dipping underneath the soft cotton of Blaine's t-shirt. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this on edge, this _angry_, this _upset_, or this out of control. He was so glad Blaine was here because with Blaine here, holding him, calming him, he could _breathe_.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought :) I've been posting random ficlets and nc-17 rated one-shots on tumblr that I'm not uploading to this site, so if that's something you'd like to check out - and you're not already following me, I'm over there at: controlofwhatido[.]tumblr[.]com (without the brackets). <strong>

**And I promise, it'll start to hurt less around here soonish ;)  
><strong>


End file.
